The Effects Of Puberty
by YoungBoch
Summary: RETURNING STORY! What was it like as Shinji and Asuka went through puberty? I wonder...
1. Shoebox

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 1: Shoebox

A/N – This chapter – and all chapters – were proof-read by Frost-Eva-04

Shinji's Room – Morning

Yet another day at school, and yet another day of a sync test. This was making to be the worst week of my life. Every single day something bad has happened; on Monday Asuka walked in on me changing, and actually cried rape. On Tuesday Misato burnt her hands trying to make a bowl of cereal. Wednesday was actually okay aside from the fact that Pen-Pen decided to use my shoes as a personal toilet. Yesterday was just horrible, Asuka was poking through my room and found a shoebox with… yeah… and blabbed it all around school. Now I'm known as the boy with three-year-old porn.

"Are you coming or not?!" and there was the red-headed wonder herself.

"Coming!" I follow her out of the apartment after grabbing my backpack.

"What took you so long, looking inside the shoebox again?" she had a wide grin on, "I swear, if you're going to have that, at least have a new one! The women in there damn near had wooden teeth!" it wasn't that old…

"I told you that I was sorry! Did you have to tell everyone?" she laughed into the air.

"Of course I did! Everyone had to know that the great Third Child was fapping it!" did she have to use that terminology? "You're lucky I didn't put a black light on it! I bet you can see that thing from space!" that was just nasty.

"Can we please drop it?"

"Fine… for now… but only because you're begging." The rest of the walk was in silence **aside** from her kicking a can the whole way. When we finally got to the school yard, she – of course – had to humiliate me again, "Hey Hikari! Wanna know what else he had in his closet?" damnit…

---

Classroom – First Bell

"Okay children, quiet down," the class continued to roar, "please, quiet down," he asked again in a monotone voice. This new teacher had no classroom management skills at all, "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the class went instantly quiet, "Thank you," maybe I was wrong. I open my laptop and see a message waiting for me, most likely Toji about to tease me again.

**You have entered room 'Shinji's Closet'**

**fappingtocavewomen**- okay, which one of you assholes changed my screenname?

**NERV**- points at Toji

**Hikaris**- Kensuke you asshole!

**NERV**- LOL

**fappingtocavewomen**- looks like camera-boy hacked both of out accounts

**Hikaris-** Kensuke, I got a pic of Misato…

**NERV**- YOU DO?!?!?!?!?! Gimme!

**Hikaris**- Gotcha…

**NERV**- Oh yeah? I'm inviting Hikari…

**Hikaris**- NO!

**HHgirl **has entered 'Shinji's Closet'

**NERV-** Hey Hikari!

**HHgirl**- Hi kensuke…

**Hikaris**- hhhghguygjvhghghghghuv

Toji was banging his head on the keyboard and blushing bright red!

**HHgirl- **Toji? Is that you?

**fappingtocavewomen- **awww, look at Toji!

**HHgirl- **SHINJI?!

**Hikaris **has left the room

**fappingtocavewomen **has left the room

**Gonnakillkensuke **has entered the room

**I'LLKILLYOU** has entered the room

**HHgirl**- Uh oh…

"You son of a bitch!" Toji throws his laptop at a laughing Kensuke. The whole class breaks out in laughter.

"Toji… do you mind going to the principles office?" Toji stood there staring at the teacher, "Please?" Toji sat back down with a blush and buried his face in a book, "GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP AND GET OUT!" damn, this guy had a temper. As Toji ran out the teacher kicked him out of the door. I see Kensuke getting back up and sitting back in his chair. The man began to teach again as we went back to the chat-room.

**NERV**- ouch…

**Gonnakillkensuke**- read my screen name…

**REDcutie **has entered the room

**Gonnakillkensuke**- Hikari… you didn't…

**Gonnakillkensuke **has left the room

**Hornyeva **has entered the room

**REDcutie**- I think that suits you better!

**Hornyeva**- how the hell did you do that!!1!!1!!???

**NERV**- LOLOLOLOL!!!! Horny!

**HHgirl**- he… horny…

**Hornyeva **has left the room

I close the computer and plop my head on the desk. I'll never hear the end of this, I just know it…

"Squawk!" what the hell?

"TURN OFF THE PHONE!" my backpack jumps in the air. When he turns back around, I look inside my backpack and see Pen-Pen in there. He had a magazine in his hands and was staring into it. 'Artic Ass' was written on the front and had a few penguins on the front. He turned it so it draped vertical and his eyes went wide.

"Pen-Pen," I whisper into my backpack, "what the hell are you doing here?" he looks up at me and shoves the magazine behind his back.

"Shinji Ikari… what do you have there?" Pen-Pen's eyes went wide and he threw the magazine out of my backpack and zipped it up. The teacher walks over and picks it up, "B-Bestiality… p-porn…?" the while class busts out laughing. Kensuke fall backward in his chair laughing, Asuka is literally crying, and I could hear Toji laughing in the hall, "GET OUT! GO MEET TOJI IN THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!" with burning cheeks, I leave the room with backpack in hand, "I'll… have to confiscate this… for… real reasons…" I see him put the magazine in his desk drawer. Toji is on the floor rolling and turning purple.

"I… can't breath!" he's laughing so hard that he's going to kill himself! After a few minutes, he gets up and wipes a tear from his eye, "Y-You brought… that to school?" Pen-Pen's getting grass for dinner, I swear.

"No, a penguin did!" he stares at me wide eyed and begins to laugh again, "I'm serious! Look!" I open my backpack and see it empty. Then I look down the hall to see him running with arms flailing and a sandwich in his mouth… that son of a bitch stole my lunch!

"Nice one Shinji!" he put an arm around my shoulders and walked down the hall with me, "Listen, you don't need that at school, you got real girls! I don't even see why you have it at home; sure, Asuka's a demon but hey, nice body. And look at Misato! You can't tell me you've never seen anything!" actually, no. I did have something to brag about thought…

"No… but I've kissed Asuka before…" he stops dead in his tracks.

"Asuka? Asuka LANGLEY SOURYU? Man, dreams don't count, I'm talking REAL things."

"Me too. It was after she had a date and ditched the guy. She said she was bored and asked me if I wanted to kiss her." he went wide eyed again, "But she was obviously teasing me," he calmed down.

"Man, you freaked me out for a second!" he began to open the doors to the exit.

"Wait, we were supposed to go the principles, where are we going?" he lets go of me as we step on the sidewalk.

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding! We're going to your place! Misato isn't supposed to be home for another six hours, right? Well let's hang out there!" might as well, I've had a bad enough week, what could make it worse?

---

After School – Misato's Crib

"You son of a bitch!" Asuka comes storming in the apartment and tackles me to the ground.

"What?!" we were just playing video games until she came in!

"What? WHAT?!?! You told Toji about the kiss! You know damn well that's not how it happened! You forced yourself on me!" great, now she was lying about this, "Now everyone at school knows! The whole God damn class could hear you!" oh crap! Well, at least that cleared up some of the porn teasing.

"Well you did! What I said was true!" she slaps me.

"No it's not!" I could see Toji standing next to us smiling and actually turning red.

"Asuka! I always knew you'd be on top!" ah crap… she was sitting on me…

"You asshole!" she jumps up and chases him down the street. Soon both of them are out of sight. I turn to look out the balcony, wanting to see Asuka beat on Toji, but instead I see Pen-Pen on a small beach chair laying back with a tanning mirror and glasses on. He turned and looked at me, then a drop of sweat rolled down his head.

"You're eating grass tonight you rat!" he jumps up and runs full speed into his cooler, slamming the door shut. Now that I was finally alone, I could get back at Asuka… time for some serious snooping in her room! I know guys would always jokingly say 'Never look through a girl's purse!', and we all knew why, but a room has to be ten times worse. Like I cared! I walk into her room with a pounding heart and realize that this was the first time I've been in here. It actually looked a lot like mine, just with perfume and makeup on the dresser.

"Wanna make yourself look pretty, huh?" I walk over and open up one of the drawers, "Lets see… bra, bra, bra… damn it, nothing…" it's not like I haven't seen them before. Hell, I do all of the laundry around here. I go down a drawer and open it, once again all panties and socks. "There has to be something here!" I look under the bed and see something shiny. I reach in and pull it out, "Good lord…" I held in my hand a small plastic cage full of mice, "Let's just put this back and pretend I never saw it… sounds good?" I put it back under and continue my search. I go over to the homework covered desk and open up the drawer it had, "Pen, pencil, paper, pencil, paperclip, nothing!" I slam the drawer closed in anger, causing the desk to shake. I hear a loud thump on the floor under it. I look under it to see a small pink book… score! I grab it and run to my room.

"Finally!" I can't believe Asuka keeps a diary! "Lets see here… how about Monday… 'I actually walked in on him! OMG! What the hell is his problem?! He could have at least locked the door! I have to admit though… not bad…' WHAT!?" I slam the book closed and shove it under my bed. Did… did I just read what I thought I read? Curiosity killed that cat as I pulled it back out, "Good lord… 'Not bad… at least he has something to brag about.' This isn't Asuka, I just know it! What about Tuesday? 'Misato can't cook worth shit! She actually burnt her hands making cold cereal!' that wasn't so bad. Wednesday, 'OMFG! Pen-Pen took a crap in Shinji's shoes!' that's it? Damn… okay, what about Thursday? 'Uh… yeah, I found a porno in Shinji's room… to think I was going to actually ask him today. He just lost a BUNCH of respect," I hear the door open to the apartment and I shove it back under my bed.

"Oh, Shinjiiiii!" Asuka sang my name? "I have a gift for you!" I walk out of my room and see her waiting in the hallway, "There you are! Come here, I got you a gift…" I walk over to her slowly and she puts her arms around my neck, "You know that kiss? It wasn't real… and just so you know…" she gets anger in her eyes and knees me in the groin, "IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" she stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Why… me…? Uhhhhh…" I laid on the floor in pain.

"Because you're an asshole!"

A/N- Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but NOOOO, I have too many ideas, so I'll split it up into chapters. You know the routine by now; what was in Asuka's diary? Was that a joke? Will Shinji ever have kids? Find out in the next chapter; Growth, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	2. Growth

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 2: Growth

Hallway – Five Minutes Later

"I'm home!" I hear Misato go to the fridge and chug her normal beer, "Oh yeah! That's the stuff!" she comes walking into the hallway and sees me on the floor, still holding it in pain, "Let me guess, you saw her naked?" yeah, I wish.

"I kiss and told… and paid for it…" she offered a hand to help me up, "No… no I'm good right here… thanks though," I probably still couldn't walk after that. I have never been in such pain, I swear, they got pushed up into my body cavity.

"Okay, if you say so. Wait… kiss and told? How'd ya kiss, huh? Was it Rei? My little Shinji's growing up! That's so cute! Young love… I sure miss that…" Rei? Where did she get that from?

"Not quite… it was Asuka…" Asuka's door swings open again… shit!

"Okay you horny son of a bitch! Where is it? I know you took it!" she picked me up by my hair, "Tell me!" all I could do was act innocent.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she literally threw me into the living room by my hair. I flew over the couch and land on the foot rest. Pen-Pen comes out of his cooler holding a sign that said '9.5'.

"You know damn well what I mean! You went through my room didn't you?! I swear, if you read it, I'll kill you!" she went into my room and came out a few seconds later holding the pink book and walking to me, "Brace yourself Third! You want to know about me? How about I show you my throwing ability?" she picks me up and takes me out to the balcony.

"Whoa! Asuka, let him down!" don't say that! She grabs my ankles and dangles me over the edge.

"Okay, you said so!" no! She lets go of my ankles and I land in Misato's car… thank God for open roofs!

"You okay Shinji?" I see Misato looking over the edge and Pen-Pen in her arms, still holding the sign. He turned it around to the other side that said 'Grass my feathery black ass!' great, now I had a penguin that hated me.

"I'm fine!" I position myself on the passenger's side of the car and put on the seat belt, "Don't we have a sync test today?" she smiled and left the balcony, leaving Asuka to look down on me, "Hey Asuka!" I wave up to her. She then lets a huge logy fall onto me… I can see it falling in slow-motion, aiming right for my face… damn it! She smiles down at me and left. I grab a tissue and wipe off her assault. Misato climbs into the drivers seat and faces me.

"Good thing you remembered, cause I completely forgot. Akagi would have killed- Shinji duck!" I feel something hard hit the back of my head, sending my head flying into Misato… with my luck, take a wild guess where my head landed. Was that good or bad luck? "Shinji, I thought I told you I was off limits…" I whip my head back and look at Asuka, then at a recently thrown shoe.

"Can we just go before she kills me?" Asuka climbed into the back seat behind me and Misato drove off. I can feel Asuka start to put her head next to mine, but out of the view of Misato.

"You read it, didn't you…?" she actually sounded worried… might as well lie.

"Nah, I just tried to freak you out," she laughed a little.

"You know, you're a really bad liar. Fine, you read it, just don't tell anyone… please? It was just a moment… a really, REALLY stupid moment," hey she knew… so why not take this opportunity to get her back?

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So… you DID like it, huh?" she grabbed my ear and pulled. I keep quiet, but it hurts like a bitch!

"What was that Third?"

"Nothing… now let go…" she leaned back in her seat, "damn…"

"What was that Shinji?" crap! Misato heard me!

"Uh… nothing Misato… sorry about before," she laughed into the air… I think Asuka was rubbing off on her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If you think I'm still sexy at this age, I'm fine!" before I could say anything, the car comes to a screeching halt, "We're here! No go get changed, Rits' said that she has a surprise for you kids," that actually sounded good to me. Apparently to Asuka too, she ran all the way to the locker room! I get changed fairly quickly and head down to my Eva. We haven't had a sync test in awhile; after the seventeenth angel was defeated, there really hasn't been much of a purpose for it. I'd say this was the first one in about two months now. I meet Asuka, Rei, Misato and Akagi in the control room, and notice all of them staring at me.

"Huh… I haven't seen you in one of those in awhile… wow…" Akagi looked at me up and down.

"Pilot… Ikari?" Rei had a slight shade of pink on her cheeks as she looked at me. What were they all talking about? Even Asuka was staring at me!

"I… think we should get started…" finally, Misato broke them up, "You kids head to your entry plugs, okay? You'll see what the surprise is when you get there," we all make out way to our plugs and climb in.

"Okay, so what's the surprise?" Asuka stared straight ahead, but occasionally stole glances at me. What were they looking at?!

"This," Akagi flips a switch and our LCL turns a light shade of green. Nothing happened until I looked over at Asuka. When I did, I hear her voice, but her lips weren't moving.

"God, I can't believe he read that! And after seeing him like THIS, wow. How the hell did he change so much? He actually looks like a man now. I could have sworn I saw a little bit of I six pack on him! Damn, no wonder I've been looking at him…" what the hell? I look over at Rei and some heavy metal began to play.

"I've been waiting my whole life for just one, FUCK! And all I needed was just one, FUCK! You can say that you don't give a, FUCK! Find myself stupify, I'll be back again." What the hell was this? "All I wanted was just one, FUCK! One tiny little innocent, FUCK! And when I feel like I'm shit out of, LUCK! Find myself stupify, I'll be back again!"

"Um… is this a joke?" was I the only one noticing this?

"Nope, what you're hearing is the other pilot's inner thoughts. We thought it would help with your combat skills." Both of the girls shoot up and glare at Akagi.

"WHAT?!" They both yell in unison. That was the first time I've heard Rei yell! They both look at me at the same time… crap.

"Wonder what I'd look like in a dress… huh… I think it would be blue, I like blue… I'm a pretty lady!" damn inner thoughts.

"Uhhhh…" Asuka just stared at me with wide eyes, "Never say that again, ever."

"That was… odd…" now Rei was calling ME odd? Great! Just great!

"Akagi… how about we turn this off, huh? I think I'm getting to know Shinji WAY too much today," Misato practically begged her to turn it off. Thankfully she did and the LCL went back to yellow.

"I… doubt that will assist us in battle…" at least Rei was on the right track.

"Okay, let's start the test," a long pause, "Okay, Asuka has an 87, Rei has a, 85, and Shinji… wow… Shinji's at a 95. Not bad! You know, that thing with the dress actually freaked me out, but hey, with scores like these, who's complaining." Why was I so high? It's not like anything changed… according to me at least, "Okay, we're done for today, I'm letting you off early so you can get a decent night's rest. Go and get changed, have a good night… God I need a drink…" Akagi leaves the room as we exit our entry plugs. Asuka looked at me and blushed. Who needed to read minds? She was hoping that I didn't hear what she said.

"Hey Shinji, can I talk with you?" Misato waved me over to a corner away from everyone… I'm gonna get killed…

"Um… yeah, if you want to." She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Look, I know you heard what Asuka was thinking… I recommend you don't say a word about it. She not only would be embarrassed, she would kill you. Okay?" I give a slight nod. There was no need for an argument when she's right! We both look at Asuka as she walks down the bridge, and I see Misato get a wide grin, "So, you DID notice, huh?" I look at her. What was she talking about?

"Huh? Notice what?" her smile gets wider.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know I'm talking about. I see you looking at her, and so do other people. She's really becoming a woman, huh?" well… okay, I'll give her that.

"Why are we talking about this? I don't even know what you're talking about…" I'm a bad liar, and everyone knew it.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! Look at her! Even her face is changing a little! In the last month alone, she's gone up a bra size, become EXTREMLY moody, and… well, you read the diary," how did she know about her diary? "Truthfully, I'm surprised Gendo is letting her stay in the same house as you."

---

Gendo's Office

A small grin appears on the man's face, "No angels, no fun… unless you make it…"

---

Back

"Can we please drop this?" I start to walk away from her, not wanting to say something stupid like I always do. I get to the locker room and change back into my normal clothes and walk back out, running into Asuka as I do, "Oh, sorry."

"Watch the hands Third, you came damn close," with a smack on the back, she meets Misato half-way down the hall. They begin to talk and Asuka blushes, no doubt having the same conversation she just had with me. Misato laughs at something and starts to walk towards the car.

"You kids coming?" me and Asuka look at each other then take off after Misato. Did she really have to tell me all that? I mean damn, isn't that supposed to be between just girls or something? We all climb into the car in the same setup we had on the way here. Misato speeds off to the apartment.

"So… Shinji had a high score today, what's the deal?" trying to make a conversation, Asuka speaks up. Even I was a little curious about that, how exactly did that happen?

"Well, the Evas are piloted by how clear the pilot's mind is, so I take it Shinji's mind is clear…" like hell it was! "You had an okay test score too, ya know." She lets out a long sigh.

"I know, but it doesn't really matter anymore." She was right about that at least. All of the angels are gone, so there's really no need for any of us.

---

Misato's Crib – 8:00 PM

"Okay, your turn to cook Third!" I already cooked every night, this just happened to be the only night actually assigned to me.

"Okay," with my normal attitude, I enter the kitchen and put together some instant noodles. I wasn't really in the mood to cook a full meal… they can last one night without one, right? Pen-Pen walks up to my side as I finish pouring the last of it into the third bowl. "There's plenty of grass outside… eat up," he gets fire in his eye and squawks loud. He jumps up onto the counter, slaps me across the face, and takes one of the bowls, running back to his cooler as he did… great, no dinner for me.

"I smell food!" Misato comes storming into the kitchen and grabs one of the bowls, "Nice!" she runs back to the table and digs in.

"Uh… that was Asuka's… she wanted it extra hot…" she lifted up her head and looked at me. Her eyes began to water and her face turns red.

"AH!" she leaps for the fridge and downs a beer in one gulp, "What are you trying to do, kill me?!" she was still red! Asuka came walking into the kitchen and sat down in front of her bowl, and then took a huge bite, "How the hell are you eating that?" she takes another beer and chugs it.

"It's not that bad… baby…"

---

Shinji's Room – 1:00 AM

An hour two hours and I still can't get to sleep! I've been thinking about what Asuka wrote and what she 'said' back at NERV. Was she kidding? She had to be teasing me, there was just no way she was serious!

"Shinji? Can… I come in?" for once, Asuka actually knocked. What was she doing up this late?

"Uh… yeah, sure," the door creaked open to show her in a long t-shirt, "You need something?" she walked over to the side of my bed as I sat up. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Kinda… Misato forgot to take Pen-Pen for a walk… he kinda used my bed…" what has gotten into him lately? "Thanks a lot for making him eat grass! I swear, it could not smell worse in there!" Asuka's back.

"Sorry, I'll go change the sheets," I get up and start to walk out of the room/

"You can't, he stole the spare sheets and made a bed in the cooler."

---

Gendo's Office

"I've trained you well Pen-Pen…" he let a small smile escape as he watched the two teens over the hidden camera in Shinji's room.

---

"Well, let me at least get those sheets off," I walk into her room and see a few small piles of brown pellets on her green sheets, "I'll get you back for this…" I start to take off the sheets and – when I do – I bundle it up in a ball, trying to keep all of his 'gifts' in there. If I just threw them off the balcony, no one would care, right? I hang the sheet over the edge and shake it clean.

"Hey you little brat! What the hell was that for?" a guy walking below caught the full rain of the pellets. I run back inside and pray he doesn't come up here.

"Okay, I'll clean these tomorrow," I throw them into the laundry basket… just more work for me to do. Asuka has made herself comfortable sitting on my bed, actually waiting for me to come back, "For now… I guess you could sleep in my bed. I mean, there's no where else to go," she looked up at me wide eyed.

"Are you serious? I can't do that! It's your bed!" was she actually being nice? Maybe she is growing up…

"Really, I don't mind. I'll just sleep on the sofa or something. Have a good night," I start to walk out of the room, knowing how bad my back is going to hurt in the morning.

"Thanks…" she mumbled as I closed the door. In fact, I was fairly surprised she was even willing to sleep in there. I fall back onto the sofa… forgetting that it was a folding sofa. It snaps shut, leaving my face buried in the back of it and my body sandwiched between the seat and the back… and I can't move.

"Hon ou a fitch…" looks like I'll be sleeping here for the night. I take a deep breath and try to relax as much as I could. Obviously, I still couldn't get to sleep.

---

Gendo's Office

"Hm… amusing… so Shinji, you gave up your bed and now you're trapped… what will you do n- huh? Rei's up… Rei's taking a shower…" the Commander stared at the screen with his normal face, only with a drop of sweat trickling down his forehead.

---

Morning – Inside The Sofa

"Hey Shinji! Where'd ya go?" I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep. I was up all night, and by now, I was drenched in sweat from the heat. Apparently Asuka was up and looking for me, "Hellooooo?" I struggle, making the sofa creek, "What is tha- ah!" I hear her fall backwards, "What the hell is your problem?! You scared the shit out of me!" she popped open the sofa and I came tumbling out, gasping for a fresh breath, "What were you doing?"

"Just… hangin' out…" she actually let out a chuckle!

A/N- Okay, I admit this chapter had some serious slow parts, but whatever. What will school be like today? Will Toji still be alive? Find out in the next chapter; Self Confession, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	3. Self Confession

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 3: Self Confession

On The Way To School

"Hey, thanks again for letting me use your bed. That was really nice of you… especially seeing as what happened on the couch!" I just chuckle, trying not to ruin this good moment, "What happened to Pen-Pen? You said that you were going to get him back, what did you do?"

---

Back At Misato's

"Squa-a-a-awk!!!" a certain penguin was duct-taped to the couch with eyes taped open. The TV showed a certain show that Pen-Pen just despised… Jerry Springer… DUN DUN DUUUN!!!

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Pen-Pen stared helplessly at the TV.

"Fuck!"

---

Back On The Streets

"I let him watch TV. He's a good pet normally, so I let him off. How'd you sleep?" like hell I let him off!

"Pretty good…" she went quiet, "especially since I had your pillow," what the hell?

"E-Excuse me? What was that last part?" she looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "What did you just say?" I must have misheard, there was no way she'd say that to me, let alone out in public!

"I said I slept good… that's it. Why? Are you feeling okay?" she had a serious look on her face. Maybe I was hearing things, "He's kinda cute when he's all jumpy!" now that I know I heard! But her lips didn't move…

"N-Never mind… let's keep going," what the hell was this? She shrugs and looks back at the near-by school.

"Another stupid day at this stupid school with all of the stupid teachers… damnit…" I actually laugh out loud at what she said.

"Tell me about it!" she shoots her head over at me and once again gives a confused look.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really weird…" what the hell was she talking about? Maybe I am going crazy! "Oh! Hey Hikari!" Asuka goes running off to Hikari's side, once again leaving me alone. I walk to our classroom, knowing that Toji and Kensuke will be there. This was about the only thing I could rely on, and the only thing I was always right about.

"Hey Shinji!" like I said, reliability. Kensuke called me over to where him and Toji were sitting.

"Kensuke… you know that I still owe you from yesterday…" he went pale, "Not now though, not in front of a woman…" across the room sat Rei in her normal position; her head resting on her hand looking out the window. She actually looked pretty cute when she was like that.

"Oh ah ah ah ah!" huh? "Oh! Oh!" what the hell? "Oh! Oh!" where was that coming from? "Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel, will you give it to me?" I look back at Toji and see him talking to Kensuke. Where the hell was this music coming from? I look back at Rei, " "It seems that what's left of my human side is slowly changing… in me… will you give it to me?" was that coming from Rei? It sounded like the music from when we were in the… entry plugs… were these her thoughts?

"Earth to Shinji!" Toji hits me on the back of the head, "Quit staring at Ayanami for one second and talk to us!" I turn to see Kensuke about to laugh his ass of and Toji smiling, "I thought you had a thing for Asuka, or are you just scoping?" man I hate it when he brings up Asuka.

"I don't like Asuka! I told you!" they both just stare at me smiling.

"Who could blame him? She's hot, but I wouldn't admit to liking her," there it is again! That was Toji! What the hell did Akagi do to me?

"NERVNERVNERVNERVNERVNERVNERVNERVNERV," Kensuke? Just then the bell rings and students come flooding into the small room. As Asuka 'said', damn school.

"Okay students, you will be learning about the reproductive system today, as I said yesterday." I missed that! My computer beeps and I open it to see a message waiting for me.

You have entered room 'WHEN?'

**SPORTman**- when did this happen? He didn't say anything about this!

**Reistalker**- I know! He didn't… damn it Kensuke!

**Reistalker **has left the room

**STOPIT** has entered the room

**STOPIT**- as I was saying, he didn't say anything about this!

**NERV**- lol… please don't' hurt me!

**SPORTman**- gimme a second…

**Yuiclonie **has entered the room

**Yuiclonie**- hello…

**STOPIT**- Rei?

**Yuiclonie**- correct. May I 'chat'?

**NERV**- lol!

**STOPIT**- shut up Kensuke!

**REDcutie** has entered the room

**HHgirl **has entered the room

**SPORTman**- there! now the whole gang's here!

**HHgirl**- hey toji!

**SPORTman**- jhey hjikariw.,..

**REDcutie**- stooge…

**STOPIT**- hey Asuka

**REDcutie**- Oh, hey shinji. What are you doing hanging around these losers?

**SPORTman**- huh? Shinji's not included in the losers? What makes him so special, huh? You sleep in the same bed? (wink)

**REDcutie**- SHUTUP! Shinji finally gained my respect by letting me sleep in his bed.

**SPORTman-** YOU'RE KIDDING!

**REDcutie-** No! I mean after Pen-Pen took a crap in my bed! Shinji slept on the sofa! Pervert!

I look over at Asuka and see her bright red with embarrassment. I've never seen her blush like that before.

"Not that I'd mind sleeping with him…" I hear Asuka's voice, but she's not moving her lips… wait… what was that?

"TURN OFF THE FUCKING COMPUTERS!" we all slam them shut and sit up straight, now paying full attention to him, "Good little brats, now where was I? Oh yes, the female has two ovaries…" all I heard after that was 'blah, blah, blah', I was too focused on what Asuka just thought. I look back over at her still blushing.

"Thank God! I got out of that one with a miracle!" she looks over at me staring at her and blushes, "He's looking right at me! Turn your head Asuka, pretend you didn't see him!" I found that it was impossible to look away myself. We just stared at each other, each with a blush on their face, "God… I can't look away… what is he doing?" we still stared at each other. After I heard her say that, I smiled enough for her to notice, "Why is he smiling? Is my shirt undone?" she glanced down and brought her attention back to me, "He's… smiling at me? Shinji… do you like me or not? I just can't tell anymore…" she frowned slightly. I nod and she goes wide eyed, "What the hell? Did he just… no…" I raise my eyebrows and nod a little harder, "He's messing with my head!" she's not getting it, is she? I grab a pencil and paper and write down, 'Yes I do', hoping that she'll believe me. This was way easier then actually telling her! I hold up the piece of paper and wink, "GOOD LORD!!!!!" okay… that wasn't a thought…

"I know, and guess what? It happens every month Miss Souryu!" the whole class bursts out laughing. The teacher smiles for once and goes back to the board. I put a finger on my lips and look up at the board. There… I did it. Months of planning, and all I had to do was a sync test… of course it was that easy!

---

Right After The Last Bell – Outside

"What the hell was that Ikari? Were you trying to give me an ulcer?" we were walking down the street and away from the school, "Why did you hold up that sign? What was that yes for?" she still didn't know!

"You know that thing that Akagi did that let us read minds or something? I can still do it!" she laughs into the air as always.

"You need to lay off the sugar Third, seriously," I put an arm out and stopped her from walking, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hold on," I look into her eyes.

"For the love of God, move your arm! You're touching my…" her thought stopped.

"Touching your what?" I look at my arm and see it resting on her breasts, "CRAP! Sorry!" she stood there wide eyed as I take my arm back, "S-See?" she continued to stare at me with wide eyes.

"So… you heard what I said…?" I nod, still coming off of the affect of what just happened, "I'm going to kill Akagi!" she grabs my wrist and drags me to NERV, "She better be able to fix this!" it's not like I cared, I already got what I wanted.

---

NERV Akagi's Office

"Asuka, don't make up stories, I'm not in the mood," who didn't see that coming?

"I'm not lying! Shinji, show her! he just got done doing it to me!" with a sigh, I look into her eyes.

"You're thinking of my father. You have a date tonight and you will be wearing a black dress with fishnet and you will be bringing con-" she leaped up and covered my mouth. Asuka busts out laughing, and so do I.

"Okay! I get it! I'll try to get it off! Just shut up!" she takes off her hands from my face and falls back into her chair, "Come with me, I'll run a few tests and try to get this off…" so, my father and her are dating, huh?

"And you will be bringing a condom…"

---

Entry Plug – One Hour Later

"I think I got it! Shinji, try and read Asuka's mind," Ritsuko hides her face and leaves Asuka alone on the screen. I couldn't read it… crap! I was just starting to have some fun with it!

"I can't… can I go home now?" she sighs and presses a button, popping my plug open, "You're so strict, I can't even read minds without getting yelled at!" I was joking as I crawled out of the LCL. I walk to the locker room and change back into my school uniform. Sure, I was going to miss that, but I got plenty! I walk out of the locker room and see Asuka staring at the floor, apparently waiting for me.

"Shinji… I'm sorry about what I sai- thought… were you joking about the yes?" she was still staring at the ground and blushing.

"Well… no, I wasn't…" her head pops up and she looks at me, slightly grinning.

"But… how?" what did she mean 'how'?

"Well… I guess because of your personality. I just like how confident you are… kinda corny huh?" I can feel my cheeks on fire, "I don't even know what I'm saying here!" I force a fake laugh.

"So… um…" a long, awkward pause.

"Asuka?" she looked up to my face with almost begging eyes, "Would… you like to go to the movies with me? Maybe on Sunday?" there… I did it… I prepare myself for rejection, even though I heard what she thought.

"Yeah… yeah, I'd like that…" I knew it… wait…

"R-Really?" she had a slight blush on, and I knew damn well my face was red too. She smiled slightly and nodded. I couldn't believe this, was she really saying yes?

"As long as I get to pick the movie!" always in control… probably the thing that annoyed me the most, yet also attracted me to her. With a smile, we begin to walk again. After a few minutes of silence, I feel a warm embrace on my hand. I look down to see her fingers laced with mine. She kept her view forward, but I did see a small smile.

---

Misato's Crib – A Few Minutes Later

That walk was quiet, but one of the best we've had. Not only was she my first girlfriend, I knew that she wasn't just teasing me. I open the door and let her in, when she enters, she busts out laughing.

"Squawk-y! Squawk-y! Squawk-y!" Pen-Pen followed along with the chanting Jerry Springer audience.

"Are you going to do that again?" I look him in his blood-shot eyes. He has a crazy smile on and his feathers are in shambles. He shakes his head furiously and I take off the tape. He instantly runs to his cooler with arms flailing and screaming the whole way, "I doubt that he will pull anything like that again." She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, "I'll go throw your sheets in the laundry, I'll be right back," I walk off into the laundry room. Maybe enduring all of the torture was worth it, maybe for once my work actually paid off. And hell, what a pay off! When I finish putting the sheets in, I walk back out to see her sitting on the sofa watching TV. Actually feeling courageous, I walk over and sit next to her.

"You know, you didn't have to be so stiff. Loosen up! Just relax!" she hits the back of the sofa with her fist… shit! The sofa folds up, trapping both of us. Unlike last night though, this was… uncomfortable, to say the least. Both of us had our knees on either side of out head with our faces buried into the fabric of the sofa, "You… have got… to be fucking kidding me!" Asuka yells into the sofa.

"Hope Misato gets home early… I gotta use the bathroom…" with her left hand, she lightly punched my ribs.

"You'd better be joking!"

---

NERV

At NERV, Misato was deep in battle. This was a climatic battle; good against evil, heaven against hell, God against Satan himself. She has no idea who or what this evil is, but all she knows is that it has to be beaten. Unfortunately, Misato was losing… bad.

"Why won't you just die?!" the computer screen flashed 'Check Mate 56/0 try again?' she pressed a button and a new game started, "I will not leave until I beat your sorry ass!" this was – of course – impossible. Misato was going up against the MAGI, and getting her ass handed to her.

---

Misato's Crib – 9:00 PM

"I'm… going to kill her! Where the hell is she? She was supposed to be home two hours ago!" by this time, my entire back has gone numb, all I can feel is my head and a small portion of my neck.

"Sorry about this…" why was I apologizing? She hit the damned thing! "Hold on… try pushing out with your legs. Maybe we can get this open if we do it at the same time," I really wish I had thought of that earlier.

"Whatever…"

"Okay, on my count, one, two, three, push!" we both pushed on it, making the springs creek and whine, and slowly, the bottom went back down. It clicks in place and the sofa is back to normal, "Okay… I really… wish we had done… that earlier," we were both breathing hard after pushing it open. No wonder I couldn't get out on my own, it took all of our combined strength to get it open!

"I'm going to kill her!" apparently she wasn't TOO out of breath, "Damn, when did she buy this thing, the seventeen hundreds? I'm sitting on the floor until she gets a new damn one!" we both leap off it, not wanting it to close again.

"Well… it doesn't look like she's coming home any time soon, so do you just wanna order take out?" why was Misato so late?

---

NERV

"Checkmate 341/0 play again?"

---

Misato's Crib

"Sure, might as well." Take out was about one third of the meals at this house, so we had just about every place on speed dial, "Order some ramen, I'm in the mood for it," as always.

"Okay, just gimme a second," I pick up the phone to hear a loud, constant beeping, "Misato forgot to pay the damn phone bill again!"

---

Gendo's Office

"Dance my puppets, dance," the man held a pair of wire cutters in his hands.

---

Misato's Crib

"Damnit! Now we have to walk!" in my eyes, that actually wasn't all that bad. Sure, it was dark and we had to walk half a mile to get some food, but my other side was screaming 'A moonlit walk with Asuka! Yes!' "Let me go grab my jacket…" she walked into her room and came back out wearing her red jacket.

"You ready to go?" stupid question, but what was I supposed to say?

"Yeah… Misato's going to get it, I swear on my life!" she was really pissed at her! I mean, I wasn't happy about it, but what could she have done? She didn't know that we were trapped.

"Just don't kill her," I open the door and let her go first, "we still need a place to stay," she let out a small chuckle. I did it again! That's twice I've made her laugh! We started to walk down the street light lit… street… in silence. Damn, even being around her is fairly awkward now. Nothing came to mind as to what to say, and she sure as hell wasn't helping.

"Thanks… for taking me to dinner…" hell, I'll take it.

"Don't worry about it. I just kinda feel bad, what is Misato going to eat?" she lightly slapped my chest.

"Let her eat what she can find, serves her right for coming home so late!" well, yeah, but she didn't deserve to not eat, "Fine! We can get an extra meal for her, okay? Is your conscious clear now?" it helped…

"Yeah, actually…" we finally get to the stand and take our seats, "What are you going to get? Let me guess, extra hot?" she laughed her sarcastic laugh.

"Like hell I will! I hate that stuff! I only had you make it because I knew Misato would do that! It still wasn't as bad as she made it out to be though." So I went out of my way for her, and it was a joke? Damn! A man in an apron walks up to us and smiles.

"What can I get the young couple, huh?" heh… it's funny because it's finally true!

"First off, shut the hell up, and second, I'll have the shrimp ramen." He glares at her.

"Well excuse me for trying to be friendly. What will he be having?" note to self; do NOT tell anyone about us dating.

"Uh… I'll have the beef… thanks," he mumbled something and walked off to make our dinners, "You know Asuka, he was just joking… I take it I'm not allowed to tell anyone at school?" she looks over at me and smiles THAT smile.

"Do what you want, when I've made up my mind, I really don't get ashamed of it. Just know that I will kill anyone that makes fun of us, so be sure to tell your stooge friends that!" that was unexpected! So I can actually tell people… nice…

"Will do!" we both laugh as the man walks back up and sets down two bowls.

"Here ya go, enjoy… brats…" he was monotone now, and he mumbled the last part.

"Thanks prison-bitch…" Asuka got the last word! I don't think he heard it though, "Whatever, I'm here to enjoy myself… I'll let it go for now," thank God! I thought she was about to kill him! She begins to gorge on her meal, damn near inhaling it!

"You were really hungry, huh?" she looks up at me with noodles still hanging from her mouth. She sucked them up and swallowed, "Didn't you eat lunch?" I still haven't eaten mine yet…

"Well yeah, but Hikari forgot hers, so I gave her half of mine. Ya know, Toji really needs to make a move quick. Hikari's losing interest," wait… losing? She had an interest?

"Really? Should I talk to him?" I take my first bite of ramen, then realize I was quite hungry too. "Should we try and hook them up?" this idea actually appealed to me. Maybe Toji wouldn't be such a jerk if he had her.

"That won't be hard, just get him to ask her out. She'll say yes, I can guarantee it. Wanna hear something funny? The thing that attracts her to him is his 'sensitive side'! Have you ever seen that in him? EVER?" hell no! I doubt he even HAS a sensitive side!

"No, but as long as Hikari thinks he has one, let her. I'll try to get him to ask her out, but no promises," we both take the last bite of food.

"Okay, maybe Hikari won't stick to me like a lost puppy if they date," I pull out the money and throw it on the counter. "Anyway, thanks for dinner. I liked it," so did I… it was the first time we actually ate a meal without bickering.

"I'm glad." We began to walk back to Misato's hand in hand…

A/N- Near the end it lost the humor, but the relationship grew. Before any of you say anything, I know that I didn't show any sign of Shinji liking her before this, and I know that Rei should be dead after the Third Impact. What will become of this new relationship? Will Shinji tell everyone at school? Find out in the next chapter; School Trouble, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	4. School Trouble

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 4: School Trouble

Misato's Crib – 4:00 AM

"DAMNIT! Why the hell does the MAGI have to be so smart?!?!" I leap out of bed, heart pounding as Misato came storming through the door. I run out into the living room – still half asleep – and look at her red-face.

"Misato? Are you okay?" Asuka comes jetting out of her room full speed and fails to stop on time, sending her tripping into the sofa… guess what happens.

"God damnit! Get me out of here!" her upper body was pinned inside of the sofa and her legs flailed freely above her. I pull down the sofa and she gets up, then immediately glares at Misato, "Where the hell were you? Do you know what time it is?" Misato glared right back.

"I was at work young lady! Excuse me for trying to feed and shelter you!" she was playing chess again…

"Don't lie! You were playing chess all night again! You'll never beat the MAGI, get over it!" Misato was speechless for once. She rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"I'm a little stubborn…" she let out a small laugh. Asuka just rolls her eyes and goes back to the room, slamming the door as she does. I had to get to bed too, it was a school night.

"I'm going back to bed, good night Misato." I start to walk back to my room, but then I feel a tugging at my shirt.

"Hold on, I need to talk with you. May I ask what is happening between you and Asuka?" how the hell did she always do that?

"I-I don't know what you mean… we just went to get dinner at a ramen stand…" I could feel my face on fire. She smiles and gets her normal Misato smirk, "W-What?" great, I'm stuttering.

"Come on, spill it. Section 2 said they saw you two holding hands," stalkers, "now tell me what's going on. Are you two finally dating?" I just keep quite, "YOU ARE! I knew you'd get together eventually!" damn it… we'll never hear the end of this.

"Misato! Keep it down… she'll kill me!" I know that she said that she didn't care, but Misato was different.

"Fine…" she grabs my wrist and drags me out onto the balcony, "Now, tell me everything! I'm so excited about this!" now why was SHE excited?

"Do we have to talk about this?" sure, I saw her as family, but this was just weird.

"Fine then, I'll ask Asuka," NO!

"Hold on! I'll tell you!" damnit, there's no way out of this! "We are together… and we have a date… on Sunday…." Her eyes lit up and she grew an even bigger smile.

"Awww! My little Shinji is growing up! Have you two kissed yet?" truthfully, I was hoping for that on Sunday!

"Well, no but-" she got wide eyes and cut me off.

"No way! After what she wrote, I thought you two would have made out by now!" wrote? She read Asuka's diary! I wasn't the only that deserved to get thrown out of a window!

"What… did she write?" curiosity killed the cat.

"You can't tell her I told you, but she said that you had a nice butt!" WHAT?! No wonder she was staring at me in a plug suit! "Also, apparently you're quite the target around school. She wrote that girls are always talking about you." Okay… what else don't I know?

"Okay, I think I've had enough… I'm going to bed…" simply out of embarrassment, I walk off to my room while she laughed. I had to admit though, I did have a burst in my ego because of that. So Asuka thinks I have a nice butt… well, her too!

"Shinji? What are you still doing up?" I turn the corner and see Asuka up, "I thought you were going to bed…" her eyes were half shut and she looked simply exhausted.

"I am, I just had to talk with Misato," HAD to, "just go back to bed. We have school tomorrow." With a moan, she walked back into her room, and so did I.

---

Morning

"Oh, Shinji… Shinji… SHINJI!" I wake up to Asuka at my bedside yelling. I look up at her and see that she is already in her uniform and about to leave, "I'm giving you thirty seconds to get ready! Get your ass out of bed!" Asuka wasn't exactly a morning person in my opinion.

"Oh… sorry…" I lug out of bed and go over to my closet, "Are you going to stay here or what?" I had a grin on, but because I was facing the wall, she couldn't see it.

"Shut up!" she slams the door behind her. Like she ordered, I get dressed quickly and exit the room still tucking in my shirt. "It's about time! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" I grab my bag as we jet out the door.

"Sorry for sleeping…" I look down at my watch to see exactly how late we were, "Asuka… school isn't for another hour…" why the hell did she wake me up and scare me half to death if we're this early? As we walked, she grabbed my hand.

"What? You've never heard of some alone time? I thought we could spend some time together before school started. Sound good?" was Asuka being romantic? Wow… that's new! I never thought she would do this!

"Sure… if you want to," I enjoyed this, actually out in public holding Asuka's hand. Sure, I'd be shunned if anyone saw us, but I really didn't care at the moment…

"NNNOOOO!!!!" I look back to see Toji standing wide eyed with a fallen Kensuke next to him. Of all the people to see this, why did it have to be them? "SHINJI! What happened to you?!?!?" Asuka looked back at me.

"May I?"

"You may…" she released my hand and began to crack her knuckles.

"So… you think this is funny?" she gets that fire in her eye, "I'll give you ten seconds, nine, eight, ah screw it, ONE!" she ran full speed towards a cowering Toji and close-lines him to the floor. Now both of them were side by side on the floor, "Now, I believe you have something to say to us." She steps on Toji's chest.

"Nice… panties…" he was looking up her skirt and smiling.

"Pervert!" she takes back her foot and kicks him in the groin, "Asshole!" she storms back to me with a red-with-anger face.

"Um… I think you got him…" she once again starts to walk next to me, "You okay?" her face was still red!

"No! People like that piss me off! Who cares who a person's dating? That's how rumors start!" well yeah, but she didn't have to do THAT, "I swear, they say one word at school and they DIE!" she would kill them too!

"Do what you want, just don't get caught!" I finally got a small smile out of her.

---

Class 3-A – First Bell

Luckily, Toji didn't say a word and Kensuke was still white as a ghost, so nobody knew… yet. I'm sure by the end of the day Toji would say something and the whole school would know.

"Okay… please be quiet…" the class instantly shut up, "Good, now, back to sex-ed…" he once again began to ramble on. Almost like clock-work, my computer beeps. I open it and enter the chat room.

You have entered "**…**"

**SPORTman-** …

**NERV**- …

**Hornyeva**- god damnit…

**Hornyeva** has left the room

**Unit01 **has entered the room

**Unit01**- okay, what?

**HHgirl** has entered the room

**HHgirl**- hi guys! hi toji!

**SPORTman**- …

**HHgirl**- huh? are you okay?

**NERV**- Shinji… and Asuka…

**Unit01**- don't you dare!  
**HHgirl**- what? what's up with Asuka?

**NERV**- are dating…

**HHgirl**- I'm sorry… what?

**Unit01**- I hate you kensuke… so much…

**REDcutie** has entered the room

**REDcutie**- hey Hikari. You called- you brought me HERE?!

**Unit01**- FUCK!!!

**REDcutie**- oh, real nice Shinji!

**Unit01**- no, sorry, it's kensuke.

**NERV- **Holding hands! You two were holding hands! Linked fingers and everything! God Shinji, what did she do to you? Snap out of it! For the love of God, get out of her grip! She'll eat your brain!

**Unit01**- Kensuke, shut the hell up. At least I have a girlfriend! You know what you have? A camera!

**REDcutie**- Yeah! The only action you'll ever see is with some chick named Bob!

**Unit01**- Fine, you all want to know?

**REDcutie**- we're dating, happy? We have a date tomorrow. Get used to it!

**Unit01**- so for once in your life, grow up and at least TRY not to piss me off. Okay?

**SPORTman**- … ouch…

**Unit01**- You too toji!

**HHgirl**- I'm agreeing with Shinji on this one… TOJI!

**REDcutie**- holy crap…

**Unit01- **You know what? toji, I'm giving you thirty seconds to do it before I do.

**SPORTman**- you better not!

**REDcutie** has left the room

**NERV** has left the room

**HHgirl**- ?

**Unit01**- ten, nine, eight…

**SPORTman**- DON'T!

**Unit01**- three, two, one… hey Hikari, wanna know a secret?

**HHgirl**- Uh… sure I guess…

**SPORTman**- Stop! For the love of God!

**Unit01**- Then ask her!

**HHgirl**- OO

**SPORTman**- fine… hjikari… ewillk uyou gfo oiut wiotuh ne?

**Unit01**- You're going to have to dissect that…

**HHgirl**- did you just ask me if I have grapes?

**SPORTman-** damnit…

**Unit01**- he's asking you out!

**HHgirl**- 00

**SPORTman**- damn you shinji!

**HHgirl**- it's about time! Yes already!

**SPORTman**- see what you- wait… yes?

All of the computer screens went black.

"Stop chatting! Pay attention already! You know what? Just for that, pop quiz!" ah crap! "Get out a sheet of paper and answer my questions. ONE! What is the female reproductive organ?" well that was an easy start, "TWO! What is the male's?" I have no idea! Damn, this was going to be an easy grade! "THREE! How are babies made?" he does know we're in eighth grade, right? How are babies made… ummm… a stork? "FOUR! What is the name of the male sex cell?" egg! "Last one! In the third month of the fetus's development stage, what new body part do they grow?" okay, not so easy. So I got an A-, big deal. "Pencils down! Pass your papers forward!" the class does so silently. When Toji hands me his paper, I see a doodle of him beating on me. I look back at him, literally red with anger. Why was he mad? He got a yes! Hikari was all smiles though, she couldn't stop smiling!

"I'm going to kill you…" he whispered to me.

"You got a yes! You should be happy!" I hear Hikari giggle a little. Hell, if I was in her point of view, I'd be laughing my ass of right now. The boy that has had a crush on her for God only knows how long just got a yes, and he's pissed… yeah, that makes sense.

"Hey Toji!" Hikari took Toji's attention away from me and onto her, "I want to meet you outside during lunch, okay?" Hikari was making a move? Nice!

"O-Okay…" his eyes were wide as he stared at her. You know, he always bragged about being so suave with the women, yet when he finally gets one to date him, he's more useless then Pen-Pen.

---

Lunch

"Asuka, we have to follow Toji and Hikari!" the class just went outside for lunch, and we were the last ones in the class, "She said that she wanted to talk with him… he got a yes!" her eyes went wide.

"Already? I told you it was going to be easy! Hurry up! I don't want to miss this!" she ran out of the room and I followed soon after her. I wonder what she was going to say. Maybe something about his 'sensitive side'! when we get outside, we see them at a table together, so we sneak behind a nearby bush.

"Y-You need t-to talk with me?" he was blushing so hard! I saw a slight tint of pink on Hikari's face too, but not much.

"Yeah… was Shinji serious? Are you really asking me out?" she thought I was kidding?

"Um… yeah…" he looked down at the table. Look up you idiot! Look at her FACE! "Sorry if it's kinda… stupid…" friggen idiot!

"Stupid? No, that's not stupid. What's stupid is that you took so long to do it! Why didn't you ask earlier?" was this Hikari?

"I… thought that you'd say no… are you?" Let me spell this out for him. She. Said. Yes. You. Dumbass. Get it?

"No! I want to, I just want to know why you never made a move before. You can't tell me Shinji never told you!" don't tell him I knew! He'll kick my ass! It was Asuka's fault! She told me not to tell him!

"He… knew? I'm going to kill him!" he finally looked up at her, "So… you DO want to go out with me? Really?" did she not just say that?

"Did I not just say that?" ha! "So Mr. Suzahara… where will you be taking me?" she had a long grin on her face. I swear, if he said the batting cages, I'll laugh my ass off. Just as he was about to answer, I hear a rustling in my backpack.

"Um… movies?" I unzip it to see Pen-Pen holding 'Snow Sex' in his hands, "how about tomorrow?" that son of a bitch followed me to school again!

"Is that Pen-Pen?" Asuka looked down into my back pack and her eybrow twitched, "What… is he reading?" she reaches inside and grabs him by the beak. She raises him – only by his beak by the way – and stare him in the eye, "So, it was you that brought the porn to school… do you know what you put Shinji through?" Pen-Pen's eyes were wide as he stared back at her, "Not so much to do now that I have you, huh?" she got a wicked smile on.

"That sounds great! What are we going to see?" Pen-Pen struggled under her grip.

"You can't get away. Now, say sorry to Shinji," she turned him so he faced me.

"Mmmmm!" he tried to let out a 'squawk', but all that came out was a loud hum.

"Okay, I'm going to let go of you, but you won't make a sound, okay?" he nodded slightly.

"How about March of the Penguins?" Asuka released him and his arms started to flail as he screamed. He ran out of the bush, jumped onto the table Hikari and Toji were at, and continued running down the street. "Never mind…"

---

After School – On The Walk Home

"Okay, so for once Pen-Pen didn't get in the way, but he almost got us caught! I swear, tomorrow I'm making him watch Oprah!" yet another show he hated.

"Whatever, I'm just glad they're finally together… couples are popping up all over, huh?" she wraps an arm around my shoulder, "Looks like Kensuke is the only one left… wanna try and hook him up with a girl? Or is it a boy? I keep on forgetting. That'll be a challenge, won't it?" like that'll ever happen. Hell, he could probably walk up to some whore and give her a million dollars and end with her saying something like 'Hell no! I'd rather do Gendo!' I can really see that happening.

"Do you think that's even possible? I mean, he IS kinda annoying…" kinda? "Plus, can't we just enjoy what we already did?" can't we just enjoy each other?

"Fine… but about their date, they're going to the movies too, what if we bump into them?" I doubt it. They were going to see some romance film, and we were going to see a horror.

"Don't worry about it. We're going there to have fun, not to worry about them." Having fun? Dumbass!

"You know, you got really pissed today. That was the first time you showed that you had balls!" ow… my pride…

"Well I was pissed! You were too!" she's always pissed…

"Well, you know me!" told ya, "Plus, I gotta defend my man!" she grabs onto my arm and chuckles slightly, "So tell me, have you picked out a movie yet? You know I want horror, right?" what's new? Damn, just what happened this morning was horror!

"Well… there is one called The Suffering, I heard that it's pretty good. I think it's off an old game from a few years ago. The preview said that it was about a guy that supposedly killed his family, and got sent to prison. He doesn't remember anything, so as he fights his way through prison, he slowly remembers his past. Oh, also, he's fighting these creepy monsters. Sound good?" hell, the preview alone made me piss myself… note to self, bring extra underwear.

"Sure, sounds good."

---

Gendo's Office

"Die!" a climatic battle was happening between Gendo and the forces of evil. For once in his life – Gendo thought – he might actually make it. He might actually make a difference in the world. For once in his life, he will be appreciated.

"Get them, sir," his right hand man, Fuyutsuki, was at his side, rooting all the way for Gendo. _He has always been there for me,_ Gendo thought_ I'm sorry Fuyutsuki… this might be it…_ "Um… sir?"

"What is it?!"

"A Slayer is behind you…" in an instant, the screen went red, and Torque's head was sliced off.

"Damnit… your turn…" with a sweaty palm, Gendo hands over the chunk of plastic.

---

Misato's Crib

We were just now entering the apartment and sitting down to watch some TV. Out of nowhere, Misato come crashing through the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, hello my young couple! Guess what just happened!" she scared the hell out of both of us! Why was she home so early?

"You finally quit drinking?"

"You got your tubes tied?"

"Another breast implant?"

"New shoes?"

"Wonder Girl is dead?"

"You finally accepted that what happened to your father wasn't your fault, and finally stopped obsessing over the angels, thus becoming a better guardian, woman, and all around human being?" okay… I went a little too far…

"Okay smart asses, now you don't get to hear it. And by the way, Asuka," she leaned down in front of Asuka, "Just because you have a puny B plus cup, doesn't mean I have to…" uh… no comment…

"At least I'm still a virgin!" Asuka stood up and glared at her.

"Yeah, and want to hear a horror story about that? It hurts like hell the first time!" Misato had a half-smile on.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?!" Asuka, on the other hand, was red as a cherry and had her 'I'm going to kill you' look on.

"I'm twenty-nine! Yeah I know about it! And I recommend you don't find out any time soon young lady!" um… me… to…

"Whatever… just tell us what happened!" Asuka falls back onto the sofa… fuck! "Misato, I swear to God, if you don't get a new sofa… I'll rip off Pen-Pen's b-"

"Squawk!!!" we all heard Pen-Pen scream from his cooler. Misato pulls down the seat and frees us from the crappy sofa.

"I like this sofa! And I already told you, I'm not tellin'…" she put her hands on her hips and raised her nose, smiling slightly, "…" I could see her building up… "Me and Kaji are together again!" who didn't see that coming?

"So you slept with him?" Misato turned beat red! "So tell me, is he good in bed?" Asuka had a small smirk along with a raised eyebrow. Man, this was better then any movie we could see!

"W-We didn't sleep… shutup!" she stormed off to her room. Me and Asuka had a good laugh at her reaction, and a faint cursing could be heard from her room.

"You know, Shinji, I think I have an idea for after the movies tomorrow…" She had a mischievous look on her face. I… was fairly creeped out now…

A/N- Okay, some serious slow points, but I'm trying. Anyway, now that Toji and Hikari are together, what do you think will happen? Will they stay together? What does Asuka have in mind? Could I possibly come up with worse questions? Find out in the next chapter; First Time, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	5. First Time

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 5: First Time

Misato's Crib – That Night – 6:00 PM

"Hey Shinji!" I hear Misato yell from her room – where, by the way, she has been all day, "Can you come here for a second? I need to talk with you," me and Asuka were just watching TV sense we got home, so I was basically bored out of my mind.

"Yeah, coming," carefully, I get up off the sofa and head for Misato's room. As always, I knock on the door before entering.

"I already said to come here!" I take that as an okay and open the door. She was lying on her back on the bed reading a newspaper. How does she live in this mess? Food cans, clothes, paper, and a few things I'd rather not look at were scattered all over to room, "Okay, listen, Kaji is coming over tonight, and I need you to keep Asuka in check. I'm ordering the food, so you don't have to cook. Just make sure Asuka doesn't screw this up, okay?" like I didn't have my hands full already!

"Well… I could try, but I can't promise anything…" surprisingly, I get an idea, "What's in it for me?" she went wide eyed.

"Um… I… huh… well, what do you want?" putty in my hands!

"Help with Asuka. I have no idea what to do tomorrow at the movies… any ideas?" she smiles wide, "Without teasing me?" the smile disappears.

"You're no fun! Fine, I'll help. For one, what movie are you going to see? Romance? A chick-flick? Comedy?"

"Horror… The Suffering…" she began to laugh, "What's so funny?! I thought you said you weren't going to make fun of me!" she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Sorry… it's just that… it's so predictable! You do know that you're going to watch a guy shoot the heads off of monsters for three hours, right? Let me guess, Asuka is the one that wanted to see a horror?" embarrassed, I nod slightly, "I knew it! Okay… sorry… I'll stop… now that you are watching THAT, chances are she'll be clingy afterwards. For some reason, women are always all over their date after a horror, so try and act casual. Don't be that normal 'Don't touch me!' boy you are. Of you play your cards right, you might even get a little smooch!" did she have to use that word? Misato just loved to torture us, didn't she?

"Um… thanks… I think…" I start to walk out of the room, obviously blushing.

"Hey! Don't forget about your end of the deal!" with a wave, I head back out to the living room.

"Hey Shinji, what'd Misato want?" carefully, I sit down next to her.

"Nothing, but Kaji's coming over for dinner… try and behave, okay?" might as well come right out and say it, right? Wrong. Very, very, VERY wrong. She glares over at me and gets that fire in her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Are you calling me rude?! Asshole!" did she just… wait… I'm confused now…

"No! I'm not saying that! I'm saying that Misato is really happy about this, so we should both try and behave around him, okay?" she calms down slightly and gets a wicked smirk… aw crap!  
"Okay, sure, but I want something in return." Why is it that I had to do it? Misato's the one that wanted her to behave! Maybe I should just tell her… nah, then I'll have two women on me; one hormonal and the other vengeful.

"Um… okay… what is it?" she wraps her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear.

"I want… you…" good lord!

"Asuka… I don't think we should," I swear, sometimes I can be the biggest dumbass in the world. With her arms still around me, she crawled over me, ending with her knees on either side of mine.

"Come on… it'll be fun, and I know you want too…" was this Asuka? This had to be a prank! "Why not?" she was still whispering in my ear. Just then, Misato walks out fo her room.

"Whoa! Don't do that HERE! Make out somewhere else!" crap…

"That's what I wanted, right there…" so it was a prank! Thankfully, it wasn't on me! In fact, I was on the winning side for once! "Oh Shinji! That's so good!" okay… not funny anymore… now she was just pushing it!

"I said enough! Asuka, get off of him!" with a chuckle, she crawls off of me, "Okay you two, I think we need to talk!" 'the talk'. I've already had this!

"Misato! Lighten up! It was a joke!" Misato rolls her eyes and goes into the kitchen.

"Not funny! Here, if you're going to pull that crap, take this," Misato reaches in her jacket pocket and pulls out a small paper square. She tosses it at Asuka and Asuka catches it. This isn't going to turn out well… I knew what it was, but apparently Asuka didn't. She read the back of it, then went beat red, "Yeah, now who's laughing!"

"Still me. Tell me, why did you have this?" she had a smirk on her face. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Wanting to stay away from Asuka when she blows up, I get up to answer it. I open the door to Kaji standing there in casual clothes.

"Well if it isn't Shinji! So, is Misato here? Don't tell me she's cooking!" yep, it's Kaji. Misato came out of the kitchen with her annoyed face on, "Oh, there's the beautiful woman! May I come in?" Asuka still had the condom in her hands, and now she was stuck with it. In a quick action, she shoves it between the cousins.

"You may. Make another crack about my cooking and you get to eat it, got it?" Kaji smiled and put his hands up.

"Okay, I'll shut up now." He walks inside and kisses Misato… deep…

"Geez you two, get a room!" Misato glares at Asuka.

"Hey! You're just jealous that you haven't done that with Shinji!" did she just say… damnit…

"Whoa-ho! Nobody told me about that! So the two teens are in love, huh?" great, no even Kaji knew! At least he could actually help with this.

"Misato!" we both yell in unison. Are we still recovering from the effects of that damn DDR pad? Misato and Kaji laughed at us, and we simply turned red. Time to shoot back! "At least we're staying together!" damnit! We did it again! They just laughed all the harder.

"You two are perfect for each other! I have to admit Shinji, nice one. Never thought you had it in ya!" maybe Kaji wasn't that helpful… almost like an act of God, the door bell rang. As always, I get up and answer it.

"Is this Misato's apartment? I have a food delivery here."

"Yeah, thanks," I take the food from him and hand hum a few dollars as a tip. With a wave, he left, "Okay, foods here" I walk back over and set it down on the table.

"It's about time! I'm starving!" Misato grabbed one of the boxes and flung it open, "Come on! Dig in!" she begins to devour her meal. We all just stare at her as she engulfs the food. Even Kaji had a disgusted look on his face!

"How does she do that?" Asuka whispered in my ear.

"No idea…"

---

Later… Much Later – 3:00 AM

"Come on Kashi… just swon more drinksh…" like always, Misato was drunk after take-out. She had her full weight on Kaji's shoulder, and I could tell that he was mortified.

"Misato, I think you've had enough. Let's get you to bed, okay?" he picks her up and leaves the table, leaving me and Asuka alone.

"You know, Misato can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Can't we ever have a dinner with friends without her getting piss-eyed drunk?" that, my dear Asuka, is the question that would kill us all… huh?

"I… don't know…" my mind is wandering again.

"Were you thinking too deep again?" I nod slightly, "Careful, you might hurt yourself like last time," she wasn't kidding around…

"Anyway, we should be getting to bed. I don't want to be tired all day tomorrow." I get up and stretch my arms above my head. She gets up right after me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"You know what? I think you're growing on me! I think I'll keep ya!" was that a compliment? She had a smile on, so I think it was. '_¡Sueño con ella!_' huh? '_¡Consiga en su damnit de los pantalones!_' what the hell? It sounded like some Hispanic guy was yelling.

---

Gendo's Office

"Fuyutsuki! Shinji has found out about Jose! I knew he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut! Go to plan B!" Fuyutsuki hit a large red button on Gendo's desk.

---

Misato's Crib

_¡Usted puede nunca destruirme! _Did Misato give me a beer?

"Shinji? Are you okay?" I just don't know anymore…

"Yeah… just tired… I'm going to bed," with her still holding on to me, we begin to walk out of the kitchen. When we get to the hallway, she lets go of me, "Sleep good Asuka, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, you too… night," she walked into her room and I did the same with mine. after changing into a night-shirt and pants, I fall back onto my bed. Was what Misato said true, or was she teasing me again? A part of me hoped that what she said was true, but then again, it'd be kinda embarrassing. With high hopes for tomorrow, I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. Right before I do, I hear a very faint voice. _¿Leche conseguida?_

---

Morning – No Time

"Hey Shinji! Whatcha' doin'?" I was in the living room, for some reason alone, and Asuka just came through the front door. She was in her normal school uniform and had a huge smile on.

"Just watching TV, you want to join?" with a smile, she walks over and sits next to me.

"So, anything special happen to you today?" she had a cute voice right now for some reason. She grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulders.

"No, not really," she laid her head on the crook of my neck. She was acting odd! She was never like this with me! "How about you?" like Misato said, I try to keep my cool.

"Nothing special…" she paused as she crawled over me like that time when she tricked Misato. Her smile was ear-to-ear.

"I… don't think Misato's here," she leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I know… this is just for us…" she leans back, only inches from my face, "Now close your eyes…" okay, she had my attention now! Doing as I was told, I lost one of my senses. A few seconds later, I feel a warm breath on my cheek, then a soft push against my lips. Was… she kissing me?! Slowly, I open my eyes and see her head on mine… she was! I was actually kissing Asuka! She pulled back and looked at me with a smile, "I told you not to open your eyes…" with another smile, she leans back in. our lips meet once again, and she puts her hand behind my head. After a couple seconds, she opens her mouth. Was this seriously happening to me?! I wonder how far I could push this… I put my hands on her hips as I melted into the kiss. One last time, she pulls back, "Not bad… you're pretty good… one more thing though. I need a favor… I need you to wake up…"

---

Shinji's Room – Morning – 9:00 AM

"Wake up! Are you dreaming of me again?" oh shit… not again… that's four times this month! I lean up, trying to hide my shame, "Damnit Shinji, will you please stop with that?" like I could help it!

"Sorry… can you just leave? Please? For the love of God?" with a smirk, she walks out of the room, "Damn I need a lock on that door…" I mumble to myself. I get up ad get dressing in a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. I walk out of the room to see a smiling Asuka… here it comes…

"Did you know that Kaji spent the night? I don't think they did it, but still!" what's new? Kaji always spent the night when she got wasted. I guess now that they were dating it was somehow different… but they've always had SOME kind of attraction to each other, so I really didn't see the difference. Hell, me and Asuka are dating, yet we still sleep one door away from each other!

"Yeah, just leave it. So, do you want to go to the movies now, or grab something to eat?" I already made reservations for twelve… please choose the post!

"Let's eat first, I'm hungry. Just give me a few minutes to get changed," I thought she looked fine… apparently I was wrong, "You should get changed too," apparently I was wrong about my clothes too. With a sigh, I go back in to my room and get changed AGAIN. This time it tried to wear something a little better. I grabbed a button-up long-sleeved shirt and put it over what I was already wearing, leaving it unbuttoned. You know, just adding this simple black, white-striped shirt made me look all the better. Feeling fairly confident, I walk back out of the room – this time with a few thousand Yen in my pocket. That would have SUCKED if I forgot money!

"Hey Asuka! You ready?" her door was still closed and I was outside of it.

"Almost, just wait," I hear a rusting, obviously her getting dressed. Suddenly, I feel a tug at the back of my shirt. I turn and see Kaji with a big smile on… crap. I knew he was about to make an embarrassing comment.

"So, your date with the wonderful Asuka is today, huh? You nervous?" well NOW I was!

"N-No… not really…" liar…

"Good, just remember to keep your cool, okay? And also," here it comes… "take this," he hands me a small box of mints, "Since you're going to the movies AND lunch, you might just need these!" ah damnit…

"Kaji!" he laughs his normal confident laugh, "You know Asuka wouldn't go that far on the first date," I tried to keep my voice down; I was right outside her door.

"Okay, if you say so, just keep those on hand, okay? And… try not to pull anything at the movies… I did that with Sato'… look, if you like your organs where they are, keep your hands off of her until she shows a sign of wanting it, okay?" he had his hand on his stomach, apparently remembering his date as he walked back into Misato's Room.

"So, ya ready to take me out?" I shove the box in my pocket as I whip around to see Asuka. I didn't even hear her get out of the room! I skimmed over her new out fit… wow. She was… actually beautiful. She wore a red short dress that cut off at her upper knee. It had a slit on the left side, showing her upper thigh. Her V-cut neck showed… enough cleavage… it was all held up by spaghetti straps… okay, so not TOO much to hold up, "You like? I got this six months ago on a shopping spree with Hikari. It's… a little tight…" a little?! You could see every detail of her body! It was damn near a plug suit!

"I think it looks great," of course I did! Any guy would!

"Thanks…" I saw a slight blush on her face as she smiled. At this point, I really don't care that I just got done spending 4000 Yen just for the reservations. Seeing her like this – no, not just looking sexy, happy too – was far from worth it.

"Let me just call a cab and we can get going," after a few minutes, the cab was 'on its way'. We both sit down on my bed and patiently wait for the cab… unfortunately Misato was up and sober. She comes walking into my room and goes wide eyed.

"Asuka! Cover up! Damn!" Asuka grabs my pillow and covers up the opening to her dress, "Are you seriously going to go out like that?" Asuka was blushing so bad!

---

Gendo's Office

"Fuyutsuki…" Gendo had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes sir?"

"Remind me to write up Major Katsuragi for covering indecent exposure to a pilot," Gendo had cameras installed EVERYWHERE in the Katsuragi residence after the angels were all dead. Hey, a man needed some entertainment!

"Yes sir…" _fucking pedophile…_

---

Misato's Crib

"Well excuse me if I grew! This used to be past my knees!" wait… if she grew that much… no wonder she said it was tight!

"I thought you two were just going out to the movies! Why are you wearing THAT?!" hey, she was the only one complaining.

"Just like you said Misato, 'Just because you have a puny B+ cup doesn't mean I have to'. Well, just because I'm still young and have enough to show off my body doesn't mean I shouldn't!" like Misato didn't have anything to show! A friggen double-D cup and Asuka says THAT?!

"Whatever… as long as you're wearing something underneath, it's okay. Just cross your legs when you sit down, okay?" Misato seemed pretty calm about this, "One thing though… does it have to be a thong?" Asuka owned a thong? I've never seen it… during laundry I mean!

"MISATO!!!" Asuka threw the pillow at her "I'm not a friggen five year old!" Misato – at this point – was laughing her ass off.

"So… thong, huh?" wrong thing to say on my part.

"Shut up! It's not like you'll ever get to see it!" she punches me in the arm… hard. Kaji comes into the room, almost laughing himself.

"What's this I hear about Asuka's thong?" Asuka hurls her shoe at him, ending with a large hole in the wall. Misato and Kaji both walk off laughing, leaving Asuka to fume… and me to die.

"Um… sorry about that…" she got up and flattened out her dress.

"Forget it… now… seriously," yeah, like I was going to forget this! My girlfriend was wearing a thong!

"Forget what?"

"Good boy…" just then we hear a car horn honking, "Sounds like our ride is here. You ready?" I get up and take hold of her hand.

"Yeah," that was the first time I actually went for her hand, and it turned out better then I thought it would. She smiles a little and we both walk out to the cab. Inside was a dark black man with dread-locks. He looked Jamaican, mainly because of his shirt. 'Ziggy' was written across it with green yellow and red. I open the door for Asuka and she crawls in.

"So, where ya be goin' me young couple?" oh yeah, he's Jamaican.

"Um… to the Hoaiti please," with a nod, he begins to drive.

"So, you two on ya first date? I still rememba me first date. She was a good fut and a half talla then me… what times!" he seemed like a pretty nice guy. I look oer at his drivers license mounted on the headboard. "Ichbal Nahied"… that… didn't sound Jamaican. The picture looked like Sadam too.

"Um… if you don't mind my asking… what's up with the picture?" he lets out a small chuckle.

"Me go through some changes, mon. Don't you worry about it none!" slowly, I reach over and buckle Asuka's seatbelt, then mine, "So tell me, how'd ya two meet?" my heart was racing at this point.

"W-We met because o-of the Evas…" he let out a booming laugh.

"No jokin' around mon, really how'd ya meet? School?" I didn't exactly feel safe in this guy's car.

"We're pilots… I'm the Second child and he's the Third." She reaches up and grabs one of his locks, "Now, I recommend you tell us exactly who you are… that is unless you don't like your hair." Like that was going to work!

"Wait! Hold up little girlie! Don't rip out me locks!" I've been wrong before, "Me be a alien, don't be a rat! I just tryin' to maka livin'!" with a sigh, she lets him go, "Thanks ya so much!"

"Whatever, just hurry up," the man took the fastest route to the restaurant, wich only took a few minutes. Just as we were getting out of the car, he spoke.

"Why, thank you so very kindly for not beating me. Consider this ride free of charge, and may you both have a wonderful day. Don't let this relationship go, young love is such a fragile thing. Good day to you both," what the fuck?! We both just stare at him.

"Um… thank… you?"

"Anytime mon! Hopen' to see ya both soon! YEAH!" with that, he sped off.

"Uh…" we both just stare at the tire marks on the road, "Are… you ready?" I think we just found a universal rift…

"Uh… huh…" Slowly, I took a wide-eyed Asuka's hand and took her inside. This was a pretty nice place, nice and peaceful. Candle lit rooms, quiet conversation, and the sweet aroma of food roamed the air.

"How may I help you two?" a dressed up man was behind a small podium with a clipboard in front of him.

"Yeah, we have a reservation for two under Shinji Ikari," with a smile he grabs two menus.

"Why Mr. Ikari! We've been waiting for you!" not this crap again… "I hope a window seat will be to your liking. If any of the staff is not to your liking, please feel free to ask for me. My name is Tiato, and I'm the manager. Please make yourself at home!" he pulled out Asuka's chair as she sat down. After giving us our menus, he walked off with a smile.

"Okay, what the hell was all that about?" Asuka was normally the one to like attention!

"You're the Second child, I'm the Third, our faces were all over the news after the third impact, what do you think? They're trying to suck up!" she got a small laugh out of this. Why is it that they were always so nice about this?

"Wonder if we could get a free meal out of this…" Asuka had a smirk on her face.

"We could try… got your ID on you?" with a smile, she reached up and pulled it out of the top of her dress, "Uh… wow…" what else did she have in there?! Wouldn't mind finding out myself…

"Yeah, stare all you want, you ain't gettin' any!" damnit!

"I know…" man, did I ever. She set the card on the side of the table, making it very easily seen. Jus then a man in a tux walks up to us.

"Hello, my name is Sao…" he turns his head and looks at the manager staring at him, "What can I start you off with today? The house recommends the bottled wi… never mind…" this guy was damn near sweating!

"Can we just order our food?" Asuka had a smirk on for some reason as she said that.

"Of course miss, what can I get you today?"

"Let me get the steak, well done please. And can I have a side of salad?" ouch… my wallet…

"Of course, and for the young man?" he jotted down Asuka's order on a pad of paper.

"Um… just give me the broccoli soup…" I saw the guy chuckle under his breath. Man… I hope I have enough money left over to pay for the movie! With a smile, he walks off.

"Listen… sorry about the whole Misato thing…" Misato thing?

"Huh? Misato thing?" she blushed a little, then I knew what she was talking about.

"When she saw me… I really wish she didn't do that!" the while thong thing… it's not like I minded! "I only bought this thing because Hikari told me to…" Hikari? Brown haired Hikari?

"How would she know about it?!" Asuka chuckled. Seriously, Hikari wearing THAT? I just can't ever imagine that happening…

"Look, can we just drop it? I'm just saying I'm sorry," damnit…

"Okay, don't worry about it…" awkward silence… extremely awkward… that is until the waiter came up to the table.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to get your drinks. May I get you something to drink?" yeah, can I get a full glass of penicillin?

"Can I just get a glass of water?" I'm trying to keep it cheap, mainly because Asuka was wiping me out.

"Same here," thank you God! Some of the drinks on there were a good 3000 Yen!

"Of course," with that, he walked off. Suddenly, I feel warmth wrap around my hand on the table. I look down to see Asuka's hand resting on top of mine, and he smiling slightly.

"You know, we both need to lighten up. We're here to have fun, not this awkward as hell conversation!"

"I know… it's just…" might as well flatter her. I have to opportunity, so I'm taking it, "I get nervous around such a beautiful woman," and the award for the biggest piece of crap line… Shinji Ikari!

"Did I not just say to lighten up? Look, just act normal, just think of this as any other day, okay?" her smile got a little more seductive, "Of course… this day has meaning behind it…" she laced her fingers in with mine.

"Okay… any other day… can it be the day that you ditched you date?" I don't care if I couldn't breath, I liked it!

"Um… maybe…" how many different smiles did this girl have?! I don't even know what this one is. Out of nowhere, we all hear a loud yelling coming from the kitchen. A guy comes storming out – actually running out and stands in the middle of the room.

"Okay, we're going to need all of you out of the restaurant now, we're having some electrical problems, and it wouldn't be safe if-" he was cut off by all the lights going red, leaving the very eerie, "Oh shit…" in an instant, thick metal sheets slam over all of the windows and one over the door. The guy turns around and yells into the kitchen, "Oh yeah, that angel defense system works real great! Why the hell did you leave it in?!" a mumbling went on between everyone in the room.

"Can't you just turn it off?" I heard one woman yell.

"No, I'm sorry, but this stays in effect for eight hours, there's no way to turn it off… all I can say is try and stay calm, we're in this for the long haul. Food will not be served due to the electricity being shit off, and all of your seats will be refunded. Sorry about this," as people began to yell, he walked back into the kitchen.

"You're… fucking… kidding me…" Asuka sat there, staring at the kitchen door wide eyed, "Eight hours?! We'll be here until six?!" damnit… well, at least we get to watch the movie at night, I'd rather have that anyway.

"Well… looks like lunch is ruined…" you know, I can say the stupidest things sometimes. Trying to recover from my slip-up, I move my chair next to hers, still holding her hand, "We might as well get used to it, I doubt he was lying."

"Damn this sucks…" she plops her head on my shoulder, "I was looking forward to this too…" almost out of instinct, I wrap an arm around her shoulders. Come to think of it, I'm way more comfortable around her now. Sure, we were dating, but I still wouldn't put it past her to knock me out!

"Oh my God! What are we going to do?!" some woman was balling her eyes out in the table next to us. Asuka turns around and looks at her with a blank stare.

"All you can do is panic… we're all going to die… he was just sugar coating it, there's one more angel, and it's going to kill us all," the woman instantly fainted. Asuka turned back around with a smirk.

"You know, that was kinda mean," not that I was complaining about her shutting the hell up!

"What? She was annoying, so I fixed it!"

"Thank you miss. I'm sorry about my wife, she can get… hysterical at times." Aside from a soft mumbling, that room was quiet. It actually sounded like before the lights went red, not much has changed. People carried on with their lives just as nothing happened. I like the fact that humans are able to just ignore problems like they are nothing, in my opinion, that is a sign of strength. For some reason, thinking this way actually calms me.

"Don't worry about it!" she goes back to lying on my shoulder, "Hey Shinji," she whispers so only I could hear it, "You wanna have some fun?" might as well, nothing else was going on.

"Um… sure… what do you have in mind?" she smiles and grabs my wrist. She gets up and guides me over to a small corner, hidden by a booth. We were completely out of sight by anyone near-by… huh… Asuka asked if I wanted to have fun, she brought me to a secluded corner, and she had a small smile on… huh… okay! She had my attention! "Um… what are we doing here?" ugh… fucking dumbass… THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!

"You said that you wanted to have fun, right?" I nod, trying not to smile, "Okay, well when we walk back out there, we're going to take one of the open booths. Since nobody can see us, I say we freak them out! After a few minutes, we can-" she was cut off by a man standing overhead.

"Excuse me, but can you two return to your seats? We need to keep all people within sight," we get up and walk off, Asuka glaring at him the whole way. when we get back to the main room, Asuka casually sits at a booth, so I sit next to her, still wanting to do whatever she had in mind. She was right, no one could see us, not a person alive was able to see past the two feet of wood and cousin!

"Okay, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going say something… but I think this'll be better," she puts her arms around my neck, "I was going to wait until after the movies… but forget it…" she begins to lean in closer to my face. Please don't let this be another dream! When she got within centimeters of my lips, she spoke, "I'm not teasing this time…" suddenly, our lips meet, but only slightly. We weren't quite kissing, but our lips were touching. With a sudden burst of courage… or was it raging hormones… I lean in to her and the kiss finally starts. Her lips were so soft, it was like silk. This was my first kiss, and it was with the most beautiful girl in Japan… then I decide to become less poetic. I was kissing her! After all this time, I was finally kissing Asuka Langley Souryu! Man this was awesome! When – after about thirty seconds – she pulls back, she looks into my eyes with a smile.

"Glad you didn't wait…" was all I could mutter.

"Me too… you're not to bad Third…" she removes her arms from my neck and once again rests her head on my shoulder, "I wouldn't mind doing that again…" I couldn't help but smile.

---

Six Hours Later

Asuka was asleep on my shoulder, and the rest of the restaurant was asleep too. I was probably the only one still awake, not that I could even get to sleep that is. My mind was still racing from what happened earlier today. That was one of the few moments I have that will be ours, and nobody else's. I doubt she'll tell anyone, and I know I won't. It's not even about me being embarrassed about it, it was more of a privacy issue. I have little secrets these days, so I hold on to what I can.

"Mmmmm…" Asuka stirs in her sleep, ending with her head falling onto my lap. She calmed back down and nuzzled into my lap. You know, I had to admit, she was cute when she slept. She seemed so peaceful, so calm. With Asuka, this was a rare moment. Thoughts of our past couldn't help but flash through my mind. Probably the most vivid memory was when we were asleep in the same room, and I came so close to kissing her. What was she muttering in her sleep? Why was she asking for her mother? From what I've heard, she hated her mother. Come to think of it, I don't know anything about her past. All I know is that she's from Germany, that's it.

I put my hand on her head, simply from habit now that we were okay with… well… contact. Before this, I wouldn't be able to touch her if my life depended on it, so now I do it when I can. Damn… could I sound more like a pervert? But seriously, I did feel that way. Before I could ponder this any further, I hear a humming outside the metal window, then a shredding on the window. Asuka slept through this surprisingly, she didn't even move. Soon, a large circle started to appear on the metal, and then the circle popped out, showing the cab driver holding a huge saw.

"Hey mon! Me heard about this place under lock, so me came to save ya! Oh! Lookin' like you were doin just fine!" he looks down at Asuka sleeping.

"Why… did you come back?" was all I could mutter.

"Because I like ya two! The little girlie there is one catch mon!" finally, Asuka slowly raises her head. When she figured out where she was laying her face turned beat red and she shot upright.

"Sorry… oh, what's he doing here?" her face lit up when she saw the man.

"I think he's here to save us, right?"

"No mon, I cut a hole in metal fo fun. Yeah me here to save ya! Now come on, tell the rest of em to get up," still dumbfounded at what's happening, I don't move, "Okay mon, me can do it,' with a rip of a cord, the saw starts up again. I hear a few people fall to the floor, and a few simply gasp, "Okay, if you wanna out of here, come on!" within two seconds people were lined up outside of the booth. Me and Asuka crawl out of the window… well… SHE crawled out of the window while I blocked the view by her request. When everybody was outside, the crowd slowly diminished into just us three.

"Thanks for that, we owe you one," Asuka actually put out her hand and shook his when she said that.

"Don't ya worry none girlie! If ya two need anything else, just ask! Me name is Bob, just so ya know," well, I could use one more thing.

"Do you have your cab with you? We kinda need to get to the movie theater." With a smile, he points to a certain yellow car in the street.

"Sure mon! Just hop in and hold on!" with shaking hands, we walk back to the cab. He said hold on… I don't like that. When we get into the back seat, he revs the engine to life and speeds off. "So, ya two really pilots? So is you Rei and you Shinji?" uh oh…

"Like hell I'm that blue haired whore! Don't you ever call me that again!" that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Oh, me bad, so you be Asuka?" finally!

"Yeah, and don't you forget it!"

"So tell me, how new be this relationship?" the theater was coming into sight.

"Only a few days," I actually responded to that question, I actually just wanted to end the conversation.

"Oh really? Well, looks like our time be up, see ya two later!" the car screeched to a halt in front of the theater, "In case ya two ever need a ride, call 666-6666!" we get out of the car and look at him through the window.

"Thanks again for getting us out of there," why did I always have to be the one to be polite?

"Why, simply forget about it. It was my pleasure to help my new friends. Remember, if you need anything, ever, just call that number… or… you can whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you?" what the hell?! We both just stand there staring at him wide eyed, "Uh… see ya two! Talk to ya later!" we still stood there staring, "OKAY! I'm out!" he speeds off into the night air. Okay, so not so much night as it was four PM…

"Did you notice the…?"

"Uh huh…"

"And did he…?"

"Uh huh…"

"What is he?"

"No friggen idea…" with my last comment, we shake it off and walk to the ticket booth, hand in hand. When we get there, we see a VERY old woman looking at the computer in confusion, "Um… excuse me? Can we get two tickets to The Suffering?" she pops up her head and looks at me wide eyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, of course," she pressed a button and two tickets popped out, "That'll be 1800 Yen please," in a quick exchange, I hand her the money and I take the tickets. I just wanted to be in seclusion again, I liked it like that. When we get to the theater room, we see that it was completely empty. The movie was just now starting, so it looks like we were the only ones in here.

"Man, this place really has gone downhill, huh?" after the Third Impact, the theater has had little visitors, few people even had the time. Japan was still getting on its feet economy wise, so people were working their asses off.

"Yeah well, at least we have the movies all to ourselves, right?" she had a flat voice, though it was new, I've heard it before… where?

"Yeah, why don't you pick out the seats? With a smile, she guides me over to the middle row, and the two middle seats.

"This good?"

"Yeah, sure," hell, as long as I got to sit next to her, I was fine! The opening credits were over, and now the screen showed a first person view of a man running. He sounded horrified as he stormed through dark prison halls. He looked down to show a handgun being gripped in his hands.

"I… need to get to the light…" he muttered. When he finally came to a dead end, he stared at the wall for a second, then turned around to show a horrible creature staring right back at him. It had the head of a manikin that was held up on a neck-brace. It's body was all bandages aside from it's limbs, that all cut off at the joint – leaving a bloody stump – and very large knives replacing normal limbs. In an instant, it slashed across the man's head and the screen went black.

"Nice…" I heard Asuka mutter. She would think that! The screen went black for a few seconds, the gold, thrashed letters came up that said 'The Suffering'. The screen came back on to show a man walking down a prison hall with a box full of his belongings. Casually, Asuka grabs onto my arm and lays her head on my shoulder… nice…

---

Two Hours Later

Two hours into the movie, and both good and bad has happened. On one hand, Asuka was holding onto my arm and lying on my shoulder, which was actually pretty nice. But behind us was some crazy woman is behind us screaming her head off at every appearance of a monster, which was about every minute. I could tell that it was starting to get on Asuka's nerves, and it was doing to same for me. On the screen Torque, who we found out was the main character, just shot off one of their head with a shotgun.

"AAHHHH!!!" god that was getting on my nerves! Finally Asuka popped up and looked behind her.

"Look you crazy bitch, we're over here on our first date, and I'm sick of you acting like you're being killed. So, you can either shut the hell up or I'll mess up that pretty little face of yours. Got it?" holy crap… I knew she was getting annoyed, but damn.

"Um… sorry…" I heard the woman mutter. Asuka turned back around and went back to her old position.

"What the hell is her problem?" Asuka muttered as she went back to watching the movie. Torque once again shot at another monster, sending blood spraying everywhere. I heard the woman whimper behind us, but not scream. It was an improvement. The man once again shot at a monster, but it didn't die. Instead in just crawled around, dripping blood everywhere. The woman whimpered again. "I swear…" Asuka began to crack her knuckles with one hand, "She makes one more sound…"

"AAAHHHH!!!"

"That's it you bitch!" Asuka leaped over the row and to her, tackling her to the ground. I hear some struggling, but I don't look back. I'd rather not see Asuka beat up a person… okay, I'm lying. I look back to see Asuka standing over the woman… who is tied up and has duct tape over her mouth… how… where… what the hell just happened? "I think she'll be quiet now," Asuka climbed back over to her seat and took her place back on my shoulder.

"Did you have to tie her up?"

"Why not?" where did she even get the rope?

"Well… never mind… just make sure you untie her before we leave, okay?" she just chuckles as she watched the movie. She gazed at the gory movie while she held onto me. The movie was okay, sure, it was creepy, but after fighting all of those damn angels, I doubt I'll be scared of anything for the rest of my life.

"Hey mon…" I heard a voice behind me, but apparently Asuka didn't, "Hey mon…" it was repeated slightly louder. I casually turn and look behind me. "It be me, how's it goin'?" BOB?! Thankfully Asuka didn't notice me turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Have ya made a move yet?" Asuka nuzzled a little closer to me, "Have ya?"

"No, now leave, I'll call you after the movie." How did he even get in here?

"Kiss her mon, look at her, she's damn near asking for it!" he said a little louder.

"No, now leave!"

"Shinji? What are you doing?" crap! She heard me! I turn back around and look down at her with a smile, "Were you talking to the bitch back there? Leave her alone, she's just fine with where she is!" I fake a chuckle.

"Okay, sorry," she laid her head back on my shoulder. I glance back to see that he was gone. Should I do what he said? I don't know what I'm doing here and people are giving me advice all over the place. What am I supposed to do here?!

"Kiss her mon!"

"Asuka?" she looks back up at me. I put a hand on her shoulder and smile, "Thanks for coming with me…" slowly – very slowly – I begin to lean in.

"Um… sure…" either subconsciously or on purpose, she begins to lean in too. Did she know what I was about to do? "I like it…" our faces get closer, and when she was almost out of sight, she closes her eyes. I could feel her breath on my cheek, and soon, our lips meet. No hesitation like last time, we both went for it knowing that we wanted it. She wraps an arm around my back and pulls me slightly closer. She always was the one to either initiate the kiss or at least deepen it… like I was complaining! Hell, as long as it was Asuka, I'm fine. Out of nowhere, she thrusted her hand to the back of my head and forced my mouth open. Just like I said, she's always the one to take control. We were like this for awhile… or not, I don't even know. I wasn't really paying any attention to time.

"Way to go mon!"

---

Outside Of Movie Theater

"What? I let her go!"

"Yeah, but you threw her into the men's bathroom."

"She called me short tempered!"

"But did it have to be the MEN'S bathroom?" I failed to bring up the she was arrested for going in there.

"Whatever, she deserved it!" she grabbed onto my hand, and smiled, "So, how'd ya like our first date, huh?" what was I supposed to say? 'No, I hated being here with you, let go of me!' Of course I loved it!

"It was great… especially the part near the end of the movie…" she blushed instantly.

"Yeah…" was all she muttered. With a smile, I take out my phone and call Bob. Within a few seconds, he was screeching to a halt in front of us. HOW THE HELL DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT?! I swear, he's friggen Houdini!

"Hey me young lovers, hop on in! How'd ya date go?" like he didn't know! We climb into the back seat and immediately slap on out seat belts. We gripped each other's hand as he speed off.

"Um… good…"

"That be good ta hear! So, did ya two share a kiss yet?" he was setting me up!

"That's none of your business!" Asuka instantly shot back. Bob laughs loudly and shakes his head.

"Sorry bout' that girlie, I guess it ain't, is it?" the car then became silent aside from the honking horns outside. Just as always, he got us back to the apartment within a few minutes, "Okay, back at da Major's," wait… how'd he…

"Bob? How'd you know about Misato? How did you even know where we live?" he goes wide eyed and tries to explain himself.

"I-I used to know da Major in collage, and I picked ya up here, so ya know!" he scratches the back of his head and laughs nervously. We get out of the car and wave as he speed off. I think we finally found a worse driver than Misato!

"Shinji? How does he know about Misato?" we begin to walk back into the apartment.

"I have no idea…" we walk into the dark apartment, assuming that no one was home.

---

Gendo's Office

"How did it go sir?" a very dark man walks into Gendo's office with a smile on. He walks over to the mirror and wipes off the dark makeup.

"It went okay mon…"

"Sir, you can stop with that voice now."

"No I can't mon, me like it…"

A/N- Damn! That was a long chapter! By far the longest I've written! Okay, back to the story. So, who was Gendo? How will Shinji and Asuka's relationship grow? The question still remains if Shinji will ever have children or not. Find out in the next chapter; Caught, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	6. Caught

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 6: Caught

Gendo's Office

"Sir? I'm sorry to question your authority, but why exactly did you just have two pilots kiss? This could affect both of their scores, I don't think that this is wise… and will you please take those cameras out of Major Katsuragi's apartment? I believe that it is an invasion of privacy." Fuyutsuki had a very annoyed look on his face as he stared at Gendo, who was staring at Asuka and Shinji just entering the apartment.

"Naw mon, me don't think it'll affect their scores, they be strong. As for da privacy… me be bored…"

"I will give you 10000 Yen to stop that… please…"

"Naw mon, me good."

---

Misato's Crib

I was just opening the door into the apartment and letting Asuka in. with a smile, she accepts the open door. I follow after her.

"So… doesn't look like Misato is home… wanna order some food?" we were standing in to middle of the living room and enduring the awkward aftermath of a date, "Or I could make something…" damnit…

"No… it's alright," she slowly walks over to me, "I'm not too hungry right now…" she wraps her arms around my head and smiles wide, "But I do want something…" she leans in fairly quickly and embraces me in a tight kiss. Soon enough, it elevated to the level at the movie theater. Out of instinct, I put my hands on her hips and melt into her kiss. She's more intense right now, she's putting way more force into it. Not that I was complaining or anything, it was just kinda weird. Eventually, she makes me walk backwards into a wall, sending a loud thump through the room. now that she had me pinned up against a wall, she eased up a little for some reason. She has moved her arms from around my neck to my back, pulling me close as she could.

"Hold on Kaji, I'll be right back," I hear Misato's voice through out the apartment, but apparently Asuka didn't. She continued to kiss me deeply as I see Misato walk out of her room… EW! They were home… and apparently… ew… "ASUKA! SHINJI!" She jets back into her room in an instant. Asuka pulls back and blushes profusely.

"I thought that she wasn't home!"

"At least you didn't see her…" my eyes were wide and my heart was pounding. I don't care how 'hot' all the guys at school think she is… that was just wrong. I see her as a mother! I don't want to see that! She comes storming out of the room with a robe on and grabs both my and Asuka's ear. She drags us over to the sofa and throws us down… once again, guess what happens, "Misato… a little help here…"

"NO! What were you two about to do?! You thought we weren't home, is that it?" damn… she was pissed.

"Nothing! We weren't going to do anything!" Asuka shot back at her, "Now let us out!"

"Weren't doing anything my ass. You two were damn near about to swallow each other!" ew… "You can't even tell me that wasn't going to elevate! Geez Asuka, I gave you that thing as a joke, I never thought you'd actually use it!" I could feel that 'thing' digging into my back, "And on your first date too! Did you have to go that far? I can understand a little peck, but THAT?!" well, in our defense, we HAVE known each other for awhile now, "I mean look at you Shinji, I'm pretty damn sure you didn't leave with lipstick on!" yeah… I could feel the effects of the kiss on my lips… I won't deny that one.

"And what exactly were you doing prancing around naked, huh?" Asuka's turn to fight back…

"Hey! I'M an adult! I'm able to take responsibility for my actions! Asuka, please tell me that you don't act like that on your previous dates!" Asuka HAS had her fair share of dates…

"Hell no! Shinji was my first kiss!" seriously? Sure as hell didn't seem like it! But really, what did I have to compare it to? She was my first too.

"Misato, can you please let us out? My back is starting to hurt…" Misato rolls her eyes and pulls down the seat, "Thanks…"

"Oh, you won't be thanking me when I'm done with you! From now on, if you two want to see each other, you have to carry a condom," she points at me, "And you have to go on the pill." Holy crap! She was serious about this! Asuka instantly shot up and glared at her.

"Like hell I will! Don't you trust us at all?" Misato took a deep breath and put her hands on Asuka's shoulders.

"Yes, of course I do. You I trust, it's your hormones I don't trust. I know that it's normal for you both to want this, but certain precautions have to be taken." Asuka backs away from Misato's hold.

"Just trust us… it's not like I'd even let Shinji poke around down there!" once again, ew… that analogy was just wrong… Misato lets out a sigh and smiles.

"Fine… but if I catch you two doing that again, you won't have a choice. Got it?" we both nod, "Now, who wants to say hello to Kaji?"

"NO!" we both yell in unison. She laughs as she walks back into the room and shuts the door. A few minutes later wee se Kaji walking out with a wrinkled shirt and pants on.

"Um… hey kids…" he had a bright blush on.

"Pervert…" Asuka muttered as she walked into her room.

"So… um… how'd the date go" with a smile, I walk past him heading toward my room. With a slick move, I hand him the box of mints.

"Thanks," I close my door as I hear him chuckle.

---

Gendo's Office

Both men stare at the screen wide eyed. Each have a racing heart and shaking hands.

"Did they just…" Gendo nods, "And she just…" Gendo once again nods, "And Kaji…" he once again nods, "Wow…" a long pause followed as they stared at the empty living room of the Major's apartment, "I need a drink…"

"Indeed…"

---

Misato's Crib

That was by far the best day of my life. It was actually the first time I've been truly happy in awhile. I pictured Asuka in the room across the hall from mine thinking the same thing, and I actually believed that to be true. I fall back onto my bed a instantly feel a large lump under the sheets. Then some grunting.

"Pen-Pen, mind telling me what you're doing in my bed?" I reach under the covers and pull him out by his beak, "Do you WANT dinner tonight?" he nodded, "Then I recommend that you stay out of my room and Asuka's room. Got it? Use her bad as a bathroom one more time and I will pluck out that stupid red Mohawk you got going." I let him go and he went running back into his cooler, "Damn bird…" I start to feel a wet spot on my bed seep through the sheets, "God damnit…" with a sigh, I get up and strip the bed. I walk back out of my room and toss them into the washer. I hit the start button and the washer springs to life, "I swear, he does that one more time…"

"AAAAHHHH!!!" I hear a scream coming from the bathroom… and water running… ah crap. I see Asuka jet out of the bathroom dripping wet… and naked… "What the hell was that?!" she loses her angry face and turns beat red. In an instant, she jets back into the bathroom, "Damnit Shinji, you did that on purpose!" I just stood there wondering 'maybe I should start…'

"Um… s-sorry…" I could feel my face on fire. I swear, I didn't even hear the shower start! How was I supposed to know she was in there? She comes storming back out of the bathroom, this time in a robe.

"I don't care how far I let you go today, you're NOT getting any free looks!" ah shit…

"You're going to hit me really hard, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah!"

---

Kitchen – 9:00 PM

I rub my swollen arm in pain as I stir the food in the pot. Damn, I knew that she was pissed, but did she have to kick me? My arm is friggen purple! As I turn off the stove, I see Misato walk into the kitchen.

"So, you saw Asuka naked, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"She kicked you, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah…"

"Did ya like seeing her?"

"Yeah… wait… HEY!" Misato laughs into the air as she walked up next to me.

"I'm just messin with ya!" she wraps an arm around my shoulder, "Okay, enough joking," she got a serious look on her face, "I may not be making Asuka go on the pill, but I am making you carry around one of these." She slipped a condom into my hand, "Don't take this as a trust factor. I just want you to be safe in case things do go that far. Look, I'm not going to lie to you, I made some bad choices in my life. I was one of the lucky ones that didn't get pregnant, but I have plenty of friends that did. Please, just promise me that you'll keep this on you. Don't be afraid to ask for another one if you need it, I won't ask any questions, I won't lecture you, nothing. I'll just hand it to you and we'll be on our way. Okay?" she had almost a pleading look on her face. How could I say no? I knew that she was just trying to help.

"Sure Misato…" she smiles and begins to walk off, "thanks…" she stopped in her tracks for a second, then was on her way again. With a sigh, I relax and let my body fall back onto what I thought was a cool stove. I would always lean here if I'm waiting for the microwave to finish… but I was cooking… crap. I let out a scream and a few curses, and within a few seconds, Misato came rushing back into the kitchen.

"Shinji! Are you okay?" She grabs my forearm and takes a look at my elbows, "No why'd yaw go and do that?"

"I didn't mean to!" of course, Kaji and Asuka soon came in to see my stupidity.

"Ugh… Kaji, can you go get me the bandages? Asuka, get some water…"

---

Ten Minutes Later

"So Shinji, tell me, how does it feel to be the biggest idiot in Japan?" I swear, Misato could not have possibly wrapped my arms any tighter. I could barely even feel my fingers anymore!

"Asuka, ease up on him. You're dating him, you're eating the dinner he made, and…" Misato smiles wickedly… crap, "You've already gotten a pretty good taste of what he can 'whip up'!" she was met with a spoon being thrown at her and a loud 'MISATO!' coming from Asuka. Misato ducked while she laughed her head off.

"You can't really make those comments Sato," Kaji took a large bite of his food, "Asuka and Shinji have that to themselves… I used to hold something near and dear," with his eyes closed he smiles, "I USED to be the only one that knew what you looked like na-" before he could finish his sentence Misato punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! We're around kids you asshole!"

"It's okay! We're all mature here, right?" Kaji had a smile on his face. That was one of the happiest men I knew, no matter what was happening. Even during angel attacks he was happy. I suddenly realize something… I looked up to him… I actually saw him as an idol of what I might become.

"Are you two TRYING to give me and Shinji a heart attack? Enough of the embarrassing crap!" Asuka slammed her fist down on the table, sending all of our plates bouncing. Silence envelopes the room and she smiles, "Good, now let's enjoy the meal my Shinji slaved over…" it was just ramen… wait… 'MY Shinji'? I like the sound of that! Kaji took another bite of his meal with a smile, Misato went back to her meal, still blushing, and I tried to take a bite of noodles.

"Need some help eating?" Asuka – for once – was actually being serious.

"No, I'm good thanks…" I try to get my chopsticks in the bowl, but instead I ended up bumping the bowl, knocking it off the table. Everyone in the room cringed.

"Um… ya need help now?" my eyes were wide with pain and my face was beat red, either from pain or embarrassment.

"Yes please… for the love of God hurry…" I could barely even hear myself. Damn, I thought I was in pain when Asuka kicked me for telling about our kiss… that was nothing.

"I ain't doin it!" Misato instantly shot up.

"I'm… unable to… okay, I just won't do it…" gee, thanks a lot Kaji! I tried to get up on my own, which I did, but I wasn't able to move my arms… damnit…

"Um, guys, this is HOT! Do something!" why did Misato have to tie these so tight?!

"Asuka, this is all you…" Misato and Kaji say in unison as they go back to their meals.

"ME?!"

"For the love of God! At least someone turn on the shower with cold water! Do SOMETHING!" were they even listening to me?

"What's the problem? You're the one dating him, not me. You can look at it as a gift from me to you!"

"Then take of these damned bandages! Anything!"

"Weren't you the one that was saying that we were going too fast?"

"Ple-e-e-e-ease!" I was whining at this point.

"So? You've never listened to me before! Why start now?"

"Maybe I want to start!"

"Let me in Pen-Pen's cooler! I'm burning here!"

"Shut up Shinji! This doesn't concern you!" Asuka yelled at me without looking away from Misato. DOESN'T CONCERN ME?! Who was the one getting him balls burned off right now?!

"Asuka, just rip em' down. You don't have to look," Kaji still had his eyes closed in a wisdom smile. With a sigh, Asuka walks over to me and does as she was instructed to without looking, "Um… I didn't mean in front of us…"

"Son of a bitch!" I jet towards my room… or try at least. With the pants still around my ankles, I only make it a two steps, five hops, and one fall… onto that God forsaken sofa. I let out a sigh of relief as I feel the burning sensation disappear.

"Don't like that feeling kid? Then don't sleep around… clap's gonna get ya if you do…" I heard Kaji chuckle slightly.

---

12:00 AM

"I'm not doing it!"

"Well neither am I!"

"Sorry… but the only balls I'm interested in are rice balls…" I hear Kaji head into Misato's room. they have been arguing on who's going to get me out of the sofa for three hours now. At this point, I was willing to sleep in here.

"Well I'm going to bed, you can leave your boyfriend here if you want!" with Misato storming off, I hear a slamming door. With a 'hmph', Asuka storms off to her room. Actually, I was just fine here. I could finally get some sleep now.

---

1:00 AM

"Shinji," I wake up to a slight nudging of my exposed shoulder, "You awake?" it sounded like Asuka, but I obviously couldn't see.

"Uh huh…" was all I could say. I just wanted to sleep! I was fine here!

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you were out here trapped. Hold on, I'll get you out…" with a sigh, she flips down the seat. I fall out and see her covering her eyes sitting on the floor, "Now go get dressed… hurry up, I'm tired…" with a smile, I head for my room in only my shirt… how the hell was I going to get dressed?

"Ah screw it…" I catch the side of the bandage on the corner of my dresser and tear them off. The burns weren't even that bad! First degree at the worst! I roll my eyes as I put on a new pair of shorts. I go back out into the living room to see Asuka standing there staring at me, "Thanks for the help," I walk up next to her and give her a soft kiss on the cheek, "Sleep good," I start to walk off, but as I do she grabs my wrist and makes me face her.

"Listen… I got to thinking about what Misato said…" she guides me into her room and closes the door, "I think she could be right. What if it ever did get that far?" I would be jumping with joy…

"Well, she still gave me the condom to carry around. Don't worry about it, we're not going to get that far for a LONG time, okay?" did I just say that? What am I, gay?!

"But I really think that if Misato hadn't been home…" she took a long pause, "I just don't want anything to happen that I'll regret…" what would have happened if Misato wasn't home?! Damn you Misato!

"You know we would've stopped ourselves before it got to that. Just forget about it," with a wave, I start to head out of her room, "Night Asuka, see ya in the morning…"

"Good night…" something more then just the whole sex thing was on her mind, "I lov… night Shinji…" my brain was screaming at me to stop walking, but my legs just kept on moving.

A/N- Not too much to say here as always. Other then that last line, nothing too exciting happened. Hope you liked the 'talk' that Misato had with Shinji. See what happens in the next chapter; Toji's A Moron, until then, keep on keepin' on!

A/A/N- Okay, I really can't keep up with the reviews. You guys are posting fifteen reviews by the time I have two pages written on the next chapter! Sorry, but I'm going to have to make another change. On the average, you guys are giving me eighteen reviews per chapter. So to help me with time, the new limit is eighteen. Sorry about this, but I seriously need at least SOME time to write.


	7. Toji's A Moron

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 7: Toji's A Moron

Misato's Apartment – Morning

"Shinji! I'm going to start beating on you when you don't wake up!" I hear yelling, then I feel a kick to my hips, "Wake up already!" I open my eyes to see Asuka hovering over me with her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Oh… sorry…" I drag myself out of my sheet-less bed and walk over to the closet, "You gonna watch?" with a 'humph', she storms out of the room. Man I love that! It gets her to leave faster then Toji at school! When I finished getting dressed, I walk out into the living room to see Pen-Pen watching TV and drinking a beer. Yep, that was Misato's pet.

"See ya kids!" I hear Misato yell from her room. Out of nowhere, Asuka comes up behind me and grabs my wrist. She then drags me out of the apartment without a word. When we reached the street, she spoke up.

"Toji's a moron! Do you want to hear what he did to Hikari last night? She called me in tears! I could barely understand her she was crying so hard!" what could Toji have possibly done to make her cry like that?

"What did he do?" I had a concerned look on my face. If anything could have made Hikari that upset, I knew that Toji screwed up big.

"Last night at the movies, he took her to see some romance that she wanted to see. That went okay, but when he took her home, he forced himself on her. She said that he made her go pretty far. She didn't say exactly what he did, but to make her that bad…" Asuka actually sounded worried for once.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Like hell she is! I've never heard her like that before! But knowing Hikari, she'll still come to school. Listen, I want you to find out what he did to her." great, how was I pulled into this?

"Me?! Why can't you do it?" she slaps me on the back of the head.

"Because I'll be the one with Hikari! Now be a good boy and do as you're told. That's no fair! Sure, I care about Hikari, but I also know that if Toji got pissed at me, he'd kick my ass!

"Fine…" damn you! Stand up to her you spineless wimp! "I'll do what I can." YOU SUCK!

"Okay, we'll be at the school pretty soon. You go to wherever you three hang out and I'll find Hikari," when we finally got to the school, Hikari wasn't in her normal spot out in front. With a shrug, Asuka just follows me to our classroom. When we walk in, we instantly see Kensuke quivering in the corner, Rei in her normal spot, Hikari in her desk, and Toji hovering over it talking.

"Come on! I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything?!" Hikari got fire in her eyes, "I damn near called rape!" right as those words hit our ears; Asuka took off and tackled him to the ground.

"What the fuck is you problem?!" Asuka yelled at him, "What did you do to her?!"

"He reached down my shirt!" Asuka instantly punched Toji across the face.

"You did WHAT?!" she punched him again.

"Will you get off of me? Hikari! Why don't you tell her the whole story, huh?" she kept quiet, "Fine then, I will! When we got out of the movie theater, she asked me to take her home. When we got there, she let me kiss her – and don't you even try to deny that!" Hikari still kept quiet, "While we were kissing, things got a little elevated…" Asuka cut him off.

"So you decided to take advantage of that, right?" just then, the bell rang and the classroom was soon flooded with students, all staring at Asuka and Toji, "What the hell are you looking at?!" she punched him one last time as she got up. All the kids scrambled to their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Miss Souryu, you can beat on Mister Suzahara later, for now you have a lesson," Asuka looked at Toji and cracked her knuckles. Toji let his head fall onto the table. After hearing what he did to Hikari, I don't blame him for being nervous. Hell, I wanted a swing or two! I had to make sure we were getting the whole story. I threw a pencil at him and tapped on my lap top, telling him to get on.

You have entered room '**Tell me or I'll sick Asuka on you'**

**Hornyeva**- God mother fucking damn it…

**Hornyeva** has left the room.

**Thejudge** has entered the room.

**Thejudge-** oh, haha toji. Now, tell me what happened

**SPORTman**- I already told you… drop it…

**Thejudge**- like hell I will! Asuka said that Hikari was sobbing over the phone last night! What could you have done to make her like that? Not reaching down her shirt. I don't care how kept to herself she is, she wouldn't act like that just because of that. Seriously Toji, tell me.

**SPORTman**- but that's the thing, I didn't do that!

**Thejudge**- oh, so she's the liar in all of this? Okay, if you didn't do that, then what did you do? Reach up her skirt or something? I'm not in the mood to joke around right now.

**SPORTman**- …

**Thejudge**- wait…

**SPORTman**- …

**Thejudge**- you'd better be joking

**SPORTman**- …

**Thejudge**- YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON IN THAT TWISTED LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS?!?!

**SPORTman**- …

**Thejudge**- what the hell is your problem?!

**SPORTman**- …

**Thejudge**- God… what the hell is wrong with you Toji? Hold on, you're not getting off of this.

**REDcutie** has entered the room.

**NERV** has entered the room.

**Bluemetal **has entered the room.

**CLASSrep** has entered the room.

**REDcutie**- hey shinji! Oh, everyone's here…

**Bluemetal**- Greetings pilots Ikari and Souryu…

**CLASSrep**- why the hell is toji here?!

**NERV**- did I miss something here?

**Thejudge- **so Toji, why don't you tell everyone what you told me?

**REDcutie**- yes, why don't you?

**CLASSrep- **because he's a coward!

**Bluemetal**- may I ask what is wrong?

**REDcutie**- do I have to spell it out for you? Toji and Hikari went on a date, he acted like a pervert, Hikari is now pissed. Got it?

**Bluemetal**- … got it…

**REDcutie**- good. Now back to Toji. What did he do?

**Thejudge**- okay, since he's not gonna say, I will. He never reached down Hikari's shirt. He reached up her skirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!" Asuka flung her chair at his head, and hit the big-ass target. She leaped over her desk and landed on top of him, "You'd better be joking!" she punched him across the face.

"Miss Souryu! Take your seat!"

"No, I recommend that YOU take your seat unless you want this!" she punched him again. The teacher ran back to his desk and sat down, "Do you mind telling me what exactly the hell you were thinking?!" the whole class was staring at Asuka and Toji, "And to the rest of you, I recommend that you leave…" nobody moved, "NOW!" the class was empty in half a second aside from me, Hikari, Asuka and Toji.

"Get off of me! And enough of the damn punching, it hurts!" she punched him again.

"Oh, it hurts? I'm so sorry. Deal with it!"

"Um… so Suzahara… touched Hokari?" Rei was still confused about this. She walked over to Toji and looked down on him; "Hmm…" she then kicked him in the shoulder… hard… "You should try and respect women better…" with that, she walked out of the room.

"What am I, every ones punching bag?! Quit hitting me!" Asuka punched him again, "Stop it!" I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. The fact that his voice cracked didn't help either.

"Asuka let him up. He obviously doesn't see anything wrong with what he did, and we can't change that. Just forget about it," Hikari finally spoke up.

"But look what he did to you! Not only did he make you cry, but now he's acting like what he did was okay!" his cheek was starting to swell and turn bright red.

"Just let him up…" she sat back down at her desk, "And let everyone back in, we have to get back to the lesson," with a sigh and one more punch, Asuka got up off of Toji.

"Will you stop with that?!" a few kids poked their heads in wanting to see what was happening.

"You all can come in now, and feel free to hit Suzahara," Asuka took her seat with a smile. The rest of the class did the same and the teacher slowly made his way back to his desk.

"Um… may I return to the lesson now?" he was actually trembling!

"You may…"

---

After School – Outside Of the School

"I know that you were pissed at him… but did you have to do THAT?" what she did at lunch was just wrong.

"Yeah, I felt that it was necessary. He shouldn't be using them anyway," we all knew that, but did she have to use a steel-toed shoe?

"If you say so… you think Hikari's okay? I'm worried about her," Asuka let out a deep sigh.

"I really don't know… she was sobbing last night, and yet today she seemed fine." We walked in silence for awhile, and then she broke the silence, "I have an idea. How about you go to Toji's, and I go to Hikari's and we try and resolve this. I'm not saying get them back together, I'm saying that we need to make sure he won't pull anything like that again." Then why did I have to go to Toji's? Hikari was the one that was hurting!

"Um… okay… if you think it'll help…" spineless ass wipe…

"It will. Okay, talk to you later, Hikari's is right here," with a wave, she takes a left and leaves my sight. I walk to Toji's in silence, trying to act out what is going to happen when I get there.

A/N- Anything in italics will be a circumstance Shinji is thinking about when he gets to Toji's.

"_Toji, seriously, why'd you do that?" he just shrugs._

"_I'm fourteen, why do ya think?"_

Nah, he's not that weird.

"_You really shouldn't have gone that far, it was only your first date." He chuckles and then points at me._

"_You're saying that to ME? You're the one that made out with the demon! Tell me Shinji, how does she taste? Don't tell me you don't know! You probably still are tasting that!" did he have to be so nasty about it? With a certain bird making an appearance, I leave his place._

I pray to God that doesn't happen. By that time, I'm, in front of his house. With a deep breath, I knock on the door.

"Ya need something?" I jump out of my skin and turn around to see Toji standing there.

"Oh! Sorry… I-I needed to talk with you…"

"Ugh! Not this Hikari crap again! Look, will you just leave it alone already? It's really starting to get on my nerves," he pushes me aside and walks into his house. Getting on HIS nerves? How did he think we were feeling?

"Hey! How can you be so uncaring about this? Hikari is hurting right now, and you're acting like it's nothing! You do know that if she wanted to, Hikari could take you to court, right? But no, being the sweet girl she is she's actually letting this go! I don't see how she ever liked you; all you think of is yourself!" I was met with a swift punch to the stomach.

"Shut the hell up!" he slams the door in my face. I was kneeling over in pain as he left me outside. When I catch my breath, I begin to walk away from his house and heading to Misato's. Oh yeah, that accomplished a lot. All I was left with was an aching stomach and enough adrenaline to challenge a bull elephant. I haven't been this mad in awhile, especially not at a friend. Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend at this point, more of a guy I just knew. When I get home, I see that no one is home. Misato left a note on the door that said something about work; I didn't really read it too carefully. Frankly, I didn't care. I just waited on the sofa – carefully I might add – and wait for Asuka to come home. I start to hear an occasional 'flip' behind me. Out of curiosity, I take a look and see Pen-Pen slowly walking towards me. He immediately jumps under the table when I see him.

"You need something?" he slowly peeks out from under the table, "Hungry?" he once again slowly made his way over to me and hopped on the sofa next to me. After a few minutes of simply staring at each other, he put up a flipper out in front of him aiming for me.

"Squawk…" he actually sounded like he was talking. Was he trying to shake my hand?

"Um… what are you doing?" I see him start to sweat, "Are you trying to make up with me?" he slowly nods. I smile and take his 'hand', "Okay, truce. But no more of that porno in my backpack, okay?" I think I saw a smile as he nodded, "Now, do you want to watch Jerry Springer?" he shook his head furiously; "Just messin' with ya!" he glared at me and grabbed the remote.

---

Half an Hour Later

We have been watching some nature show for thirty minutes now, and nothing interesting yet has happened. Just a bunch of penguins walking around… wait…

"I'm home!" Asuka come bursting through the door with a smile on her face, "I got the best news! Guess what Hikari just got done doing?" she sure seemed excited about something.

"Um… Toji?" okay, bad joke.

"No you pervert! She just told her dad and now he's over at Toji's right now!" holy crap… Hikari's father was the meanest guy on the face of the earth. He was at least seven feet, and was solid muscle. He was always really protective of Hikari, but in this circumstance, he'll probably kill Toji!

"Wow… hope Toji can run fast…"

"Yeah, about that, how'd it go?"

"Um… let's just say he hits like a girl…" unfortunately for me that girl was Asuka…

"Damn! He hit you? Did ya hit him back?" I would never last a second in a fight against him.

"Um… no…"

"Ugh! You're such a wimp! You could easily take him, and you know that!" could I? I really don't see that… "You know what I'm going to start to do?" I see something coming… and I really don't like it, "From now on, I'm going to train you every day to fight, got it?"

"But why? I don't care if I'm able to fight…"

"Well you should! You got muscle, so you should at least be able to defend yourself!"

"And what makes you think that you can teach me?" she glares at me, "Hold on! That came out wrong! What I meant was, how will you do it? You haven't exactly taken any classes yourself." She's strong though, I'll give her that.

"True, but at least I know how to throw a punch and kick!" I know that from experience… "Quit fighting it Shinji, you're doing it everyday after school, got it?" but I don't wanna!

"But-" she cut me off.

"Ah! No debate, you're doing it. Well start tomorrow," I can hear Pen-Pen holding back from laughter.

"Fine…" he busts out laughing. He falls to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"What's up with him? Is he drunk or something?" no, he just finds my pain amusing.

"Yeah, he is. Look, if you're going to make me do this, you have to do something for me…" she perked up. This was going to be good, "You have to let me teach you to cook," she glared at me.

"And what's wrong with my cooking?"

"Nothing!" aside from the fact that she never cooked, "Just I could teach you some good recipes. I know a few German dishes…" trying to convince her, I throw in her main bragging right.

"And why haven't you made them may I ask?" I just keep on digging…

"Um… because… I wanted you to make them." Liar, you didn't make them because you don't have any, "So how about it? You teach me to fight; I help you with your cooking. Deal?"

"Fine… when will we do the cooking?" she sits down next to me.

"How about every Thursday and Sunday?" those were her days to cook anyway.

"Okay…" all that could be heard from that point on was a certain penguin trying to regain his composure, "Damn it!" she suddenly shot up.

"Are you okay?" that scared the hell out of me!

"Yeah, I just forgot something. You know how I told you about my idea for after the movies last night?" of course I did!

"Yeah… I kinda liked it too…" she rolls her eyes.

"That wasn't my plan! Look, you got the condom that Misato gave to you?" with a raised eyebrow, I pull it out of my pocket, "Good, give it here," with an evil smile, she rips it open, "She's so worried about us having sex, so I want to see what would happen if she really thought that we did do it!" she unrolls the condom.

"Asuka… what are you doing?" she holds it in front of me and smiles.

"Freaking out Misato. Here, hack a logy in it. I wanna see just how mad Misato can get!"

"Um… are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Just do it!" I rolled my eyes as I followed her command. With a smile she walks into her room and comes back a few seconds later without the condom, "There, now we can relax." She sits down next to me and lays her head on my shoulder. I just keep quiet about what we just did, because truthfully, I kinda liked the idea. After a few minutes of watching that damn nature show, she speaks up, "Why are we watching this?"

"Pen-Pen was. Here, turn it to whatever you want," I hand her the remote and with a smile, she turns off the TV.

"Misato's not home, right?" I think I saw where this was going…

"Um… no…" she turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Is Kaji here?" she leans in until we're a few centimeters apart.

"No…"

"Good…" she leaned in and our lips met once again. Within a few seconds, I was lying on my back and she was hovering over me, kissing me the whole time. The kiss was just as deep as the one last night, and she was being just as aggressive with it. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought that Misato or Kaji would walk in right now, but I tried to brush it off. We were like this for awhile, half an hour I'd say. The kiss was only broken to catch our breath, and then was quickly started back up again. We didn't even try to go further, even though we both knew that we could have easily. I mean think about it, I was on my back with her on top of me making out. This normally would have led to sex, but we both controlled ourselves. I had to admit, knowing that we were able to do that made me feel mature to an extent. Just as I put my hands on her hips, a certain guardian walks in.

"I'm hom… okay that's just gross…" Asuka pops up and looks at Misato.

"Misato! W-What are you doing home so early?" we're busted…

"I thought I told you two not to do that in here! I don't like to watch fourteen year olds make out, I'm just weird that way!" Asuka was still over me staring at Misato, "And get off of him!" Asuka leaped off of me – damn it by the way – and stood up. I stood up right next to her nervously.

"Um… hi Misato…" was all I muttered.

"Don't 'hi Misato' me! We just had a talk on this, and yet here you are doing it again! How long were you two like that?" she was switching her glare from me to Asuka.

"Um… about half an hour…" she slapped her forehead.

"Ugh! That long? Okay, fine. I'll let this go if you can show me that I can trust you two. Shinji, did you follow what I told you to do? I told you to keep that condom on you, so show me it," ah damn it… both me and Asuka jump a little, "Come on! Whip it out!" we both keep quiet; "Okay you obviously don't have it on you. Where did you put it? Is it even in this apartment?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Then tell me where it is!" with closed eyes, Asuka pointed to her room. Misato rolled her eyes and walked into her room. "Ah damn it!" she yelled through the apartment. She comes storming back out and grabs our wrists. She dragged us to her car and threw us in the back seat. Without a word, she started the car and sped off. None of said anything, not even a sound was made. We eventually arrive at NERV. She once again grabs us and drags us to the hospital branch of NERV. "Okay, you two are going to wait here," she sits us down in the waiting area, "I'll be right back," she was still really pissed. When she went out of sight Asuka smiled over at me.

"This'll be good…"

---

Ten Minutes Later

"Misato you suck!" we were back in the car and Asuka was yelling at Misato, "Did you have to make Akagi do that?!"

"Yes, I did. Maybe you shouldn't pull stunts like that, ever think of that?" Misato smiled as she drove.

"Well geez, you could have just asked us! Damn that thing hurts!" truthfully, I had no idea what she was talking about. Ritsuko just came in and asked Asuka to come with her. She came back out a few minutes later with a deep blush.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure…" now I was just lost. I'd rather not know actually, mainly because I had an IDEA of what it might be, and I'd rather not talk about it.

"I know, but damn… and what does she do, keep that thing in a freezer?!" ew…

A/N- There ya go. Okay, if you didn't get that last joke, get out. I'm fourteen and I get it! Anyway, do you think that title of this chapter fit? Do you think Toji will make up for it? Does Akagi keep that thing in a freezer? Find out in the next chapter; That Time, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	8. That Time

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 8: That Time

One Week Later – Sunday Morning

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I was in the kitchen about to make breakfast. This last week was pretty uneventful. Toji hasn't shown up to school, but Hikari swore that her dad didn't kill him, just beat him up. I have been training with Asuka everyday, and by the end of the night I would be drop dead tired. I had to admit though; even I could tell that she was training me. I was more relaxed, my movements were more like water then an actual body. I think it was acting like a stress reliever for me. She got out of cooking on Thursday, but tonight she's not going to get out of anything.

"I don't care… just don't poison me!" she woke up in an odd mood this morning. She wasn't joking around; she actually had a harsh voice.

"Um… okay…" not knowing what to make, I just throw together some bacon and eggs. Misato was still asleep, so I just throw hers in the microwave. I hand Asuka her plate and she immediately begins to dig in, "How is it?" I sit down across the table from her and start to eat myself.

"Not horrible…" she takes another bite. Was that an insult or a compliment? I really couldn't tell. She finishes way before me and when she does, she goes back into her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Misato walked past Asuka with a confused look. She grabbed her breakfast out of the microwave and sat down where Asuka was.

"I don't know, she's acting really weird. She's being really rude today…" suddenly Misato popped up.

"Shinji… what day is it?"

"Um… the twentieth I think, why?" she slaps her forehead.

"Damnit… look, just try not to piss her off for awhile…" what was that supposed to mean? Asuka comes back out of her room in a pair of tight jeans and shirt, "Well, I've got to go to work!" Misato got up and shot into her room. Before Asuka even left the hallway, Misato was dressed and out of the door… then I realized something… it's Sunday! She doesn't have work today!

"Um… hi Asuka…" she walked over to my side and took my hand.

"Come on, we're going out for awhile," she dragged me to my room and led me inside, "Get dressed and meet me out in the living room. Try and move faster then a sloth," she walked back out of my room with hands on her hips. What was up with her? Not wanting to piss her off like Misato had said, I get dressed as quickly as I could and head out of my room. I wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Okay… um… what did you have in mind?" she grabbed my hand once again and dragged me out of the apartment.

"We're going to the lake. You're going to be training there today," damnit… I just had a feeling that it was going to be one of those days…

"But… it's a Sunday… don't I get a day off?"

"NO! Now enough questions!" we walked the rest of the way in silence, and when we finally got to the lake she took in a deep breath, "Okay! First off, you're going to be swimming one mile." One mile?! "Now hurry up and get undressed, I don't have all day!" WHAT?!

"Wait a second… what? Why didn't you tell me to bring my swim trunks?"

"Quit being such a baby! Swim in your jeans for all I care. You got ten seconds, and if you're not in that water by then…" she cracks her knuckles, "I'll put you in myself…" knowing that she wasn't joking around, I rip off my shirt and leap into the water…

"AH! It's cold! Can't we wait a few hours and let it warm up?!" it felt like I was in ice water!

"Get over it! Now, see that depth marker out there? I want you to swim there and back, and then you can get out… and GO!" I just stayed there floating hugging my body.

"I… can't…" damn thermal expansion… okay, so it was more then just that…

"I said go!" she picked up a medium sized rock and chucked it at me. With one last shiver, I take off swimming as fast as I could.

"Cold… cold… cold… cold…" I reach the marker within a few minutes, and when I do, I see just how far out I was. I look up at the marker, '700 Feet'… "Damn it! I thought you said one mile! I bet that was one mile right there!" I doubt she heard me because she continued to stare at me with her hands on her hips. With a deep sigh, I begin to head back, swimming even faster then before, "Coldcoldcoldcoldcold!!!" when I finally reach land I throw my shirt back on and hug my body, "G-God d-damnit…" I look down at my jeans, "M-My p-pride…" I mutter under my breath.

"Okay, hurry up and warm up. Once you're done, I have one more exercise for you." She was actually giving me a break? YES! I fall back onto the warm grass and smile. After a few minutes of basking in the heat, I thought that I might as well get this over with.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Bout time," she got a wicked smile on, "Your last exercise… will be to land a punch on me…" sure that I misheard her, I take a step forward.

"Excuse me? Come again?"

"You heard me. Just land a simple punch on me and you'll be done for the day," she had to be joking.

"I'm not going to hit you! I don't hit girls, let alone my girlfriend!" she once again smiles, "No, I'm not budging on this one, I refuse to hit you!" she slowly walked over to me.

"Fine then, just try and touch me. It doesn't have to be a punch, just lay a hand on me. Okay?" even though that DID sound better, I was still hesitant, "Go ahead, start when you want," this might actually be easy! With a shrug, I quickly thrust out my hand aiming for her upper arm. She simply side-stepped and let me stumble past her.

"H-How'd ya do that?!" how that hell was she so fast?

"That's none of your concern. Now try again, and the offer is still open to use fists!" like I was going to do that! "You'll be hell of a lot faster," didn't matter to me, I wasn't going to hurt her. I once again lunged for her, and she once again side-stepped, this time letting me fall to the ground, "Oh come on; I know you're faster then that!" I get up and run towards her, this time expecting her move. I make a sharp right turn and catch her off guard.

"Got ya!" I yell right before I touch her.

"Not quite," she ducked and slid away, once again making me fall, "Not bad, you're getting better by the second!" damnit… I get up and stand only a few feet from her.

"Asuka! Look! Toji's behind you!" she turns and I lunge for her, this time catching her… damnit…

"Um… see why I wanted you to use fists?" my hand rested neatly on her left breast. Out of shock, I couldn't move a muscle… and I was met with a hard slap, "Fine, you won, you can let go now."

"Sorry…" my face was red both from blushing and the recent slap.

"Okay, we can go home now," I was still surprised at how fast she was. Where did she learn to move like that? We began to walk away from the lake… how I was able to walk I don't know. Not only was I still tired from swimming damn near two miles… but I had a lack of blood to my brain… guess why…

---

Misato's Crib

"Okay, you can do what you want now, you're done with training for…" we just stepped foot in the apartment and Asuka suddenly broke out in laughter. She falls backwards laughing extremely hard. I look over the room to see just what was so funny, and then I see it. A certain sofa was closed and surrounded by beer cans… and a small yellow tip could be seen at the top of the sofa. A small whimpering could be heard above Asuka's laughter. Casually, I walk over to the sofa and look down at the tip to see two eyes staring back up at me.

"Got drunk again?" he slowly nods, "Misato found out that you stole her beers again?" he nods again, "And this is the result?" he nods and begins to cry. With a sigh I pull down the seat. He instantly leaps on me and hugs my neck sobbing into my shoulder, "She made you clean her room again?" he nods. This only made Asuka laugh all the harder. She had a sudden mood swing… wait…

"Oh… God that's funny! I can't breath!" Asuka was starting to crawl to her feet, "Pen-Pen got his ass beat by Misato!" Pen-Pen continued to cry into my shoulder.

"You want something to eat?" unlike Asuka, I was trying to comfort the beaten animal, "We have some tuna in the fridge," he slowly nods. Of course a penguin wouldn't pass up fish! While still carrying him I walk over to the fridge and pull out a small can of tuna. I set him down and pat him on the head, "Just give me a second," after I got done opening the can he swiped it from me and woofed it down, "Damn, you must have been hungry," with a small belch he tossed the can into the garbage and waddled over to his cooler.

"If there is one thing Pen-Pen can do it's to piss off Misato." Asuka walks over to the sofa and carefully sits down, "Come to think of it, where is Misato?" she must have come back after we left, Pen-Pen didn't beat himself up!

"I dunno… should I call her?" she waved me over and I sat next to her.

"Nah, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." She grabbed the remote from my hands and turned it to some kind of jeopardy show.

"Um… what's this?" I may have said that, but I was yelling in my mind 'Give me back the damn remote!'

"I don't know. Hikari told me about it awhile ago, and I just never had a chance to watch it. She said it's a cool game show," as the show started, I noticed that all of the players seemed to have the same traits. Coke-bottle glasses, button up shirt, acne galore, fat, and pocket protectors. I bet they all have gone to more then their fair share of anime conventions! The man that came on as the host was… odd, to say the least. He had extremely tan skin, yet a full head of grey hair. Hell, it wasn't even grey, it was platinum!

"Okay, first question; who is the pilot of Unit 02?" great, now we're showing up in game shows! One of the men instantly buzzed in.

"That's an easy one! It's the lovely," Asuka instantly smirked, "Rei Ayanami!" then she shot up with anger.

"Blow it out your ass!" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "That's not funny! That doll doesn't pilot my Eva!" it was just her reaction to it all that made me laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but it's Asuka L… uh… Laan-ge-ly… damnit… it's Asuka!" this just made her all the more pissed.

"Langley Souryu dumbass! God, can't even get the name of your savior right!" she was turning red she was so angry!

"Okay, question two; when was the first penny pressed?" all of the contestants looked dumbfounded. After thirty seconds one of them buzzed in.

"Um… what's a penny?" good question.

"Uh… huh… not to sure on that one… how about we just skip that one for now? Okay, here's a political question for you all. Let's see just how well you know your government; who is Gendo Ikari?" the same man that pissed off Asuka to begin with buzzed in.

"He's the father of one of the pilots… I think Asuka?" she instantly put her shoe through the screen.

"Did ya have to break the TV?" I helplessly click the 'On' button on the remote.

"I'm not the daughter of that asshole! He's not even German!" she continued to kick at the side of the TV, "I-KAR-I! Not Souryu! Ikari damnit!" what was with her mood… okay, moods today? One second she telling me to punch her, then she's laughing her ass off, now she's beating up a TV for something a guy on a game show said. I just let her take out her anger on the TV. Better it then me! After a couple of minutes she sits back down next to me.

"So… did you get that out of your system?" she slaps the back of my head.

"Don't be a smartass," WHAT WAS UP WITH HER TODAY?!

"Sorry… soooo… what now?" I hear Pen-Pen open his cool and 'run' as fast as he could over to the TV. He stood in front of it staring for a few seconds before screaming into the air, then collapsing to the floor in tears.

"I don't know! You tell me!" just wanting to get away from the yelling, I walk into the bathroom. When I was done, I took my sweet time washing my hands. Just as I was walking out a feel a drop of water hit my head. I look up to see Misato with her hands and feet pressed up against the walls, ending with her 'hovering' overhead.

"Misato, what are you doing?" she carefully puts a finger on her lips telling me to be quiet, "Oh, okay, sorry. Oh, by the way, we're going to grab a couple beers, is that okay?" she instantly drops down on me and puts me in a headlock.

"Like hell you will! You're still two years away from being allowed to do that!" wait… two years?

"Shinji, I thought Misato was gone!" she comes storming into the bathroom to see me and Misato on the floor, "EW! Misato get off of him! That's just gross! You're double his age!" did she seriously think that we were… ew… Misato leaped off me.

"Oh come on! I'm not some kind of pedophile!"

---

Gendo's Office

"…"

---

Misato's Crib

"I saw you two! Don't even try to lie to me!" Asuka storms off into her room.

"What is up with her today?" Misato takes a long sigh after my comment.

"Not today… tomorrow too… and the next day… and the next day… and possibly the next day…" she began to walk into the kitchen, "God I need a drink," I follow her and watch as she downs the beer.

"So… this will be going on for up to five days? Hold on…" I casually walk over to the sofa and grab a pillow. I bury may face in it and scream every curse I can possibly think of. When I was done I walked back into the kitchen.

"Does that actually work?"

"It helps me through the day… so one question, why is she like this?" Misato raises an eyebrow.

"You seriously don't know?" I shake my head, "Really?" once again, I shake my head, "Okay, what happens once a month for girls?" damnit… okay, I know now.

"Guess I never really noticed. She used to always act like that around me, so I just didn't see the difference," with a sigh I walk into my room. After circling the twentieth of each month in red sharpie I lay on my bed.

---

That Night – 12:00 AM

Misato and I were sitting at the kitchen table unable to sleep above Asuka's ranting.

"How many times do I have to tell your feathery ass to stay out of my room?!" she was chasing a screaming Pen-Pen around the living room as me and Misato watched, "You're not getting out of it this time! Shinji help me out here! Why are you just sitting there? Help me with this damn bird!" she continued to chase Pen-Pen.

"How many more days?" Misato groaned.

"Four…"

"How many hours?"

"Ninety six…"

"How many minutes?"

"Five thousand, seven hundred and sixty…"

"How many seconds?"

"Three hundred forty-five thousand, five hundred and fifty… five hundred and forty-nine… five hundred and forty-eight…"

"Damnit…"

A/N- What? Read the title! The effects of puberty! That's an effect! Okay, I was just little over dramatic about it, but so what? It's funny to see Shinji in pain! Well, the next chapter will actually have something to do with the plot – and yes, this story does have a plot. I just haven't gotten to it yet. See what I mean I the next chapter; Join Me?, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	9. Join Me?

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 9: Join Me?

A/N- Okay, screw the plot for now, I'm going for funny.

Shinji's Room – Four Days Later - Morning

"Please… for the love of God let this be over…" I rub my left arm, which after I made the wrong kind of dinner had a large purple bruise on it. I hear a knocking on my door, indicating that Asuka was awake. "C-Come in…" the door slowly creeks open to show her still in the long t-shirt that covered whatever else she was wearing, "Oh, hey Asuka…" with a smile, she walks over to my bed and takes a seat.

"Listen, I want to apologize for the last few days… I've been going through… personal issues… sorry," YES!!!!

"Don't worry about it. I didn't even notice," like hell I didn't, "So, want me to make breakfast?" with a smile she leans down and pecks me on the lips, "What was that for?" I kinda liked it…

"Just for being so sweet." Gotta try to do that more often! She gets up from my bed quite dramatically, leaning down and bringing her stomach to her thighs as she stood up… and giving a pretty nice view of what else she was wearing, "And that was for sticking with me," she mumbled as she left the room. I'm having one hell of a morning! Within that last thirty seconds, I've gotten a kiss AND the most I've ever seen in Asuka! Okay, so she had panties on, who cares? Feeling as if this might actually be a pretty good day, I head in for the shower. When I climb in, I notice that I'm the first one in here for the morning… I'm actually going to have hot water! I relax, but at the same time try and save enough hot water for at least Asuka. My heaven only lasts for five minutes, but hey, I'll take it. I climb out of the shower and get dressed. After glancing up and down the hallway I sneak into Asuka's room.

"Hey Asuka, unless you want to take an ice shower, I recommend that you get in there now, I tried to save what little hot water this apartment has," with a smile she gets up off of her bed and goes into the bathroom.

"Thanks Shinji… kun…" um… no comment… when she got in the shower I headed for the kitchen intending to make breakfast. Just as I was pulling out the pan, I hear the door bell ring. Praying to God that Misato didn't wake up, I go answer it.

"Who the he-… oh…" when I open the door I see Gendo looking down on me.

"Greetings. May I… speak with you?" morning's going down the drain!

"Sure, whatever," I step out into the cool air and close the door behind me, "Why are you even here so early? Couldn't this wait until after school?" I'm not sure, but I think I saw a small smile.

"Sorry, but it can't. I… need your help with something…" ah, so the mighty have finally fallen, huh?

"And what makes you think that I'll help you?"

"It will get you out of school for three days."

"What can I do for ya?" can't pass that up!

"There is a game show Fuyutsuki and myself have won tickets to compete in. We have four, and we both thought that you and Miss Souryu most likely be the best competitor. The competition will last three days. Do you accept?" no, I was NOT looking forward to spending three days with my father, but hey, no school.

"Sure, why not. What's the game's name?" Gendo, being the asshole he is, simply let himself inside.

"I believe that it is named Takeshi's Castel. In America, it's more commonly known as _MXC_." He sat down on the sofa – he somehow knew to not just fall back onto it – and looked up at me, "I am… unsure of what the game IS, but I do know that it is a game show. Most likely will have simple question and answer rounds." I think I've heard of this show before.

"Yeah, probably, but wasn't that show canceled back in 1991? Why is it back on the air?" he simply raised his glasses with his ring finger… his empty ring finger… oh! Burn!

"I am unsure. So, we leave in a couple of hours, are you coming?" damn!

"Hold on! I need to pack!" just then, Asuka was walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

"Oh, Shinnnjiii!" she sang, "I've got a-… WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!?!" she jetted back into the bathroom blushing. Damnit Gendo! Look what could have happened to me if you hadn't shown up!

"Wow…" I heard him mutter. I slap him on the back of the head.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." Once again, I think I saw him smile a little. Asuka comes storming back out of the bathroom – this time in her uniform – and slaps Gendo.

"How dare you look at me like that!?" oh yeah, that made sense. She was walking out of the bathroom singing my name, she must have wanted SOMEONE to see her.

"Ah, Miss Souryu, I believe I have an offer for you," her head perked up a bit, "How would you like to miss three days of school?" then she seemed interested.

"Sure… what's in it for you…?" as always, that's our first question with him.

"I simply wish for you and Shinji to accompany Major Fuyutsuki and myself to a game show. Shinji has already accepted his offer," of course he had to throw that in!

"Hold on, so we'll be spending three days with YOU?" Gendo nods, "… but we also miss three days?" he once again nods, "Fine, but me and Shinji get out own room!" I hadn't even thought of that.

"Naturally," he got up and headed for the door, "I'll be back here at nine to pick you kids up. Be sure to pack enough clothes," then he shut the door.

"NINE!?" we both yell in unison, thus waking up Misato. She comes lugging out of her room half angry, half asleep.

"What's all the yelling about?" she goes into the fridge and grabs a beer.

"Um… we're going to some game show for a few days… we're leaving at nine," she instantly spit out what beer she had in her mouth. "Yeah, we know," Asuka and I say in unison, "I'm going to start packing," I walk back into my room and pull down the suitcase in my closet. I only pack the essentials, three pairs of pants, three shirts, three of everything. When I was done I glance at the clock. We still had two hours until we had to leave! I take my bag out into the living room and put it by the door. Seeing that Misato had already left for work and – from the sounds of it – Asuka was packing, I just turn on the TV.

"So, there's a show called Takeshi's Castel," a morning show had an announce talking about the game show we're going on, "Apparently, they were last cancelled because a guy had to have his balls remov-" then the screen went black.

"So, you all packed?" she wrapped her arms around me from behind the sofa while I was still facing forward.

"Yeah, you?" her hands wandered across my chest.

"Yep…" before I could react, she gripped my shirt and flung me over the sofa and slamming me on my back, "Now where the hell did you put it?!"

"Put… what…?" damn! She knocked the wind out of me!

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Now hand it over!" out of nowhere, a certain bird could be heard laughing, "uh…" she jets over to his cooler to see him with a bag of chips reading a pink book, "You son of a bitch!" Pen-Pen jumps out of his skin, slaps her and runs off to the bathroom, locking the door afterwards, "Asshole!" she picked up her diary and walked back over to me, "Sorry about that…" she was blushing slightly.

"Don't… worry about it…" I was still trying to catch my breath. Looks like all good days have to come to an end… or not. Asuka lightly pecked me on the lips once more and smiled.

"Is my Shinji feeling better?"

"Um… yeah…" I knew that I had a deep blush on.

"Good, we can't have you hurt for our competition, now can we?" she wraps her arms around my neck, "By the way, what's this show called? I forgot to ask."

"Takeshi's Castel, but it's called _MXC_ in America," she instantly goes wide eyed and walks into her room without a word. She comes back out a few minutes later holding a helmet and knee pads, "Um… Asuka? Why do you have those?" she waves a hand in the air.

"Forget about it. You might want to grab some too," she stuffed them in her bag and sat back down on the sofa. Thinking that I wouldn't need them, I sit down next to her.

"So, you excited about missing school?" she chuckles a little.

"Yeah, I'm also looking forward to a good workout…" where was all this coming from? Not really wanting to know, I drop it.

---

Misato's Crib – 9:00 AM

Just on cue, we hear a car horn outside play an upbeat tune. Me and Asuka grab our bags and walk out to Gendo's car… and suppress a scream…

"Hey kids! Hop on in!" Fuyutsuki had a button up, short sleeved shirt on. He was the one driving. Gendo was in his normal uniform. We open the door and climb in the back, "Okay, you all ready?" he seemed really happy today.

"Um… yeah…" Asuka mumbled, obviously surprised at his attitude.

"Good," he sped away from Misato's apartment.

"So… um… how long is this car ride going to be?" I didn't want to spend TOO long in here.

"Huh? Oh, I'm guessing around four hours," … son of a bitch… Asuka lets her head fall onto my shoulder and whines, "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" fun as pissing off Asuka…

"Can we at least put on some music then?" Asuka still had her head on my shoulder as she whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. I got a CD that I think is pretty popular now…" great, Fuyutsuki trying to be cool… he puts the CD in and music starts to play.

"It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme, that's right on time, it's tricky!" oh God…

"TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" how was that even in Japanese?

"Oh come on, I like this song!" out of nowhere, Fuyutsuki begins to sing along with the words. Asuka silently cries into my shoulder as we listen to this fifty – possibly more – year old sing to a song from before we were born… ew…

"Fuyutsuki, I don't believe that they enjoy this song…" finally Gendo had a rational thought!

"Fine," he pressed the eject button and pulled the CD out, "Then what – may I ask – do you have?" Gendo smiled and pulled out a pink CD that had the profile of the woman sign on the bathrooms.

"Yes I do… just keep rolllin' baby…" he put in the CD and a beat began to play.

"Alright, partner, just keep on rollin' baby… you know what time it is…" Asuka once again buried her face in my shoulder. "Gonna keep on rollin' baby! A-move in, now move out, hands up, now hands down, back up, back up, tell me what you gonna do now! Breath in, now breath out, hands up, now hands down, back up, back up, tell me what you gonna do now, just keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin," I saw that Gendo had a small smirk on as he sang along monotone.

"Shinji… make it stop…"

"How about we just forget the music?"

"Fine, we'll just ride there in silence then!" Fuyutsuki pulled out the CD and began to drive in silence. I hear Asuka let out a satisfying sigh. After a few minutes, Asuka decides to break the peacefulness.

"So… do you guys even know what kind of game show you signed up for? Do you even know what Takeshi's Castel is?" they both nod in unison.

"No, but how hard could it be?" she chuckles a little, "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing…"

---

Three Hours Later

Simply out of boredom, Asuka has fallen asleep on my lap I was just about to fall asleep myself when my phone begins to vibrate. I take it out without waking Asuka and answer it.

"Hello?" I'm whispering as softly as I could.

"Shinji? Oh thank God," it sounded like Misato, "What game show were you going on again?" she sounded like she was in a panic for some reason.

"Takeshi's Castel. Why?" I heard her gasp.

"Shinji, you need to-… ge-… ru-…! Just ge-…" then the phone loses signal. Silently cursing the crappy phone service, I put it back in my pocket. Out of nowhere, Gendo begins to whisper back to me.

"Shinji, I've been meaning to talk with you," great. Probably another lecture about my sync scores, "How are things at home?" I'm sure that my eyes were at least three inches in diameter.

"Um… good… why?" he looked back at me, then at Asuka on my lap, then looked back at me with a raised eyebrow, "Oh… that… well, me and Asuka are kinda together…"

"I could tell from her after the shower this morning…" I could instantly feel my cheeks light up.

"Yeah…" he should have seen us the night of our first date... "Was that all?" **he **shakes his head.

"No, I needed to know one thing, and please be honest… is the Major a decent guardian? I've heard… things…" her drinking, her obsessing, her teasing, and her relationship with Kaji… what' there to complain about?

"Yeah, she's actually pretty good. She'd do anything for us," surprisingly, he actually smiles and leans back in his seat. After a few minutes Asuka begins to stir in her sleep. Almost out of instinct, I place my hand on her head. This actually calms her and she gets a small smile on.

"Shin… ji…"

A/N- Okay, I don't own; Black Eyed Peas, Limp Bizkit, Run DMC, or any of their songs. Now that that's out of the way, back to business! If any of you don't know what MXC is, look it up, it plays on Spike TV. You won't get the next few chapters if you don't have any idea what it is. How will our heroes (?) survive this challenge? WILL they survive? Find out in the next chapter; Ride It, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	10. Ride It

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 10: Ride It

Car – One Hour Later

Asuka was still asleep on my lap; Gendo had fallen asleep as well. Me and Fuyutsuki were the only ones awake in all of this… well… he kind of HAS to stay awake. I had to admit, Asuka was pretty cute when she slept. I got to see a side of her that is never shown… no emotion. Her face is blank and emotionless. This is never shown when she's awake… and there it goes. She started smile – once again – in her sleep.

"Shin… ji… mmmm…" she had a small smile on, just like I said – cute.

"Have you said it yet?" Fuyutsuki began to whisper.

"Said what?" he chuckled a little.

"I mean have you said 'I love you' to her yet? Do you even feel that yet with her? I can tell you right now that SHE feels it," Asuka muttered my name again. You're not helping!

"Um… n-no… I mean, yes, I do feel that… I think… but I haven't said it yet," how was I even supposed to know what love was? I have never been loved or have ever loved someone else.

"Okay, just curious… you need to think about that…" the car once again went silent until a few minutes later, "Okay everyone! Wake up! We're here!" he yelled through the car. Gendo slowly gets up, but Asuka pops up and props herself up with one hand… ouch…

"What's going on?" she looked over at my quickly reddening face, "What's up with you?" she looked down at her hand and went red, only with a blush, not in pain like I was, "Ah! Sorry Shinji!" she whipped back her hand and sat up straight. I swear, by the time I'm actually going to be in the position to have sex, I'll be screwed. I'll be out in the battlefield firing blanks…

"Don't… worry… about it…" damnit that hurt!

"Okay kids, enough fooling around. We need to drop our stuff down at the hotel and go the show. We were in the parking lot of a run-down motel with only fifty rooms… great. We get out of the car and follow Fuyutsuki to the lobby to check in. Gendo stayed behind for some reason. When we got there Fuyutsuki, of course, got us rooms right next to each other. Now who didn't see that coming? We went up to our rooms, dropped off our bags and went back to the car to see that Gendo hasn't moved a muscle. We got into the car and Fuyutsuki sped off to Takeshi's Castle. "And here we go! Let's see if we can win some prizes!" Fuyutsuki seemed to be in a good mood…

"Hey Shinji," Asuka whispered in my ear, "how… long was I like that?" she sounded embarrassed.

"The whole ride… you're pretty cute when you sleep, you know that?" she blushed and smiled slightly.

"Watching me sleep, huh? Pervert…" she playfully slapped my shoulder. I let out a small chuckle.

"Okay! We're here!" the car came to a screeching halt, "Everyone get out and get moving!" Asuka punches the seat.

"Crap… forgot my damn helmet…" we get out of the car and basically run towards the huge stadium. In a way, it looked like a coliseum. It had the bowl-shape to it. When we get inside we instantly see two men standing there waiting to greet us.

"Why hello my friends! Are you ready to take on Takeshi's Castel?" the man speaking was dressed in an overly-extravagant kimono and he had his hair tied up tight in the back of his head.

"Are you ready to get your sorry asses whopped by a giant shogun?"

"Are you ready to take on all of Takeshi's Castel challenges?" Asuka slaps her forehead as the other man in a red kimono spoke. We all kept quiet, aside from a heavily breathing Fuyutsuki, "Well?" Asuka shook her head while her palm was still grasping her forehead, "Come on! Are you?"

"They won't shut up until you answer them…" Asuka mumbled in embarrassment.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"YES! Damn, will you just shut up!" Asuka yelled at the one in red.

"Ohhh!!! Looks like we got a challenger with a temper here! Look's like Takeshi might have some trouble!" Asuka let out a long sigh.

"God damnit…"

A/N- Okay, in case you don't know about MXC (Takeshi's Castel), I'll brief you on it. If you already know what it is, just skip this. MXC, or also known as Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, is basically like Jackass, only stupider stunts. The goal of the 'game' is to fight your way through incredibly stupid challenges (like running across spinning barrels ten feet above water) to make it to Takeshi's Castel, where you then fight Takeshi himself. The risk of injury is incredibly high, in fact, at the end of every episode they do the Top Ten Most painful Moments of the episode. So yeah, that's the show. Now you get it. I still recommend looking some of the games up.

"Oh! She's got a mouth on her too!" the man in blue had a wide smile on, "Get that bleeper ready!" Asuka grabbed his collar.

"Okay, listen to me you sorry excuse for a man. I just got out of my cycle, and I'm still cranky as hell. So if you want to keep that sorry excuse for a noodle you call a head, I suggest that you shut the hell up!" damn I wish I had a shell to crawl into right now.

"Um… sorry miss… would this be a good time to start the challenge?" she let him go and walked back to my side.

"Whatever…" the man smiled and whipped out a microphone from behind his back, "Damnit to hell…"

"TAKESHI'S CASTEL IS NOW UNDERWAY!" he blasted into the air. With a few seconds, we were surrounded by another team of all men, "I see that you're all here, so lets be-" Asuka cut in.

"Hold up! Where's everyone else? Isn't there supposed to be one hundred people here?" the man smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well… we're just coming back from a canceling… and people didn't want to come…" the man in blue was blushing as he explained.

"Because they want to keep their dignity…" the man in red frowned slightly.

---

Tokyo-3 – School

"Hey everyone! Did ya hear what Shinji and Asuka are doing?" a student came rushing into the class that had just begun.

"Are they making out in front of the school or something? I'm not in the mood to watch…" of course Toji had to throw in his two-cents.

"NO! Their on Takeshi's Castel! Their competing right now!" the student drug the nearby TV to the front of the room and turned it on to show Asuka beating on the man in red.

---

Takeshi's Castel

"What did you just say to me?!" she kicked him in the ribs.

"AH! I just said that you mature for your age! What did I do?" she kicked him again.

"And what the hell do you mean by 'mature', huh?! Were you checking me out? You pervert!" she kicked him again.

"Um… Asuka… I think he meant your personality… not your body…" not that she wasn't maturing fine physically of course! "We kinda need him to play… so don't kill him," she looked back at me and calmed down slightly.

"You got off easy!" She began to walk back to me, and then she turned around and began to run towards him, planting her foot in his groin when she reached him.

---

Tokyo-3 – School

Not a boy or man in that room had a straight face. All were crying, cringing, holding their own boys in a mental image, or simply fainted. All of the girls cheered for Asuka for standing up to the man.

"Kick his ass!" a certain brown haired girl yelled through the room, making everyone stare at her with dropped jaws, "I mean… that… wasn't nice…" she blushed deeply.

"The class rep just cursed… this show rocks!"

---

Takeshi's Castel

The entire male audience – including myself – let out a painful 'OOOO!!!' at the sight. She came back to me with a bright smile.

"And just so ya know…" she put a finger on my chin and stared into my eyes, "You try anything like the stooge did and I'll make that look like it tickled…" now what was the point of that?

"Um… okay…"

"Damn… uh… let's get started now…"

---

Ten Minutes Later

"Why do I have to do this?" I was up on a high ledge with a long pole in my hands, "Can't Fuyutsuki do it? I don't have much upper body strength!" I knew that that was a bold faced lie, but might as well try, right?

"And now we begin Poles Apart! The game is very simple, you stand twenty feet in the air with a pole in the middle of a lake and try to reach that tiny island over there!" the man in blue was telling me and some other contestant the 'rules'.

"And what happens if I make it?" would I win something?

"BEGIN!!!" the guy next to me tried to use the pole to swing to the island, only to end up banging his head on a nearby wall, "Ahem… BEGIN!" I plan on using my teeth later on in life, so I took the easy way out. I simply put one end of the pole on the island, and one end on the platform, making a pole/hill, "What the hell is this kid doing?" then I just slide down it like a banister. Now that I was standing on the hill, I THINK I won this round.

"Nice one Shinji!" Asuka waved to me.

"God damnit…" the man in red let out a long sigh, "Round two…"

---

Round Two

"I have to do WHAT?!" Asuka was up on the same platform as me, and on the same lake, only this time holding a rope.

"It's simple! Just swing down to the island!" the blue guy was getting pissed, "Look, the other team's already done!"

"And he has a concussion!" he… let go of the rope too late… and slammed into a boulder that was supposed to be there for decoration. After a few moments of silence, she lets out a long sigh, "I swear to God… if I land in that water…" what she was wearing wasn't exactly swimming safe. She had a tight, light pink shirt on with short shorts… okay, so maybe it'd be okay with ME, but she'd be pissed.

"Just go!" she gave him the bird and went for the swing. She actually landed on the island with ease. I know I would've been in the water!

"IN YOUR FACE!" she points at the man in blue, "That's right, the great Asuka Langley Souryu beat your sorry game! OH YEAH!" wasn't she getting just a little to confident?

"Hey! What's that?" the man pointed in the air and she looked up only to be met with a rubber ball being thrown at her, sending her flying into the lake, "That's what you get for mocking my course!" she breaks the surface red-faced with anger and embarrassment.

---

Tokyo-3

"WOO!" every boy in the class howled.

---

"You son of a bitch! You better hope I don't get to you!" she throws a stone at him then looks down, "Damnit!" she crosses her arms across her chest. Hey, at least she was wearing a bra. She eventually makes her way back over to us, "Gendo, you're up…" I saw Asuka still blushing. She let out a small shiver. Without saying a word, I take off my shirt and wrap it around her shoulders, taking care to cover her breasts.

"There," I lightly kiss her on the cheek. She was obviously surprised.

"Thank… you…"

"Where the hell do we get these people? A smart ass boy and a red-headed bitch all on one team…"

"Um… your mic is still on…"

---

One Hour Later

"And… we're back-" the man in blue was cut off.

"From a God damn beating…" the man in red held an icepack to his head.

"Um… yes… we're back with the last game of the day. The turnouts of this challenge will disqualify one team member from each team. The game is simple; just make your way across the lake using the row-boat provided…" we all nudged Gendo, "Please choose you players!"

"Why must I do it?"

"I'm still wet."

"I already won one for us."

"I… can't swim…" Fuyutsuki had an awkward smile on.

"Very well…" he let out a small sigh as he made his way over to the rowboat. With a loud 'BEGIN', he and the other man began to paddle. When they reached the halfway point, I heard Gendo speak, "This is… relaxing…" out of nowhere, the man in red yells.

"Oh my God! What are those?!" suddenly, a large plastic boulder hit Gendo on the head, "Looks like a rockslide! Better hurry players!" Gendo looked up with his normal expressionless face.

"Ow…" he began to paddle extremely fast, leaving the other man to be hit by a good ten boulders. He eventually made it to the shore and got out of the boat only to be met with four…'gifted' women hanging on him.

"Looks like we have a winner for today! Congratulations!" even with women hanging on him; he still kept his expressionless face.

"So… come here often?" he was instantly slapped and the girls stomped off, "I… apologize…" he made his way back to us, "What now? Do we go back to the motel?" we all shrug.

"No idea." Just then the man in red came up to us – still holding the icepack – and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Great job everyone! Come back here at the same time so we can start off round two! Get a good night's sleep!" he then ran off, not wanting to get hit again. We all shrugged and walked back to the car.

"So… was that fun? I really can't tell…" seriously, I really didn't know!

"Um… I had an okay time aside from my body being broadcasted across the nation…" she let a small shade of pink cross her cheeks, "Thanks again for the shirt by the way…" she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"I personally enjoyed the end of it all…" Gendo raised his glasses, keeping his composure.

"I had a great time!" Fuyutsuki had a wide smile on.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" we all – including Gendo – yell in unison. He gave a nervous laugh as he started the car.

"I'll do the first challenge tomorrow, I promise! No matter what it is, I'll do it, okay?" we all roll our eyes. He once again drove to our motel, neither Gendo nor himself making so much as a peep the whole way. Asuka laid her head on my shoulder and looked up at me with a smile.

"That was really sweet of you, Shinji…" she whispered so only I could hear it, "Who knew you could be such a romantic?" she lightly pecked me on the cheek. The rest of the ride was in silence, not a sound was made. I'm still not too sure why though. It could be from the fact that fifty percent of the people in this car got embarrassed on national television.

---

Tokyo-3 – School

Unlike the rest of the nation watching this program, this class hadn't even seen Gendo compete.

"Man I love TiVo!" one of the boys once again pressed the 'rewind' button on the remote as all of the males watched, "Frame by frame… pause… rewind…" he repeated.

"Come on already! They're not that great! I want to see the rest of this already!" one of the girls yelled, "Friggen hormonal driven boys…" she took her seat, accepting that she would not see the end of this episode until later on tonight when it re-ran.

"Hey, if you don't like it, show us something better!" Kensuke yelled, never taking his eyes off the screen. All of the girls rolled their eyes and began to talk among themselves.

---

Motel – Asuka/Shinji's Room

We were just walking into our room and about to get a moment of peace for the first time today. I fall back onto the bed and turn on the TV.

"I'll be right back, I need to go change…" she grabbed a baggy shirt and went into the bathroom. My short time alone made me realize a few things; we were in here without adult supervision, she just grabbed a shirt… nothing else, my father just saw me with Asuka on my shoulder without a shirt on, and the fact that I just turned on Takeshi's Castel.

"And now we bring you the most painful moment of the day!" suddenly an image of Asuka getting pegged in the face with a rubber ball played over and over for the whole Japan population to see. After about the fourth time showing this, the man in red came back up, "And now let's see the aftermath!" then a still picture of Asuka looking down at her now see-through shirt blushing came up. I instantly turned off the TV, not wanting Asuka to see this. She comes back out holding all of her clothes in one hand. Just like this morning, she had the shirt on with only panties on underneath. She tossed her wet clothes into the sink and threw my shirt back to me.

"Here's your shirt back. Thanks again," she sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "So, do you know why I brought the helmet NOW? Those were some of the less abusive challenges, trust me on this one. I recommend that you bring yours tomorrow too," she knocked on my head as if it were a door, "I'd rather not have a brain dead boyfriend!" that sounded like a crappy soap opera…

"I'd rather not be brain dead at all, so I'll follow your wisdom my lady," I bow slightly and she chuckles.

"So what now, it's only one…" she got a smirk on… I see where this is going! "I have an idea…" she bit her bottom lip, "Let's make some prank calls!" a picture of me with a gun to my head appeared.

"Um… o-okay…" she let out a heavy laugh.

"Oh come on Shinji! You thought I was serious?" she wraps her arms around my neck; "You really need to lighten up…" she leaned in and kissed me. That wasn't funny at all! Not wanting to start an argument, I melt into the kiss. We eventually feel back onto the bed kissing. This lasted for awhile until she finally broke it off and looked into my eyes, "But we really should try prank phone calling Gendo tonight…"

---

10:00 PM

"For the last time, this is not I. C. Weiner!" Gendo slammed down the phone as we laughed our asses off. That was about the tenth time we've done that same joke, and it never got old!

"Okay… I think I've had enough of torturing your father for one night… tomorrow same time?"

"You got it!" she let out another laugh. After a minute, she stretches her arms above her head.

"I'm getting tired; I'm going to bed…" I think we both realized that there was only one bed almost instantly as she said that. We sat there staring down at the comforter for a few minutes until I get up.

"Don't worry about it, I'll sleep on the floor," I grab one of the two pillows and throw it on the floor. As I was taking one of the spare blankets out of the closet she spoke up.

"No, you don't need to do that! I'll do it, you already did enough for me today," she got up to take the sheet from me, but I throw it down next to the pillow.

"Like I'm going to let you sleep on the floor! Look, forget about it, I'm used to it. I've spent the night on the floor enough times at Toji's that it doesn't bother me. Just get some sleep, you need it," to my surprise, she actually sat back down on the bed.

"Fine… but you get it tomorrow!" she pulled the sheets up and crawled under.

"We'll see," I lay down on my make-shift bed and try to get comfortable, "Sleep good Asuka."

"You too…" she turned off the light.

A/N- Ride It – of course – referred to the poles, the ropes, and the boat. The next chapter will be; I'd Hit That!, and I can't really come up with any teaser questions, so just tune in next chapter!


	11. I'd Hit That!

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 11: I'd Hit That!

Asuka/Shinji's Room – 8:00 AM

I wake up to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. I look up at Asuka's bed to see that she was woken up… no duh… who was in the shower, OJ? Jesus Ikari…

"I am not a morning person…" I slug up to my feet and stretch my arms above my head only to have them be slammed against by the ceiling fan, "Damn!" I whip back my hand to see it beat red, "How the hell?" was this ceiling low or something? No… no it looked the same to me… how tall was I? I quickly brush it off as I turn on the TV waiting for Asuka to come back out. I found my mind soon wandering to what Fuyutsuki said. No, I haven't exactly said 'I love you'… do I even feel it? I think I do… but what do I even have it to compare it to? How do I even know what love is? From my definition of it, I really do believe that I love Asuka. Should I say those three words? Would it creep her out? Would it make her happy? What would it even be accomplishing? Even though I felt that it wouldn't accomplish anything, I felt compelled to do it. That same question kept popping up in my mind. Do you love her? And it was always met with a quick answer. Of course I do! If I didn't, then why did that question keep on appearing? I turn off the TV and lay back onto her bed. I inhale her scent and suddenly realize… if I didn't love her, then why do I feel like I'd be alone without her? She's the only person in my life right now that truly cares for me. Sure, I had Misato, but that was different, I saw her as a mother. That question was instantly replaced. Why haven't you told her? Once again, I had an answer, because I'm afraid. I was always afraid. I just don't want this to be ruined just because I want to tell her how I feel… but what if she feels the same way?

"I… love you… Asuka…" almost like I'm tasting it, I say it aloud. After a few minutes I hear Asuka. It felt right when I said it… in fact it felt great to admit it aloud, but the only person that really needed to know was oblivious to it.

"Okay Shinji, you're up," I look over at the bathroom door to see her walking out in a towel. I get up and begin to walk over to the shower.

"Thanks…" my voice must have had some kind of emotion in it, because she picked it up right away.

"Are you okay?" I just nod, "Did you need to tell me something?" now was the time… do it… I turn and look at her.

"I… lo…" her eyes light up a bit, "No, nothing. Thanks for the shower," I walk into the bathroom without a word. Dumbass! That was the perfect time! She saw it coming, her eyes even lit up, and you still didn't do it! Mentally beating the shit out of myself, I walk into the shower. When I was done I get dressed and walk out of the bathroom to see her on her bed watching TV.

"You ready?" her voice was sharp. I think I just screwed up back there…

"Um… yeah…"

"Well then come on, Gendo's getting pissed," without waiting for me she walks out of the room. I follow soon after her. I see Gendo and Fuyutsuki waiting in the car for us. We climb in without a word and Fuyutsuki takes off.

"So how are we feeling today?" looks like Fuyutsuki's in a good mood.

"Pretty good…" Gendo instantly responded.

"Um… okay…" there was my uneasy response.

"Whatever…" seriously, I think I pissed off Asuka. Well it was a little late to say anything now. So basically… I'm screwed. Nice one Shinji, you probably just ruined a relationship over not finishing your sentence. We ride the rest of the way in silence. I think Gendo and Fuyutsuki picked up on her anger. When we got there, we walked into the stadium in silence. We were once again met by the man in blue.

"And there they are! Are you all ready to begin Takeshi's Castel?" neither me nor Asuka were in the mood, but we didn't really have a choice.

"Yes…" Gendo said after a few minutes of silence.

"OKAY!!!" lights began to go off and within a few minutes the game began.

---

Tokyo-3 – School

"It's on again!" at this point, even the teacher was watching the show. Kensuke rolled the TV to the front of the room and turned it on just as the opening credits began to roll.

"Come oooonnnn Asuka's breasts…" a boy in the back row was praying. He was soon hit with a girl's shoe.

"She's only fourteen you asshole!" she then begins to yell at the ceiling, "And who the hell is even writing this?! You're writing a mature story and you're fourteen! How is it that you have to be eighteen to read this and yet you can wri-"

---

Um… back at Takeshi's Castel…

"Okay, our first event is about to start!" Fuyutsuki was standing in a cage and so was the other team member, "The rules are simple… don't get hit!" out of nowhere, a monkey was dropped into the cage. The monkey had a bat in its hands.

"Oh mother of crap…" Fuyutsuki looked at the demented primate in shock before starting to run in circles around the cage as the monkey chased him. Soon, the other man was hit and down. The monkey was taken out of his cage, but Fuyutsuki was still being chased, "When is this over?!" the monkey took a swing, but Fuyutsuki jumped to dodge it.

"Um… well… we really didn't think that deep into it… just keep running until you get hit…" Fuyutsuki let out an angry scream.

"This is… amusing…" I heard Gendo mutter. I had to admit, this was pretty damn funny. Fuyutsuki was normally so in control and seeing him being chased by a monkey was flat out hilarious. But looking at Asuka made me forget everything that was going on. She had her arms crossed looking to the right, and away from me. She didn't seem like she was focusing on any in particular, but she did have a pissed off look on her face.

"Asuka?" slowly, I guide her any myself away from Gendo.

"What is it THIRD?" she put emphasis on the last word. Damn… that actually hurt to hear her call me that…

"Are… you mad at me?" she rolled her eyes.

"No, not at all, now why would you think that?" she had a sarcastic voice as she damn near yelled at me.

"Is it because of this morning?" she simply walked back to her original spot.

"Just shut the hell up," I stayed where I was, not wanting to be TOO close to Asuka right now. After a few minutes, Fuyutsuki got hit square in the balls but the monkey, and the primate was pulled out of the cage.

"What was the point of that?" Fuyutsuki moaned.

"To have a funny show my friend, to have a funny show!" the man in blue was laughing his ass off right now.

---

Tokyo-3 – School

"And another thing, you're still a virgin, so how do you know how people react to it? How are you even writing lime? You haven't even ki-"

---

Takeshi's Castel (damn girl…)

"Okay, our next event is about to start! Please choose a contestant!" somehow, all of my team member's fingers raised to me.

"But-" they continued to point at me, "I don't-" no one moved, "Fine…" with my head hung low, I walk over to the next challenge. When I get there, I see four doors that all look exactly the same. I was next to the other team's contestant.

"Okay, here are the rules!" the man in blue was standing in front of us, "Choose a door and charge at it as fast as you can. There are four levels, and if you make it all the way, you win!"

"So… we're basically running uphill?" he smiles at me.

"Kid, this game is called Wall Bangers, put two and two together. Three of the doors are made of plywood! Choose carefully!" he holds up a blow-horn and blasts it, "BEGIN!" we both stood there staring at him.

"But… won't that hurt if we chose the wrong one?" the man next to me had a nervous look on his face.

"Well… yeah… but if you go fast enough you can just break through them… BEGIN!" we both shrugged. The man took off running full speed at one of the doors.

"AAHHH!!!" he screamed as he ran, and was instantly cut off by plywood. He laid there unconscious, giving me ample time to find the right door.

"Um… I said begin…" casually, I walk up to one of the doors and poke at it.

"Wood…" I go to the next one and poke it, "Wood…" I go to the last one and poke my finger through the paper, "There we go…" I tear it down and walk through, "Like I'm going to get knocked out when I can just poke a hole through it…"

---

Tokyo-3 – School

A certain girl in the classroom was bound and gagged because a certain fourteen-year-old wanted it to be like that… out of nowhere an anvil fell on her… then caught fire…

"Man Shinji, you suck! Get hurt already! Stop using your damn brain!" Kensuke was yelling at the TV. A few girls are in the background personally liking the show.

"Is it just me…" one of the girls whispered with a smile, "Or is Ikari kinda cute now?" all of the girls nodded.

"And did you see how sweet he was when he gave Souryu his shirt? Pretty hot too…" they all giggled, "I wouldn't mind having him by my side…" as all the girls were talking about Shinji, all of the boys were fuming at it.

"What makes Ikari so special, huh?" Toji was TRYING to show off.

"He's not an overly obsessive, contradictive, controlling, jock who can't keep his hands off of girls long enough to see their real personality…" Kensuke was met with a hard punch to the arm.

"Don't be a smartass…"

"Ouch…"

---

Takeshi's Castel

"You're such a wimp!" I walk back to the group to meet a yelling Asuka, "For once in your life, can you just take a risk!" calmly, I stand next to her.

"I did when I asked you out…"

"Yeah, well I took a risk saying yes!" she shot back.

"Um… I believe that it's your turn Miss Souryu…" bad time to cut in Gendo! With a 'humph', Asuka stormed off. She met the man in blue and looked up at him.

"Okay, if you can't tell I'm not in the mood for jokes. Just tell me what I need to do and I can get out of here," her eyes were on fire as she spoke.

"Um… okay… this game is called Avalanche. You climb up a narrow passage up hill while boulders roll down onto you. If you make it all the way up, you win." With hands on her hips, she walks over to the hill, "BEGIN!" she began to claw her way up the steep hill as a boulder begin to roll down. She stood on her knees and as the boulder came to her, she easily punched it, making it fly over her head.

"Wow… there's some anger in that…" Fuyutsuki muttered. Looks like I indirectly won this challenge!

---

Tokyo-3 – School

"Asuka's so hot when she's not mad at me…" a few of the boys muttered.

"Shinji's so hot without a shirt…" a few girls giggled.

---

Takeshi's Castel

Asuka had punched every single boulder that came to her over her head, and now she was at the top of the hill. The other man had to be taken away by paramedics because he broke a leg falling down. Without a word, Asuka made her way back over to us.

"Very nice Asuka!" she kept her stare at the ground as she held the hand she punched with.

"Thanks…" her voice was monotone.

"And now ends the qualification rounds of Takeshi's Castel! Tomorrow, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Souryu, Kozo Fuyutsuki, and Gendo Ikari will take on Takeshi himself! Sleep well you four, you're going to need it!" the man in red told us all over the intercom.

"Well, to celebrate our victory, I propose that we all go out for lunch! How about that?" Gendo suddenly gets a new light in his eyes.

"I would… enjoy that… but we need to stop by the motel for a few minutes. I have to grab my wallet…"

"Naturally!" Gendo lost the light. We all walk back to the car, once again in silence. When we get in the sound of Fuyutsuki's stomach growling could be heard. Asuka was leaning up against the door staring out the window, still holding her hand by the way.

"Asuka?" I whisper over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Third. Back off," her voice was sharper then before. When we finally get to the motel, Asuka and I go into our room while Gendo and Fuyutsuki go into theirs. Asuka instantly goes into the bathroom when we walk into the room.

"Damn it…" I heard her mumble inside the bathroom, "Dumbass Shinji got me worked up…" at this point, I had my ear to the door, "Come… on already… ah!" I heard a crack coming from inside the bathroom.

"Asuka, Are you okay?" the door swings open, slamming my face in the process.

"So what, now you're listening in on me? Asshole…" she sits down on the bed, "Tell Gendo to go without me. I'm staying here today…" she was still holding her hand.

"But it'll be boring without you!" I was trying to cheer her up, "Come on, it'll be fun… free food!" she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, just go, I don't even want to go out," with caution, I walk over and sit next to her, "Ever heard of personal space Third?" without a word, I grab her wrist and pull her hand from hiding, "What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" the second knuckle on her thumb was out of place.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" she whips her hand back.

"Because I can fix it myself, It's only dislocated!" it already sounded like she tried that back in the bathroom… and failed.

"Here, let me see it," gently, I grab her hand and look at her thumb. She didn't pull back when I did this, thankfully, "Does this hurt?" I lightly touch it with my free hand.

"No… why?" I once again touch it.

"How about that?"

"Still, no…" I continue to lightly touch it.

"You know, about this morning… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that half-way; I didn't have the right to do that. If I wasn't ready to say it, I shouldn't have even begun to try." She looked at me with blank eyes, "I know that I got your hopes up, and then crushed them. I ruined your day, and I'm sorry… but I do want to say something…" a long pause, "I love you Asuka…" I yank her finger back into place, sending a loud pop through the room. She didn't make a sound; she just stared at me with a hanging jaw. I hug her tight, "I love you…" she hugged me back.

"I… love you to… Shinji…"

A/N- If that didn't make you go 'Awww!', then I have failed. So yeah, after seventy-three pages, they have finally said it. Those three simple words took this long… nice. Okay, so how do you think that their relationship be now? What will their final challenge be at Takeshi's Castel? Find out in the next chapter; Coming Back, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	12. Coming Back

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 12: Coming Back

Asuka/Shinji's Room – Morning

I wake up feeling Asuka's warm breath on my neck. Looking down at the bed, I notice something… out of the ordinary… we were in the same bed! Did we sleep together? I start to get up, but she swings her leg around me, causing me to stay still. Then I noticed something else… she was naked… and so was I… did we? Memories of last night come flooding back to me… we did! Did we actually have sex? From what I remember, yes… about three times actually. I remember what we both went through last night. All of the passion, all of our newly confessed love, everything came out. I took Asuka's virginity… and she took mine… we were bonded now. A simple 'I love you' turned into us having a passionate night together. I can't believe what's happening to me!

"Shinji…" I look at her to see her smiling at me, "Thank you…" she was thanking me? Hell, I should be worshiping her right now! "Last night was amazing… especially knowing that the person that I lost my virginity to… loves me… as much as I love him," she lightly kissed my lips.

"Same here…" I hug her tight, "I love you Asuka…"

"I love you too Shinji…" she began to whisper in my ear, "Want it again? Right now? We still have a few hours before we have to leave… do you want to make love to me again?" come to think of it… what if Gendo heard us? If memory serves correctly, Asuka isn't exactly quiet… ah, who cares?

"Do… you want to?" she nods and kisses me on the lips.

"Yeah…" a few minutes later, we were doing just that…

---

Asuka/Shinji's Room – Morning

"Ew! Shinji! Are you dreaming of me again? Pervert!" you… have got… to be KIDDING ME!!! Was that a friggen dream? Man, this sucks! I was slowly waking up from her yelling at me, but I leaped up when she threw a pillow at me, "Stop it!" okay, I was on the floor with all of my clothes on, so I know that it didn't really happen… but still… nice.

"I can't help it! It's morning!" I try to cover up, "Sorry…"

"Damn it Shinji, you'd think those dreams would stop! You already have me!" like that makes a difference! "Just hurry up and take a shower, we have to leave in about an hour," she was still in bed covered up to her neck, which she was taking great care to make them stay there… huh…

"Okay…" I stay on the floor.

"Well go already!" damn it…

"I… can you wait like, three minutes?" her face reddens up.

"Just go!" she begins to throw a pillow at me and I run into the bathroom. I take a shower as quickly as possible and get dressed. When I get back into the main room I see her still under the covers.

"Okay, you're up," she drags herself out from under the covers.

"Damn… yesterday wiped me out. Every muscle in my body hurts… maybe a shower will help a little…" she slugs into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She only did one challenge yesterday! Sure, she dislocated her finger, but its fine now.

"Do you just want to stay here today?" I yell through the door.

"Nah, I'm fine. We didn't come this far for me to stay in this crappy motel room!" yeah, but if she was hurt… "Oh, I almost forgot, today, don't forget to bring a cup or something. Last time I saw this show, a guy turn purple because he got hit there. Just a warning…" my heart sinks.

"But… I didn't bring one…" I wanna keep 'em!

"I guess you can just cover them up or something or just keep away from the shogun…" why did I have a bad feeling about that word?

"Um… okay…" now I didn't want to go! Damn it! Gotta make sure Gendo is the one that that happens to…

"Hey Shinji? Can you do me a favor?" she snapped me out of my mental image of Gendo getting kicked there…

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to tell me the truth here, and don't take this the wrong way… I thought about the whole Toji thing…" she took a long pause, "What do you think about sex?" did we really have to talk about this?

"Um… as in…"

"Us..."

"Oh…" holy crap, holy crap, holy CRAP! What am I supposed to say here? "Well… I think that we might be too young…"

"No, I mean do you think about it?" I'm a fourteen year old boy with a girlfriend like that… what does she think?

"Um… sometimes I guess…" my voice was barely above a whisper, "Why?"

"Because… I'm worried we're moving too fast with this, and I don't want something to happen that we'll regret…" the water turns off and I hear her step out, "Am I wrong?"

"Well… there might be some truth to it, but I don't think that we're moving TOO fast, I mean, we've know each other for a little more then a year now…" even though we've been dating for a few weeks…

"Yeah… I guess you're right… you said that we were too young…" she walks out of the bathroom fully dressed, "What would you say if I said that I wan-"

"Are you kids ready to go? We've got a game show to win!" Fuyutsuki comes storming into our room. Why is it that somehow every man in this trip has managed to ruin a special moment for me?

"Who the hell do you think you are barging in like that?! What if we were getting dressed?!" he crossed his arms and smiled… uh oh…

"And why would you two be dressing in front of each other? Aren't you too young for that?" oh damn it…

"W-We wouldn't be!" nice recovery Asuka… real nice, "Shut up!" even better! No, she didn't sound suspicious at all!

"Forget about it. Come on, let's go. I want to get there early," half an hour early? Asuka and I shrug and we follow him outside. Before I could react I feel someone grab me and pull me into another room. I see Fuyutsuki do the same thing with Asuka, pulling her into our room.

"What the fuck?!" I whip around to see Gendo looking down at me, "What the hell is Fuyutsuki doing?!"

"We heard your conversation last night, and while I accept it, we need to talk."

"You could have just asked us… is Asuka getting the same thing or something?" I think I saw him smile a little.

"Fuyutsuki is talking to Asuka…" he guides me over to a chair and sits me down, "Listen, I realize what is going on in your body," ah crap, this again? I've already heard this like, five times from Misato! "And I wanted to ask you something…" okay, that might be new; "Did you two have… intercourse yet?" was he actually acting like a father?

"NO!" I hear Asuka yell the same thing next door.

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No father, I'm not sure if I'm a virgin or not. Yes I'm sure! I mean, we've ki-… wait… why am I telling you this?"

"If what you say is true… then we must have this talk," ugh…

"Get it over with… but just so you know, I already know all of this…" I probably know more then that old bastard does! He then pulled out – from behind his back – two objects, "EW! I'm outta here!" I run out of the room to meet Asuka panting just as much as I was.

"Did he… use the-"

"Yeah…"

"I'm never going to eat another hot dog again…" her eyes were the size of dinner plates, as were mine.

"Or doughnuts…"

---

Takeshi's Castel

"And now we begin the final round of Takeshi's Castel! Will our contestants survive? Will they leave with all body parts? Will they ever walk again?" no, that wasn't stressful!

"Maybe, but we know one thing for sure… they ain't leaving with their dignity! That was lost a long time ago for each of them! Fuyutsuki was hit in the balls by a monkey, Gendo was slapped by a beautiful woman, Shinji showed that he was a raging nerd, and Asuka flashed the entire Japanese population!" a stone hit the bullet-proof glass and bounced off.

"I swear to God, if I see you after this damn thing is over, you're dead!"

"Guess what little girlie? You can't do anything!" the man in red yelled.

"Dude…" the man in blue tried to get his attention, but failed.

"You're just a slimy little demon with a heart of ice! But its okay, you know why? Because it doesn't matter anymore! All you're going to be known as is the red-headed bitch with a small rack!" Asuka was turning red with anger as she stared at him… why don't I see a peaceful solution to this?

"Dude… you do know that you play the role of Takeshi… right?" the man fell backwards and Asuka smiled, "Ugh… file for a new co-host… okay contestants, this is an obstacle course. First, make your way across three yards of burning coal, then run across four turning barrels above water, then make your way up the hill of death, full of boulders, wrecking balls, shoguns with bats and – to add a little drama to the kids… forty clones of MJ!" I heard Gendo chuckle a little, "Once you make it up there, Asuka is free to beat on Takeshi all she wants!"

"Don't say that! I like my organs where they are, thank you!" this guy was so screwed!

"Come on Shinji!" Asuka grabbed my wrist and drug me across the coals, "Dumb asses forgot to make us take off our shoes…" why weren't Gendo and Fuyutsuki coming? They were just standing back watching us! After we got past the coals, we stopped in front of the barrels, "Any ideas?"

"Actually, yeah. Give me your shoe," she raised an eyebrow and took off her left shoe.

"What are you…?" I stick the shoe in the turning gear, making one of the barrels stop turning, "AH! You just thrashed my shoe!"

"Sorry… I thought that you wanted to get back at Takeshi…" she smiled.

"Okay, no problem… but you have to take me shopping now!" I jump onto the barrel and hold out my hand to help her up, "Why thank you…" when she was up there, she takes off her other shoe and hands it to me, "Might as well use this one to stop that barrel, it's kinda missing it's right side…" ignoring her corny joke, I stick it in the next gear, making the barrel stop in the process.

"Okay, one more…" I help her onto the next barrel. Instead of taking off my shoe to stop it, I simply take off my shirt to stop the gear.

"No fair! All you're losing is a cheap shirt! Those were brand-name shoes!" why was she even wearing those here?

---

Tokyo-3 – School

"That guy is gonna get his nuts twisted off! This show rocks!" all of the boys gathered around the TV hoping for something violent to happen, "Man, I can't wait until they make it! Go Shinji!" all of the girls in the back stared at the glowing screen.

"Yeah… go Shinji…" a certain girl had a deep blush on as she stared at the TV.

"Pilot Ikari is… muscular…" the blush only grew deeper as she spoke those words. Her hair only made her pale skin look all the redder…

---

Takeshi's Castel

"Well, I didn't have to use your shoe… I could have used your shirt…" I smirk as she blushes.

"Never mind…" I help her onto the next barrel and help her jump onto the foot of the hill, "Okay, now for the hill…" she dodged a boulder and let it fall into the water behind her, "Any real ideas for this one?" we watched a giant shogun with a bat scurry across the hill, just waiting for us.

"Once again, yes. You see how that Shogun knows where and when to dodge the boulders? Well, all we have to do is follow his patterns, and we'll be able to make it up."

"Well that's all fine and dandy until we actually reach the shogun… then what?" I had a little something planned…

"Just leave that up to me, for now, let's just get up to him," we begin to climb up the steep hill, following the giant shogun's movements all the way. When we make it about three yards away from him, I hold my hand out, "Okay, wait here. Don't move from this spot, okay?" she slowly nods, trying to hold onto the loose dirt. I take off my shoe and set it up at a forty-five degree angle pointing to the sky about three feet in front of her, "Okay, now duck and hold you head. Don't make a move, okay?"

"I swear, if I get hit by one of those things…" one comes barreling towards her, I get out of the way and let it roll to her. "Shinji!" she yelled as she held her head awaiting the impact.

---

Tokyo-3 – School

"That asshole! He's going to let her get hit!" one of the girls was yelling at the TV, "Screw this guy! If he can't even take a hit for a girl, then forget him!"

"Pilot Ikari… has his reasons…" only one girl saw what was going on in Shinji's head.

---

Takeshi's Castel

The boulder hits the shoe and easily flies over her head.

"YES! Okay Asuka, just stay there, I'll call you when it's safe," I hear her mutter something in German, but I brush it off. I climb up to the shogun – which was standing on a long, flat platform, making it easy for him and me to move – and stare him down, "Now for you…" he charged at me with the bat. I simply duck and slid under his legs, then kicked him off of the platform, making him tumble down the hill and drop his bat in front of me.

---

Tokyo-3 – School

"I love a man with brains and brawn!" the same girl yelled after insulting him. A certain quiet girl got up and stared her down, "And what's up with you?"

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from acting as if Ikari is a toy. Now please get your hormones under control and calm down," even with her monotone voice, it was still able to get the girl to follow her orders.

"I'm sorry…"

"Do not apologize to me; apologize to Pilot Ikari when he returns…"

---

Takeshi's Castel

"Shinji! Can I get up yet? These boulders are starting to creep me out!" another one flew over her head. I pick up the bat and make my way back to her.

"Okay, when I tell you to, get up and stay behind me, okay?" I lean back, dodging one of the boulders, "Did you hear me?"

"YES! Now just hurry up!" as one more boulder came, I stepped in front of her and hit the heavy plastic boulder, making it fly through the air.

"Okay Asuka, you can get up now," she raised her head and brought herself to her feet, "Now just stay behind me, then when we get to the top you can wale on Takeshi all you want…" I hit another boulder away as we start to climb.

"You're sure taking charge today… any particular reason?" she was right, I actually felt powerful today. As for the reason, I had absolutely no idea. I just had the feeling that I was somehow becoming well liked… what? Damn I need to get more sleep…

"No…" I hit one last boulder, "But I do like doing this with you. I like it when we work as a team…" before she could say anything, I cut back in, "Well, we're at the top. Now where's Takeshi?" we were in the middle of a large dirt platform set atop that hill.

"Well, well, well… looks like our young heroes have made it all the way up to Takeshi's castle… now one question remains…" the man in red popped up from under the ground wearing what looked like a emperor's uniform, "Can you take me on?" I hear Asuka crack her knuckles.

"He's all yours…" I step to one side and leave her alone.

"So… I'm a cold hearted bitch, huh? Okay… I'll take that… but when you insult my body…" her eyes set aflame, "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" she charged at him full speed with a drawn fist. He simply put up a hand, and for some reason Asuka stopped running.

"Hold on my dear girl, this is not a physical fight…" she shot up immediately.

"Yes it is! It has always been like this on this damn show! The winner gets to fight Takeshi!" why was she arguing? Kick his ass!

"Um… that has… changed…" he cowering out! "Now you will simply fight your way TO me, then you win… so no harm to Takeshi!" Asuka turns red with anger.

"Hell no! You insult me up and down, and I don't even get to land a punch? I don't play that way, bitch!" ouch… he was blushing bright red! "So you have two choices here, either I kick your sorry ass, or I… you know what? There is no second option!" she charges at him and punches his face, making him fall back, "You gonna fight back?"

"Hey! Another punch like that and you're out of this competition!" she takes a deep breath.

"Fine…" she walks up to him and holds out her hand, apparently trying to help him up. When he was up, she knees him in the groin, "It's not like we win anything on this game show! What's gonna happen? You kick us out? We're done already!"

---

Tokyo-3 – School

As Asuka began to pummel Takeshi, the boys stared with smiles on there faces as the girls were steaming with anger.

"Man, watching Asuka beat up on someone besides me is awesome! Who knew she was so strong?" Toji cupped his boys at the student's comment. He knew exactly how strong she was…

"Look at that…" one of the girls had a disgusted face on, "How could Shinji be dating HER? She's so… violent. I mean, she used to beat on him on a daily basis, and now all of the sudden they're damn near attached at the hip! Shinji deserves a better girl then that!" all of the girls nodded.

"He deserves a kind girl…"

"He deserves a cute girl…"

"He deserves a smart girl…" a long pause, then all of them speak at once.

"He deserves me…" a lot of yelling and bickering soon followed.

---

Car – Riding Home

Asuka – with a smile – counted off a few bills in her hand. Not only did she beat the living crap out of him, but she took his wallet! After he fainted – around the fourth kick to the groin – she reached down and pulled out his wallet!

"I'm glad I came… that guy was loaded!" she laughs.

"Why did you steal his wallet? Was that really necessary?" Gendo – as always – was being a hypocrite. He would gladly kill a person just to keep his position, and now he's talking about morals?

"Yes, yes it was. You see, for some reason saving to world wasn't enough to get a paycheck off of, so I have to find other ways!" Asuka slipped the money in her pocket.

"You are children, why would you need money?" well, for me at least, I'm the one that buys most of the food. Misato just buys beer…

"And you're head of NERV; don't you get supported from them? Why do you need a paycheck?"

"Point taken…" the car went silent for the rest of the ride. Asuka eventually fell asleep leaning on the door, Gendo – I think – was asleep as well, but I wasn't too sure. Once again, just me and Fuyutsuki were left. When we were starting to get into sight of Misato's apartment, he spoke up.

"So… you finally did it… how does it feel?" he whispered as he spoke.

"Huh?" what was he talking about?

"You know, saying 'I love you' to Asuka. We only heard a few words of the conversation, but we did hear 'I love you, Asuka'. Did she say it back?" why am I even talking about his to him? Come to think of it, he's acting like more of a father then Gendo is!

"Um… yeah, she did…" I saw him smile through the rear-view mirror.

"That's great, I'm glad you two have finally gotten to this point… so… what now?" how the hell was I supposed to know? This is the first time I've said those words to anyone, let alone my girlfriend…

"I… don't know… what is supposed to happen now? I mean, is there anything more to this then what has already been done?" he chuckles a little.

"You'll find out eventually…" okay… I knew what he was talking about now…

"Can we drop this… please?" the car once again went silent. A few minutes later we were in front of Misato's. "Asuka, we're home. Wake up," I nudge her and she raises her head to meet mine, "We're home," she smiles and jumps out of the car… I take it she wants to leave! "Bye Fuyutsuki, thanks for inviting us…" I climb out of the car and follow Asuka to the front door… ah crap… I just thanked Fuyutsuki and not Gendo… oops.

"I'm so glad to be home!" She opened the door and I followed her inside. We were immediately brought into a tight embrace by Misato.

"You two are okay! I was so worried!" she cried as she held us.

"I… can't… breathe…" I hear Asuka mutter. Misato lets us go and apologizes.

"Oh… sorry…" she wipes a tear away, "So no injuries? No cuts? Bruises? Nothing?" she scans over our bodies.

"No, Asuka got a dislocated finger, but aside from that we're fine."

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say! That hurt like a bitch when you pulled it back in place!" Misato went wide eyed.

"Shinji did that? Shinji IKARI fixed your finger?" Asuka nods, "Wow… looks like you're really growing up Shinji! When I first met you, you would have freaked out at that!" was that a compliment?

"Um… thank you? And Asuka, if it hurt so much, why didn't you say anything?" we both knew what I was talking about, but neither of us were going to say anything.

"What, am I supposed to scream after you said THAT?" or not…

"Shinji? What did you say?" Asuka realizes what she just said and slaps her forehead. Great, now Misato's going to know!

"Ugh… he… okay, WE said…" she took a long pause.

"I love you?" Misato chuckles, "Sorry couldn't help myself. What'd you guys say?" Asuka raises her head and smiles nervously.

"Actually… yeah…" she grabs my hand and pecks me on the cheek, "We said that…" Misato nearly faints at the sight, and so do I. Did Asuka just kiss me in front of Misato? Not that I was complaining about getting a kiss from her – that I was okay with – just the way she presented it was… odd.

"Y-You… said…" she was damn near sweating!

"Yeah, don't make such a big deal about it. We felt it so we said it," Asuka sure seemed very open with this. I'm actually relieved that she's okay with talking about it.

"Okay… sorry… oh! I almost forgot! I have some great news! Guess what happened when you were away?" I'm sorry, but she just set us up for this one. I mean, what HAS been happening ever since Kaji and her got together?

"You're pregnant?" Asuka started us off…

"You actually went on a date with Kaji?"

"SHUT UP!" before we could go on, Misato cut us off, "Quit being smartasses! This is serious!" she held up her hand and showed off a ring with a pretty big diamond in it, "Kaji… asked me to marry him…" me and Asuka both nearly faint.

"He… what? Are you serious?" she nodded at my question.

"Yep! The wedding is going to be a two months!" so soon?

"It's about time! You two have been sleeping together for years now, you'd think this would have happened earlier!" Asuka was actually smiling! Was she happy for them? None the less, that was nice of her even if it was fake.

"Oh, ha, ha Asuka. Just for that little comment, you two are going to school today. I WAS going to let you have the day off, but there's still plenty of time to make it!" ah damn it… "No hurry up and go get dressed, I'll drive you."

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" Misato firmly pointed to Asuka's room, "Fine…" we both slug to our rooms. Man! I didn't want to go to school! For some reason, I had a really bad feeling about going…

---

School – Thirty Minutes Later

"Bye kids! Have fun!" Asuka flips off Misato as she drives off.

"Well, we might as well get going, not like we have much of a choice here," with heads hung low, we begin to walk into the school. Asuka held my hand in hers as we walked, "You think we missed much?"

"No. All that dumb ass teacher talks about is sex-ed, so we're fine," she was right about that. I was starting to think that this guy was a pervert…

"Hope so," when we finally get into the class room, we were met with silence, then a loud wave of applause.

"Nice job Ikari!" don't tell me they saw that crap…

"What'd you guys win?" they did…

"Okay class, calm down, I think Ikari and Souryu are very tired after all that, so let's just get back to the lesson. You two may take your seat," we release each other's hands and walk to our desks. Before I could even open my laptop I heard the beeping of about twenty messages. I close them all without reading them and send a message to Asuka.

You have entered room '**Hey**'

**Unit01**- you getting the same stuff as me?

**REDcutie**- yeah, it's really annoying. I don't even wanna be here, let alone filter through all of these…

**Unit01**- are you reading any?

**REDcutie**- only briefly. I've gotten about five guys asking me out right now. What's with the sudden interest?

**Unit01**- Um… I think I know…

**REDcutie**- yeah? What then?

**Unit01**- Um… remember back at Takeshi's castle when he hit you into the lake…?

**REDcutie**- SON OF A BITCH! THEY ALL SAW THAT!!!

**Unit01**- sorry about that…

**REDcutie**- damn it! Why did it have to be at school to? Like this wasn't embarrassing enough!!!

**HHgirl** has joined the room

**HHgirl**- Hey Asuka! Welcome back!

**Unit01**- what am I? chop liver?

**HHgirl**- Sorry Shinji. Hi.

**REDcutie**- damnitdamnitdamnit!!!

**HHgirl**- Asuka? Are you okay?

**NERV **has entered the room

**REDcutie**- NO! I just flashed all of Japan!

**REDcutie**- DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! Why did HE have to be here?

**NERV**- You sure did Asuka… you sure did…

**REDcutie**- SHUTUP!

**Unit01**- Kensuke, I seriously recommend that you keep your mouth shut about this.

**NERV**- oh, what are ya gonna do? Sick Asuka on me?

**Unit01**- Don't make fun of her or I will take care of you, not Asuka.

**HHgirl**- wow…

**SPORTman** has entered the room

**SPORTman**- what's up yall?

**HHgirl**- GET OUT!

**REDcutie**- GET OUT!

**Unit01**- GET OUT!

**SPORTman** has left the room

**NERV**- Awww! Why'd ya have to go and do that?

**Unit01**- because he's an asshole.

**REDcutie**- yeah, basically

**HHgirl**- he's more then an asshole! He's a goddamn piece of shit!

**REDcutie**- wow… Hikari just cursed…

**Unit01**- hey, she speaks the truth

**REDcutie**- yep…

Just like before, the screens went black and the teacher began to yell. I just ignored it; why listen to his ramble when I could be getting a well-deserved nap? I lay my head down and eventually fall asleep. That feeling that something really bad was about to happen never left me, but I just tried to ignore it.

---

Lunch Bell

"Do you always get your sleep in class? You're going to get caught one of these days!" Asuka kicks my desk and wakes me up, "Come on, it's lunch and we need to go buy it… damn cafeteria food…" get up and begin to walk out of the class room with her.

"Sorry, but I obviously didn't make lunches for us. I'll make them tomorrow," to my surprise, she grabbed my hand as we walked. Looks like she's starting to become more open with this…

"Don't worry about it, let's just hope what they have is eatable…" we buy our lunches – which were both the salad… why take chances here? – and head back to our classroom. When we get back we see the normal groupings of friends, except for Toji, who was eating in the corner by himself. Asuka and I take our seats with Hikari, Rei and Kensuke.

"Hey guys, had to buy lunch today?" we both nod, "I'm… sorry…" Hikari smirked.

"So, anything happen when we were away?" might as well find out what we missed, right?

"Well… we just watched Takeshi's Castle for the whole time…" both Hikari and Rei glance up at me and blush slightly, "That's it…" what was up with them?

"I believe that Shinji's… ending strategy made a fight between the female students…" Rei didn't lift her eyes from her food as she spoke, "Aside from Hikari and myself of course…" Hikari slapped the back of her head, "Ouch…"

"I told you not to tell them!" Asuka dropped her chop sticks and slammed her hands down on the table.

"What were they saying?" her voice was sharp as she spoke… uh oh…

"Um… nothing…" Hikari went back to her meal nervously.

"Hikari, tell me!" I can see where this is going… crap!

"Do I have to?" Asuka glared at her, "Fine… all they were doing was goggling over Shinji's body after he took off his shirt, no big deal."

"I believe that they were also speaking of how smart, 'hot', and kind Ikari was. I heard one say that she'd 'like to share a bed' with him. I don't see how sharing a bed has to do with anything…" Hikari once again hit her in the back of the head, "Ouch…"

"Thank you so much Rei for your input!" Asuka was fuming at this point. Just at the wrong time, one girl – Etsumi I think her name is – came up and put her hands on my desk, then leaning towards me. She was known for going through boys faster than food, and it's apparent why. Sure, she was cute – many of the guys call her hot – but just not my type. She had long brown hair and… a decent chest…

"Hey there Shinji, how ya doing?" I just keep quiet and try to keep my eyes on her face, "Oh, quiet are we? Well, I'll just skip to the main point, okay? How about you dump that demon and go out with me, huh? I can give you something that she won't…" I avert my eyes back to my meal and take a bite.

"Sorry, but I won't do that. You should try and find someone that actually knows you enough to say your name, and then ask THEM out. And I'd appreciate it if you'd not call Asuka that," she went red at my statement. Hell, even I was surprised I said that!

"Oh come on, you know it to be true!" I continue to eat my meal, "Hey! Look up when I'm talking to you!"

"He said no you rag bitch!" holy crap! Asuka was pissed!

"Why don't you mind your own business for once?" Asuka leaped up and took my wrist, then drug me to the front of the class.

"Hey! Listen up! I understand that some of the girls in this class were talking about MY Shinji, well guess what? This baka is taken, and will REMAIN taken!" she grabbed my collar and pulled me into a deep kiss… holy crap! What was she doing?! This wasn't a damn peck, she was really kissing me! In front of the whole class none the less! After thirty seconds, she pulled back and glared back at the classroom, "Get it?" all of the girls were fuming, and even a few guys, "Good!" she takes me back to my seat – Etsumi now gone – and sits me down.

"Wow… wasn't that a little drastic? I mean, you just made out in front of the whole class…" Asuka shrugs and takes a bite.

"Yeah, but I got my point across, didn't I?" the whole class was still silent from what just happened, "Yeah, I think I did."

"Asuka and Shinji, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G …" Kensuke mumbled under his breath, and was quickly met with a slap from Asuka.

"Pervert…" he got a good laugh, and then he got another slap.

---

Walking Home – After School

"Rei, seriously, drop it. I'm starting to get annoyed," we were walking home with Rei, and she WOULD NOT drop the whole sleeping in the same bed thing.

"I am just curious to know what beds have to do with Ikari," wait… why is she even still here? We passed her house a few minutes ago. Was she really that intent on finding out what it meant?

"Fine, it means sex! They want to have sex with MY Shinji! Happy?" Rei cocked her head with a confused look.

"Oh… what is 'sex'?" we both nearly faint. Damn, I knew Rei was behind socially, but to not know was sex was… damn! I mean, she's fourteen! How could she not know?

"I hope you're kidding!" Rei shakes her head, "Holy crap… Shinji, a little help here, I'd rather not give the talk to Wondergirl…" and how was I supposed to help?

"Um… well… intercourse is… do I have to do this?"

"Oh, you mean the joining of bodies genitally? Yes, I know what this is," did she have to put it that way?

"OKAY! Changing subject! Rei, why are you tagging along? We passed your house awhile ago," thank you Asuka!

"Commander Ikari instructed me to do so. Apparently Major Katsuragi has something to tell me," I knew that there was a reason! Wonder what Misato had to tell us, maybe it was something about the Evas… hopefully those things were going to be destroyed. Eh, I'm thinking to high.

"Really? Well hurry up and talk to her, I don't want you in there for too long," that was kinda rude…

"Okay…" as we walked up to the apartment, Misato yelling could be heard through the door.

"Wonder what's up with her…" Asuka slowly opens the door and reveals Misato yelling over the phone.

"But why should they move out just because of that?" moving out? "Yes, I understand that, but-… yes, I know… I have damn near raised those children! You have no right to-… I don't care what you've heard! If you ask those kids then they will tell you just how I have taken care of them! I would never do anything inappropriate around them!" this really doesn't sound good… "You wouldn't do that to them! They no longer have homes there!" homes where? "But-… but I-… ugh… okay… they'll be there by the end of the night…" she hangs up the phone and wipes away a tear. She turns and looks at us standing in the doorway, all – even Rei – with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Asuka sounded concerned for once.

"I'm so sorry…" Misato walks over and hugs me and Asuka, "You're going to have to move out of here…" Asuka tore back and glared at Misato.

"Are you serious? I don't wanna move!"

"It's either that or Germany, your choice. Gendo is forcing you two to move out because he thought me and Kaji will interfere with your piloting skills… I'm so sorry…" she wipes away another tear.

"And if we refuse? What then?" I wasn't about to move out of my home!

"Then you'll move back in with your aunt and uncle, and you'll never see Asuka again. He was originally going to have you live in North Japan while Asuka moved to the West, but I convinced him to let you move in with Rei instead. That's the best I could do," move in with Rei? That didn't sound TOO bad. I mean, we'd still be pretty close to Misato and even closer to the school.

"WONDERGIRL?!" maybe it's not so good… "I am not moving in with that blue haired bitch! I'd rather go back to Germany than do that!" Misato walked into Asuka's room and came back out holding two large suitcases.

"Then go. There's a NERV base in Germany, you'll still be able to do whatever Gendo wants. You'll never see anyone you know again, including Shinji!" Misato was trying to prove a point here… I hope. Asuka kept quiet for awhile before speaking up.

"Fine… but where are we going to sleep? Her apartment only has one room!"

"I know that! We're moving in two beds, one for you and one for Shinji. Sorry, but it will have to be in the same room," I was a little confused about this. Gendo won't let us stay in Misato's – an adult's – apartment because of Kaji, but he'll let three teenagers with raging hormones live together and sleep within a few feet of each other? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense!

"So when do we have to leave?" Misato once again frowned.

"Tomorrow morning. Rei, you haven't said anything yet, are you okay with this?" it's not like it mattered…

"It is an order from the commander, it does not matter what I think," Asuka sighed.

"See what I mean? She's a damn doll! Do you even have emotions?" I really hope that I can convince Gendo to let us live in Misato's apartment… this constant bickering is going to kill me.

"By emotions you mean annoyance, then yes," whoa! Rei actually had a comeback!

"What did you just say to me?" Asuka was just as surprised as I was! Rei reached out and tugged on one of Asuka's ears, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"You seem to have ears… so you did hear me, correct?" holy crap! This is friggen awesome!

"Are you being cocky with ME? Listen here you bi-"

"OKAY Asuka, enough of that. You're going to have to get along with Rei from now on; Gendo said that if he finds any disturbance between you two then he will go off with his original plan, okay?" Both Rei and Asuka nod, "Good, now Rei, you should get home, it'll be getting dark pretty soon," Rei nods and leaves without a word.

"You know, Germany isn't sounding that bad right now… I'd be going if I could take Shinji with me…"

"Yeah, like I'd let you two live together in a different country…" she walks off as we yell 'MISATO!'

"Damn it… I really don't wanna move…" we both sit on the couch and she turns on the TV.

"I know, I don't want to either, but we really don't have a choice. Are you going to be okay with Won-… I mean REI?" damn! Now she's got me doing it!

"I'm rubbing off on ya Shinji… and yes, I'll manage. I just gotta put her in her place the first day, then she'll be an obedient little girl…" she was acting like Rei was a friggen dog!

"But it's her apartment, we have to act like guests when we're in there," actually, it'll be OUR apartment, but all the same, she was there first.

"Whatever… what are you going to make for our last dinner here?" did she have to say that? I don't want to see this as our 'last dinner', I wanted this to be a normal sit down and eat night, nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, what do you want?" what ever happened to her cooking anyway? Damn it! She did it again! She got out of something by distracting me AGAIN!

"How about the normal? Ramen sounds pretty good to me," there we go… I like that.

"Sure, I'll start in a couple hours, it's still early," she lays her head on my shoulder as we watch TV. After awhile of staring into the 'stupid box' as Asuka occasionally called it, I got bored, so I opened my big mouth, "Asuka? I know that it doesn't matter, but today you seemed very… open with out relationship. I mean, everyone already knows, but you let me hold your hand up until we got into the classroom, you kissed me in front of Misato, and you kissed me in front of the whole class, any reason why you had a change of attitude towards it?"

"Well, I guess it was because of the whole 'I love you' thing. I mean, now that we admitted it, I think I'm more comfortable about it," I knew it!

"I'm glad you're okay with it now… you know, I think that you wanted to say it a long time ago…" she tenses up a bit.

"Why would you say that?"

"The night of our first date, you tried to say it, but stopped. I knew you did, I just never brought it up… am I right?"

"Um… yeah… I did try to, but I… I kinda chickened out…" Asuka? Chickening out? That's rare! "Looks like you're the braver of us, huh?" she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah right, like I'll ever be braver than you. There's more of a chance of Toji getting back together with Hikari!" she chuckles.

"You're the only person that has ever been able to make me laugh, did you know that? No one has ever been able to make me happy enough to actually laugh until I met you," was that true? I was the only person that made her happy? That was actually depressing and joyful to me. On one hand, it made me feel special to her. I really meant something to her, I brought her happiness. But on the other hand, the fact that I was the only person able to make her happy meant that I always had to be there. No, I don't plan on leaving any time soon, but what would happen if I HAD to leave? Knowing Gendo, it could very possibly happen, so what then? What would become of her?

"Really? Well then, looks like I'll have to stick around, huh?" I wrap my arm around her and hold her closer to me. This may sound corny, but I really do believe that I'll never leave her; I really believe that we'll be living together for the rest of our lives… but that means… I'm thinking to far in to the future again, just enjoy the moment. Just enjoy what you have NOW, stop thinking of what you could have…

"I love you Shinji…"

"I love you too… and I always will…"

A/N- Okay, truth time. I'm so used to writing that last line that I actually wrote 'and nothing will ever change that', but then I caught myself and changed it. I really gotta pay attention more… I completely forgot the genre of this chapter half way through because I stopped for a few hours, then went back to writing drama and romance in this fic. Sorry about that, but a little mushyness never killed anyone, right? So, now that Asuka and Shinji are moving in with Rei, what will happen? Will Asuka put up with Rei? Find out in the next chapter; When You Love Someone. And yes, I know it sounds like a romance, but there will be humor, that just fits that chapter the best. Keep on keepin' on!


	13. When You Love Someone

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 13: When You Love Someone

That Night – After Dinner

"Our last dinner together… I'm going to miss you two so much!" Misato takes us into another tight hug.

"Us… to… uhhhh…" I can't breathe damn it! Let go! She leans back and looks at us with a smile.

"I love you two…" that was a first! "Listen, you're welcome here anytime you want. I promise, no matter what's going on, you can come over and stay for awhile. Okay?" so basically we have a second home? Cool!

"Okay… thanks Misato… thanks for taking care of us this far. And you're right, you did raise us to an extent," my small speech brought a tear to her eye, "We love you too Misato, we're really going to miss being with you," Asuka elbows me in the ribs.

"Quit being so dramatic, it's not like we'll never see her again. Plus, we should be happy for her! She's finally getting married!" Misato raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'finally'?" Asuka blushed and grabbed my wrist.

"Okay! Time for bed! I'm tried!" she guides me into my room and jets into hers. I heard Misato begin to laugh out in the living room at Asuka's cowardly behavior. Really, what did she think was going to happen? We're leaving tomorrow morning! After a few minutes of laying in the darkness, I hear a knocking at my door.

"Shinji? Can I come in?" was that Misato? Why did she want to see me this late? Normally it's Asuka…

"Yeah, sure," she sneaks in and slowly closes the door.

"Listen… I need to talk with you… you're really the only person I trust enough to talk about this with… do you mind?" Misato wanted to talk with me? Not tease me? That's new…

"Sure, what do you need?" I sit up in bed and she sits down next to me.

"I'm… worried about you two moving in with Rei… I know that you'll be fine, but Asuka… doesn't exactly get along with Rei. Do you think that she'll be okay? Truthfully?" she's not going to like the answer…

"Truthfully?" she nodded, "I think Asuka is going to tear Rei up at first, but they'll eventually get used to it. Looks like Rei is starting to fight back too! She'll be fine as long as she stands up to Asuka, don't worry about it," standing up to Asuka might be signing your own death certificate, but if you come out of it alive, she does respect you back.

"I hope so… okay, that's all I needed to know, thanks. I'll drive you two to Rei's tomorrow at eight, so be sure to get up," she walked out of the room and winked at me before she left, "By the way, nice one with Asuka…" she shut the door before I had a chance to respond. I was GOING to say 'I know', but she didn't give me that opportunity! I was actually looking forward to tomorrow. No, I wasn't too happy about having to move out, but the fact that this will be a new experience with friends helps a lot. After a few minutes, I drift to sleep with hopeful dreams of tomorrow.

---

Morning

"Come on Shinji, wake up," I wake up to Asuka at my bedside in her school uniform.

"What are you doing? We're going to Rei's remember?" she smiles.

"I know…" she licks her lips as she smiles, "But I wanted to show you something…" she reached up and began to unbutton her shirt. I simply sigh and roll back over and close my eyes.

"Wake me up when I'm not dreaming, okay?"

"Damn it…"

---

Real Morning

"Shinji! Wake up already!" I open my eyes to see Asuka in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, "We were supposed to leave half an hour ago! Misato's in the car waiting right now!" she reached down and lifted up a bag, then threw it on my stomach, "I already packed for you, just get dressed," she walks out of the room. Did she just help AND hurt me at the same time? I get up out of bed and get dressed as fast as I could then walk out of the room holding my suitcase, "It's about time! Hurry up," I follow her out of the apartment one last time and get into Misato's car.

"I told you not to sleep in!" Misato speeds off, "Now we're late! You know Shinji, you really should think about getting a loud alarm!"

"I already do…" I look over at Asuka with a smile. She just narrows her eyes and glares at me, "Ahhh… you're going to hit me, huh?" I still had the smile on as she punched me in the arm, "Yep… I know you well enough…"

"Shut up!" I copy word for word in sync as she spoke, "Stop it! Shinji!" I busted out laughing.

"Oh, ha, ha… smartass…" she playfully punched my arm this time.

"Okay clones, we're here," she came to a screeching halt in front of Rei's apartment. She looked back at us and smiled, "Bye you two… I'll miss you. Try not to kill Rei, okay Asuka?" we get out of her car.

"I'll try… but Rei can be such a bitch!" both me and Misato stare at her wide-eyed, "What?"

"You… just called her Rei…" I was the first to speak, and the first to be glared at.

"Yeah, shouldn't it be 'Wondergirl'?" the fact that Misato's voice was high and nasally on the last word didn't exactly help the glare either…

"Just go!" Misato speeds off laughing her ass off, "Damn, like this wasn't bad enough…"

"It'll be okay, I mean, how bad could it be?" I open the door into Rei's apartment and immediately hear music.

"Liberate your mind, you mother fucker, you're so narrow-minded, so narrow-minded. Now liberate your mind. Now mother fucker, you will liberate your mind, this time," Rei had a stereo blasting to some metal band and she was lying back on the bed mouthing the words, "Bold mother fu-"

"TURN DOWN THE DAMN MUSIC!" we were both holding our ears with all of our force. Rei jetted her eyes over to us and quickly turned off the speakers.

"I am… sorry…" Rei looked at the ground and blushed deeply, "I… didn't know you would be coming… at this time…" our beds were already here, making the room look quite small. They were practically next to each other; I really doubt that this was going to turn out too good…

"Whatever… metal head…" Asuka drops her luggage on one of the beds, "Any idea where we can put our stuff?"

"I cleared my closet of all my clothes to make room for you and Ikari," she actually did that?

"Rei, you didn't have to clear out your whole closet, I mean, where did you put your clothes?" that was actually really nice of her. I mean, we're guests in her home and she went out of her way to try and make us more welcome.

"I simply put them in my dresser. I hope that the closet will provide enough room."

"Now why would you say that?" Asuka could not have possibly sounded ruder right now.

"Because I have seen your… collection of clothes," it was pretty big. How big? Let's just say that she could completely dress Tokyo-3 with only her shirts…

"Well excuse me if I like to look nice! What do you even have besides school uniforms?" yeah, I was going to have to talk to Asuka about this. Sure, it's funny for the first ten minutes, but after that it's just annoying.

"I do not desire or need any other clothes," before Asuka could shoot back, I cut in.

"Asuka, why don't you go unpack? When you're done I'll unpack my stuff, okay?" with one final glare at Rei, she walked off and began to unpack her clothes. I walk over to Rei and keep my voice as low as possible.

"Listen, Rei, I know that Asuka isn't the easiest person to get along with, but when she finally sees you as a friend, she stops acting like this. What you need to do is stand up to her, don't let her treat you like that. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" hopefully this will work!

"I do… so I should stand up to pilot Souryu?" I nod with a smile, "Okay… but… why don't you stand up to her?" ah crap!

"Um… that's a different story… you see, I'm the one that sacrifices in this relationship, and I don't mind that, but the downfall of that is that I really can't stand up to her…" did that just come out of my mouth? All I heard was 'blah, blah, blah'…

"Now that… I do not understand… but if you say it will help… I will 'stand up' to Souryu," why didn't I like the sound of that?

"What are you two talking about? Better not be trying to steal Shinji from me Wondergirl!" Rei walked over to Asuka and stared her in the eye, "Damn! Ever heard of personal space? Learn some social skills!"

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me 'Wondergirl' in the future. It is… quite irritating…" uh oh…

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want! How about Wonderslut, eh? I think that suits you better!"

"And how, may I ask, would you know what a 'slut' looked like?" I really don't like where this is going…

"I'm looking at one right now!"

"So… are you gazing into a mirror?" holy… shit…

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" Rei was met with a very, VERY hard slap, that of which my face has never seen… which is hard…

"Ouch…" Rei held her red cheek.

"That should teach you right! Just because I have to live here doesn't mean I have to like you!" I… think I may have screwed up… "All you're good for is piloting, that's it! You contribute nothing to the real world! What do you do? Name one thing!" Rei kept silent and began to stare at the floor, "See! You can't even tell me one thing you've done! You don't have any kind of relationship with anyone, you don't go outside unless someone tells you to, and you don't open your mouth unless told to! Now that the angels are gone, you're just a waste of space!" I saw Rei make a fist at her side and her whole body tenses up.

"I… disagree…"

"How so? What have you ever done aside from pilot an Eva?"

"I… have…" Rei went silent.

"You can't even make up a lie! You're pathetic!" without a word, Rei begins to walk to the door, "And where do you think you're going, bitch?"

"Out…" she closes the door with some force, but not quite a slam.

"That… wasn't very nice, Asuka. Did you have to cut her down like that?" she averted her glare from the door to me… crap…

"She called me slut! Are you taking her side with this?"

"You called her a slut first, she was just defending herself. The fact that you slapped her was completely uncalled for," she walked over to me and stared at me inches from my face, "Asuka, I'm sorry, but yes. I am taking her side with this one," I walk past her – away from her glare – and head for the door.

"Don't tell me you're following her!"

"You may not think so, but she does have friends," unlike Rei, I DO slam the door. Almost immediately when I walk outside I see a large dent in the wall… did Rei… no, couldn't be… could it?

"Dude! Did you see Ayanami? Holy crap!" Kensuke comes running up to me, camera in hand.

"No, what happened?" he held the camera in front of my face and played it to show Rei punching the wall with a serious look of anger in her eyes, "Wow…"

"No kidding! You think she's okay? What happened to her?" I push him aside and walk down the street I saw her walk down in the video, "Fine! Just walk off like nothing! Whatever!" I ignore Kensuke's sarcastic remark and continue down the street. Damn it… Rei must be seriously pissed to do that. But who could blame her? Asuka went way too far with that one, she's never acted THAT badly before. After a few minutes of walking, I find myself in a park… an empty park.

"Damn…Rei? You here? Hello?" I walk under a tree and lean back, "Ugh… I swear, if Asuka doesn't learn to get along with her, I'm going to die…" suddenly, I feel something hit my head. I look up to see Rei up in the tree… about thirty feet up in the tree… how the hell?

"But you love her, correct?" she stared out into space, not looking at anything unparticular.

"Um… yeah… how'd you get up there?"

"I climbed…"

"Oh… are you okay? I mean, you seemed pretty angry back there…" she looked down at me. From my position, it almost looked like she had glassy eyes.

"I am… hurt… if that's what you mean. Physically I'm unharmed… aside from my face…" she touched her still red cheek, "Did I… do something wrong? Did I 'stand up' to her incorrectly?" she jumped down with ease and looked at me… she was close to crying…

"Rei, I'm sorry, that was all my fault. I shouldn't have told you to do that," I kinda knew that something was going to happen, but nothing that bad!

"I'm still the one that said that… but… I believe that my punishment was… harsh…" punishment?

"Whoa! That wasn't a punishment! She just lost her temper! You really didn't do anything wrong," aside from calling my girlfriend a slut, nah, you didn't do anything.

"So… she was wrong?"

"Um… well, don't tell her I said this, but yeah, she was. She had no right to hit you," that's never stopped her from hitting me, Toji, Kensuke, and any guy that looked below her neck…

"I… do not want that to happen again…" well damn! Who could blame her?

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure it doesn't, okay?" and how exactly do you propose to do that? Jump in front of the hand? I'd rather take a bullet!

"Okay… may I go home now?"

"Sure, I'll walk with you," as we begin to walk back to her apartment, I realize something… I just ran out on Asuka for Rei… ah crap! I'm so screwed! Sure, I was open about taking Rei's side, but to actually LEAVE… I'm going to have to beg for my life! When we finally get to her apartment, my heart was pounding thinking of what is going to happen to me. She opens the door to show Asuka putting away my things… good sign… I think…

"Oh… hey…" she took one look at Rei and darted her eyes to the floor.

"Hello…"

"Listen… I'm… sorry about before… I shouldn't have hit you…" was this coming from Asuka? "And… I'm sorry for the whole slut thing…"

"Whole? I only recall one ti-" Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Not that… ugh… look, can we just forget about what happened?" I'm still not too sure, but I think I saw Rei break a small smile after Asuka said that.

"Forget about what?" I kinda liked Rei's new personality! But I still can't help but wonder what brought it on.

"There ya go, you're catching on Rei!" Asuka did it again! Even Rei jumped a little at it! "And before you say anything, I'll stop calling you Wondergirl…" who was she doing this for? I doubt Asuka would do this on her own free will.

"Thank… you…" that was the first time I've seen Rei surprised! Eyes wide and everything!

"Okay, now that we're done with all the mushy crap, I wanted to do something," she walked over to Rei and grabbed her wrist, "Come on, we're going to the mall. You need a real wardrobe!" she grabs my wrist as well as she walks out, "And we need you to carry it!" and pay…

A/N- Damn… sorry for the crappy chapter, not exactly writing to well today. Probably from all the damn writing I'm doing at school… bastards… okay! So, Asuka seems to have warmed up to Rei quite a bit, why do you think? Oh, and if you don't get the title for this chapter, you missed the unwritten fact. If you don't know, it'll be brought up in the next chapter. Find out what happens at the mall in the next chapter; Kids, until then, keep on keepin' on!


	14. Kids

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 14: Kids

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT PROOF-READ

A/N – Okay, the old chapters are gone, and here are the new ones. Don't expect this chapter to be long at all because of the cut-out.

"Sure, I'll walk with you," as we begin to walk back to her apartment, I realize something… I just ran out on Asuka for Rei… ah crap! I'm so screwed! Sure, I was open about taking Rei's side, but to actually LEAVE… I'm going to have to beg for my life! When we finally get to her apartment, my heart was pounding thinking of what is going to happen to me. She opens the door to show Asuka putting away my things… good sign… I think…

"Oh… hey…" she took one look at Rei and darted her eyes to the floor.

"Hello…"

"Listen… I'm… sorry about before… I shouldn't have hit you…" was this coming from Asuka? "And… I'm sorry for the whole slut thing…"

"Whole? I only recall one ti-" Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Not that… ugh… look, can we just forget about what happened?" I'm still not too sure, but I think I saw Rei break a small smile after Asuka said that.

"Forget about what?" I kinda liked Rei's new personality! But I still can't help but wonder what brought it on.

"There ya go, you're catching on Rei!" Asuka did it again! Even Rei jumped a little at it! "And before you say anything, I'll stop calling you Wondergirl…" who was she doing this for? I doubt Asuka would do this on her own free will.

"Thank… you…" that was the first time I've seen Rei surprised! Eyes wide and everything! Where's my camera?!

"Eh, don't worry about it… and what's up with you two? You act like you've just seen a ghost!"

"No ghost… just the apocalypse…" OKAY! Time for a topic change before Rei gets shot!

"SO, since we have the whole day off, why don't we head out to the lake? We don't get too much time to ourselves anymore, we should at least relax for one day," oh yeah, that's right, I'm good! I should totally make my own show, dealing with screwed up families! Hm…

---

Dr. Ikari

"Well, we're back from our commercial break. While you were away, I met a small family of three; this young man's name is Dani, and his parents are Michelle and Mike. They traveled all the way here from America because our viewers like the foreign people! Apparently, Michelle and Mike have been having some marital problems-"

"How can I not?! This crazy bitch is… crazy!She smells like an old man that just soiled himself, she looks like Big Bird on crack, her voice is like cats running across a chalkboard… she even looks sticky! For the love of God, I can TASTE the air around her! It's like bacon gone bad! She's pretty much pretty much offensive to all senses!" the crowd roars with hundreds of 'OOOO!'s.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't mow the lawn in my underwear!"

"Okay, I'm sensing some hostility in-" I was cut off by the son.

"Nah, this is actually a good day for them. Last week they got into a fight and my mom cut off his… yeah… and fed it to a squirrel." A boxing bell rings and the two parents start fist fighting.

"SHINJI! SHINJI! SHINJI!"

---

Back In Reality

"Helllooooo?! Shinji? You with us?" Asuka snaps her fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of my mini-day dream.

"I'd call it Jerry Springer… not too sure why…"

A/N – Sorry, I just had to point this out: Jerry Springer is actually in my computer's dictionary! 'A reality-based TV show on basic cable where fighting and humiliation is encouraged' Man, the US is going to hell…

"O… kay… anyway, your idea about going to the lake seems pretty nice, even if you only brought it up so you could see me in my two-piece," and that's when it occurred to me – I don't even own a pair of swimming shorts… my God I need help… Asuka talks about being in a two-piece and that comes to mind… "Hey Rei, do you even own a bathing suit aside from your one at school?" maybe this wasn't such a good idea… I'm sure I'm going to get yelled at for even making eye-contact with Rei!

"Yes, of course," you know, with time, Rei might actually have a passable personality.

"Okay, Shinji, you grab some towels and a few sodas while we get changed. I know for a fact you don't own swimming trunks, so just go in shorts or something," people are going to start calling us a married couple, I can just feel it in my bones.

"No problem, but lets try and hurry so we can get there before school lets out," before I even finished the sentence the two women were out of the room, "Shinji being ignored today for the three-hundred and eleventh time today… that's a new record!"

---

Ten Minutes Later

"You really don't trust me at all, do you?" Rei locks the door behind us as we walk out of the apartment.

"Of course I do, but I also know how a guy's mind works. You walk next to me, and if you drift behind on 'accident', expect consequences," Asuka was so paranoid that I'd be sneaking peeks at Rei that she made her wear a baggy shirt until we get to the lake.

Instead of taking a cab like we normally do, we decided to just walk this time. It's a pretty calm day; not a cloud in the sky, the omnipresent haze that seemed to drift over Tokyo-3, constantly staring down at us like an eagle searching for prey has gone elsewhere, and above all, not a single person was on the streets. Men and women were still working at their job – whether they like it or not – kids are still in school… it's actually pretty nice. I've never seen the city so peaceful… hell, I've never even seen it calm, let alone peaceful. It could be that we just never get a chance to relax anymore, so we fail to miss the simple things in life that we all take for granted.

The lake was about a half an hour walk, and in that time our small group drifted through many different topics of conversation, and for once, Rei was involved in it. In fact, she imputed more then I did at times. When we were about ten minutes from the lake, Asuka took my right hand as we were walking and put it around her waist, and copied the action with her own, then whispered in my ear, "Show some PA every now and then, don't be so nervous all the time," she did have a point there. We never really showed any public affection, which was stupid because everyone knew we were dating. We traveled like this for quite awhile, even after we got to the lake and Rei went to go change into her swim suit, we stood at the shore of the lake staring out at the glassy finish in silence… that is until we heard what sounded like a grenade in water.

"Damnit!"

"What did I tell you brother? You can make explosives like that!" explosives? What the hell?

"Ah shaddup! I'm just trying to get us back!" me and Asuka looked to our right to see a short boy with blonde hair in a red trench coat at the shore with a blue horn sticking up from the water… okay, either this guy is a flasher or a psychopath.

"Um… do you need help?" of course, me and my big mouth just had to comment, at which point Asuka glared at me.

"Oh… hey, sorry about that, we're just having some trouble. Can you tell us where South is?" yeah, just turn around for a second while I pull a compass out of my ass!

"No, sorry… um… 'we're'? You have a friend around here somewhere?" the blue horn sticking up above the water began to grow, showing a man in a large suit of armor, "Oh… yeah, that makes a lot of sense right there…"

"Holy crap! You're huge! Are you his dad or something?" at this the blue suit of armor let out what sounded like a young child's voice.

"Actually, I'm his little brother," and of course, Asuka busts out laughing.

"But he's so tiny! What are you, five foot two?! On top of that the soles of your shoes are like, three inches thick!" yeah, apparently the kid doesn't like to be called short.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SHORT!? You're girlfriends got a problem buddy!" at this, he began running at us, and his 'little brother' grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my brother, he's a LITTLE SHORT tempered," okay that was a good one, I have to admit! "Come on, calm down, she didn't mean it, right?" at this point, it seemed like the man under the armor was winking, but I really couldn't tell. Surprisingly, Asuka didn't even get mad, she just continued laughing.

---

Five Minutes And Much Yelling Later

"So, how'd you two get here?" we were all sitting at the shore, talking calmly.

"Not too sure about that one, but I'm pretty sure I screwed up on my last transmutation…" okay, I don't know what that is exactly, but seeing this kid tells me that I'd rather not know… "Oh, by the way, my name's Ed and my brother here's Al."

"So, you got family around here or something?" for some reason, with names like Ed and Al, I doubt they even live in this continent, but hey, she's entitled to her questions.

"No, like I said, we're here on accident, you?"

"Well, my dad's the commander of NERV, but he's kind of an ass, so he doesn't count," everyone that knew him – aside from Rei of course – laughed at this.

"Oh really?" the guy in blue obviously had no idea what NERV was… I wasn't about to explain it either, "Our dad is an immortal and our mom is a puss spewing, organ pile, sin against god," okay, these guys are DEFINATLY freaks! Am I the only one that's creeped out here?! Well, one thing led to another, and it ended up with me and Ed getting into a fight about who's got the harder life… good lord I need help…

"Yeah? Well I was killed twice in one day!"

"That's nothing! Ever had Asuka mad at you? THAT fucking kills!" I hear her laugh, but I paid no attention to it, "Why don't you just give it up?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up and I kick your ass? Equivalent exchange bitch!" well, one thing lead to another, and Ed said something about 'Having tea with scar is easier then this', and stormed off with his brother.

"Okay, what just happened here?"

"I believe that we just encountered a crossover…"

"You mean like that TV show with that fake-ass guy that talks to ghosts?" while the two girls laugh, I fall back onto the grass and TRY to relax. Man, that kid was such an ass! "You really need to calm down Shinji, don't let it get to you. Listen, why don't we go for a little swim to relax like we planned on doing in the first place?" she poked the side of my head with her forefinger, "I'll race ya."

A/N – Okay, I know that there wasn't much of a chapter after my change, but I'm just going to get this posted. Sorry about that, but I couldn't stand that anymore. Anyway, next chapter's gonna be all about R and R (I think), but I have a lot planned. So… yeah… read the next chapter; Killer Queen, until then, keep on keepin' on!

A/A/N – Parietals, frontal, occipital, temporals, mandible, maxilla, nasal, inferior concha, middle concha, vomer, zygomatic, hyoid, carpals, tarsals, ulna, radius, sternum… my god I hate bones… my semester exams are over and after all the studying, I no longer see humans, I see a skeleton with the names of the bones on it… help? If you're reading this and knew where all those bones were, you are suffering from post-dramatic anatomy syndrome, much like I am.


	15. Killer Queen

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 15: Killer Queen

A/N – Yes, Queen rocks, and if you disagree you know nothing.

"So, what does the winner get?" by now, we have set up all the rules, Rei was the judge, and now we're just setting the stakes. I have to admit, I think I might actually have a chance in this, I'm a pretty good swimmer and… actually, I have no idea whether Asuka is or not.

"Hm… okay, if I win, you do my homework for a week, and if you win… I dunno, you choose," of course, being my age, a few things came to mind, but nothing realistic, or that is going to happen any time soon.

"If I win…" and idea eventually comes to mind, and I whisper it in Asuka's ear, to avoid Rei from hearing it. Asuka lets out a small laugh and look up at Rei from the water.

"Okay, seems fair enough, she could use it," Rei, keeping her usual face, raised a single eyebrow, "GO!" out of nowhere, Asuka jets off, splashing water in my face as she violently kicks away… you know, even if I lose, big deal. We have the same classes; I'll just give her my homework to copy!

"Hey!" with a wide smile, I go after her, and soon catch up. We were going out to the buoy – which was the middle marker of the lake – and back. Needless to say, this was quite a long ways and later on that night both of us would be regretting doing it. Up until the buoy, I was about five feet behind her, but when we finally got to the half-way mark, I see her using the floating chunk of metal for support just to stay afloat, "You okay Asuka?" I swim up next to her heavily panting body.

"Yeah… I'm fine… I don't know why… but I got really tired a little ways back… just give me a second…" I put my arm around her shoulders, trying to relax her.

"You need help getting back to shore?" she slowly nodded before closing her eyes.

"No… just give me… a second…" her legs stopped kicking and she instantly sank under the surface. Acting out of pure instinct, I dive underneath and grab her, trying to get her head above the surface. Okay, this is seriously bad, I don't think I can get us both back to shore on my own… not like I have much of a choice.

"Come on Asuka…" after a couple minutes of adjusting her limp body onto my back so I was able to swim with the least amount of output energy, I begin to slowly make my way back to where Rei was standing. I think she saw what was going on from where she was, because halfway back to shore she began to swim out towards us and met me fairly quickly. Without a word, she takes Asuka's left shoulder – I have her right – and we paddle towards shore.

"She was bitten by a water snake," I didn't bother to ask how she knew that, but for some reason I trusted her comment. When we finally got to dry land, we laid Asuka on her back on the sand. Her lips were a deep blue on her loosely open jaw, and her entire body was pale. I could see two small pricks of blood on her ankle, obviously a snake bite, "Get the salt you packed with our lunches and bring a cup," trying to walk as fast as I could, which wasn't fast at all by the way, I get the items that Rei demanded. Without a word – or any noticeable emotions – she mixed the salt and water and slowly poured it on the two stab wounds, "This should negate the venom, Commander Ikari did this to me last time I was swimming here a few years ago," Asuka winces slightly from the sodium irritating her wound and eventually sat up, looking slightly better.

"What the hell just happened…?" she held her head in apparent pain or exhaustion.

"You were bitten by a snake when you were swimming, and Rei helped you," I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on mine.

"Thanks Rei… that really sucked…" only Asuka would make a comment like that after being bitten by a damn snake! She stood up with shaking knees and grabbed a towel, "Okay, screw the water, let's just stay on the shore. Shinji, why don't you go grab our food?" without a word, I walk over the cooler we brought along. I can't believe that she's still willing to stay… she must be fine then, because even Asuka knows when enough is enough. As I was walking back with our tin-foil-wrapped sandwiches, I really couldn't help but stare at Asuka's face. Now back to her normal color, I notice just how beautiful she looks in this daylight. I don't know why I haven't noticed this before, but she really is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Our eyes meet, and she simply smiles at me with those amazing sky-blue eyes.

"You just gonna stare all day or are you coming?"

---

Same Place – 3:30 PM

By now, Hikari, Toji (who were hand-in-hand the entire time), and Kensuke were with us. We called them up after school was let out, and surprisingly, all of them came. Kensuke was showing off his new stereo that held a ridiculous amount of songs – something like six-hundred gigabytes of music, and he has already filled it up completely. Hikari and Toji were subtly showing off their newly found relationship; holding hands, a few pecks on the lips, just small things. Rei was strutting her new personality, and me and Asuka… well, we were just enjoying the scenery.

"So guys, you wanna try and stump me with music again?" we've been trying to find at least one song that Kensuke doesn't have on that seemingly bottomless pit, and so far, we're failing, "Oh! I know! This is a band from the UK called Cradle Of Filth, and this song was defiantly written for Asuka!" he presses play, and I just wait for him to die.

_She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you  
She's just a devil woman  
With evil on her mind  
Beware the devil woman  
She's gonna get you from behind_

Asuka just laughs at this… wait, she laughed?! Kensuke pretty much just called her a devil, and she's laughing? I think that snake venom is still in her… "You know Kensuke, I got a song for you to look up. How about White and Nerdy?" while Kensuke wasn't exactly 'white', that was still funny as hell! Kensuke turns a deep red before turning off the stereo.

"I like that song…" the entire group busts out laughing, aside from Kensuke of course.

"You know Kensuke, you really do need to get yourself a girl. Guys are starting talking at school," Toji, of course, had to throw that out. Hikari gently slaps his chest and gives him a dirty look.

"Don't be so mean," Toji then shut up… yeah, see, what he failed to realize is that when you're in a relationship, things change. You can be the meanest dog in the world, but once you're dating someone, you can no longer bite – all you can do is run to the end of your chain and bark. Kensuke looks at Rei and smiles, at which she responds:

"Not a chance in hell," after a few seconds of staring at Rei in surprise, the entire group laughs loudly.

"Hey Shinji," Asuka speaks softly enough so that no one else can hear her aside from me, "You wanna go home? I'm getting really tired…" smiling, I guide her up as I stand up.

"Yeah, sure. Okay, we're heading home, we should get started on the homework we missed," I used that excuse because if I would have said anything else, we would have been ridiculed for sneaking off to be by ourselves… which is what we were doing…

"Okay, see ya man."

"Bye Asuka, hope you feel better." We began to walk off, and one last song from Kensuke began to play.

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other bro-_

Asuka then proceeds to throw two river stones: one at the stereo and one at Kensuke's head.

---

Back at the apartment – 4:00 PM

When we got into the small apartment, Asuka immediately went into the bathroom to get changed; she was complaining about her two-piece being itchy when it's dry, so she didn't waste any time. In the five minutes that she was in there, I set up her bed with a thick, feather down comforter and my pillow because she mentioned that she likes to use it every now and then. On top of that, I got my own bed set up, mainly because after seeing the comfortable setting, I got slightly drowsy myself. Just as I was finishing up she walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and loose-fitting flannel shorts.

"Well aren't you sweet? Thanks," slowly, she crawled into bed and laid her head on the pillow I set up for her, "Your pillow? Wow Shinji, you really do pay attention when I talk, don't you? Most guys just nod when girls talk…" sadly, I'll have to agree with her on this one. Hell, I even saw Toji completely ignoring Hikari when she was talking to him at one point… okay, I shouldn't say 'ignoring', more like not listening to anything she was saying, because he was paying attention to something on her. Luckily for him, she was far enough away to not notice. Me and him were out in the lake – I hadn't told anyone about the snake thing, only Hikari knows – and I literally had to push him to avert his eyes.

"Well, most guys are also asses, keep that in mind," she let out a soft chuckle as I crawled into bed.

"Good point… sleep good, you might wanna set an alarm for five or something, I just need to rest for a little bit," she was almost asleep instantly, but who could blame her? This has been a pretty eventful day… that and we both just swam two miles a few hours ago. And that's when it hit me; the aches and sores, the cramps, and above all, I was suddenly thrown into a deep relaxation, yet I found myself unable to fall asleep.

My eyes were stuck, fixated on Asuka's closed eyelids in the bed across from mine. Her head was sunk into the large feather pillow enough to cover a decent portion of her face, and the rest of her body below her shoulders was lost under the heavy comforter, which was being held in place by a single arm resting over it. After a little while, I once again found my mind drifting into multiple topics, mostly about me and her. The main thing that stuck with me is our relationship; we're only fourteen, and, while I hate to say this, most teenage relationships eventually break up. I understand this perfectly, but actually accepting it is another thing. Who will be the one to break it off? When will it happen? Will we still be friends afterwards? I mean, not trying to be cruel here, I have seen Asuka go through at least ten 'boyfriends', how would I be any different? Of course I'd like to sit back and believe that this relationship will last forever, that we could end up getting married, but if I actually look past my hormones, I highly doubt that we'll even be dating for more then a year. Not that I don't love her, I do, but I just can't shake this feeling of doubt… I wonder if she feels the same…

---

4:55 PM

It took me quite awhile to actually get to sleep after thinking about our relationship, but when I finally did, it was probably the worst sleep I've ever had. It was short lived, about half an hour, and my mind was just darting too often for me to get anything that resembles a fulfilling sleep. In fact, I was mildly happy when I woke up, and even more so when I found out WHY I woke up. After I was nudged awake, it took me a good two minutes before realizing what brought me out of my sleep. Asuka had found herself a nice little spot next to me, and was peacefully asleep, holding me close to her. My back was to her, which was probably why it took me so long to, and she had her right arm around my torso.

"Sleep good?" and here I thought she was still asleep.

"Not really, but this is fine with me," she let out a small chuckle as I rolled over to make eye contact with her, "Not that I'm complaining, but why'd you come in here?" she blushes slightly and smiles.

"Actually, I don't even remember doing it… but I have to admit, this is pretty nice," if anyone were to walk in right now, we'd never hear the end of it, but I really don't care right now. Of course, like a beckon, the alarm went off, making us both jump out of our skins. I reach over and turn it off, only to see Rei standing in the doorway, thankfully by herself, holding the cooler and very wide eyed.

"Rei! This isn't what it looks like!" she just stood still… not a good sign. With a smile, Asuka lays her head on my chest and makes small circles on my stomach with her forefinger.

"No, not at all…" now is NOT the time to be screwing around Asuka!

"That's… fairly disgusting… did you stay off of my bed?" Asuka busts out laughing and Rei gets her normal emotionless face on, "You find that funny?"

"Oh come on Rei, lighten up, we didn't do anything," Asuka stand up and stretches her arms above her head, "You really need to learn how to take a joke," that was NOT funny! What if that had been Misato?! We would have been so screwed!

"Misato wanted to see you two about something," … okay, that's just fucked up right there… just then, Misato, with crossed arms and in a nice black dress, makes an appearance in the doorway… crap…

"Aren't you two a little young to be sleeping together?" great, here comes 'the talk', even though we weren't even in bed together for an hour, "I'll forget about this for now, but you need to come with me. I forgot to tell you this before, but NERV is having a banquette, and of course, the pilots have to be there. Get into some dress clothes, and try to hurry, it starts in an hour. I'll meet you in my car outside," oh great, now our dress clothes are going to get blood on them!

"Okay, no problem, just give us half an hour," while I wasn't going to say anything, I could get ready in less than ten minutes, but Asuka takes forever to get ready! Misato nods and walks back to her car, which she proceeds to blast the stereo, trying to pass time, "You get ready in the bathroom, and try to hurry," yeah, she's telling ME to hurry up! I grab my tux and do what I was told, and after five minutes, I was completely ready to go… yet I was still stuck in the bathroom… "I need to get my makeup done, I hope Shinji gets done soon," I hear Asuka speaking to Rei, and I take that as a cue to come out… bad idea.

"It's all yo-" now, as I walked out of the bathroom, I saw something that I was punished for. I'm not going to saw exactly what I saw, but I think everyone knows, and I'm fairly sure that everyone within a four-mile radius heard Asuka's yelling. While I did earn myself a punch to the stomach and a blown-out eardrum, there was obviously one upside. I stumbled back into the bathroom and closed the door as quickly as I could, sat on the toilet and tried to catch my breath.

"I told you to stay in the bathroom damnit!" yeah… I can tell… five minutes later, she comes storming into the bathroom, yells at me to get out, and I meet Misato outside in her car.

"You know Shinji, you can only pull that so many times before she catches on," yeah, I like to get my ass kicked!

"I didn't mean to! She's the one that said she needed the bathroom, so I went out and… yeah…" at least Rei wasn't in sight, because in that case I probably would have lost my head! "Can I sit in the front seat? I don't think I'll be safe in the back with Asuka," all Misato does is laugh, "Please?"

"Fine, but I can't protect you all day," grabbing my seat up front, we wait for the girls to finish up. Just as Misato was getting annoyed on them, Asuka emerges from the apartment with Rei behind her. Rei looked rather plain, even thought she was dressed up; no matter how she dresses or how she acts, there's always this feeling around her that keeps people at a distance, even me.

Asuka, on the other hand, was to say the least gorgeous. She was in a blood-red, long dress that guided your eyes down to her high-heels that were basically all straps that winded around her feet to keep themselves in place. Her dress was one that the father of a normal girl would have a heart attack over – with the low-cut neck (VERY low-cut), the slit going up her right leg, and the spaghetti straps, I almost had one myself! – but hey, who's complaining? Honestly, they way she held herself and how she looked, she could pass for an adult if it wasn't for her height. The makeup she had on was subtle, but still noticeable; lipstick that matched her natural lip color, but at the same time matched what she was wearing. To my eyes, that was all the makeup she had on, but knowing her, there was defiantly more. When she saw me looking at her, she seemed to glare and smile at me the same time, as if to say 'you can look, but watch out'. Feeling slightly better about what I did, I get out of the front seat and into the back, but not before holding the door for her and Rei.

"So…" Asuka speaks soft enough so only I could hear it, which was actually pretty loud to battle against the roaring of the engine, "Did you do that on purpose?"

"No, I swear, I thought you wanted the bathroom!" she laughs before speaking again.

"Calm down Shinji, it was an accident; just don't let it happen again, okay?" she laces her fingers into mine and smiles, and I repeat the gesture, "So, did ya like what you saw?" she did not just ask me that!

"Um… well… I…" she once again laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

---

6:10 PM

"Arriving fashionably late I see," of course, Gendo had to throw in his smartass comment before even greeting us, "You three, go sit over there, you'll be called up to the stage soon," without a word, me, Rei and Asuka take our seat at a table placed in the middle of the enormous room, in eyeshot of everyone else.

"So what, do we just sit here until we're called up? No food? No drink? Nothing? I can see NERV went all out on this…" you just gotta love that personality!

"What is this for anyway?" both girls shrug, having no idea themselves. Out of nowhere, a boy our age jets into the free seat at our table, scaring the crap out of me, pissing of Asuka, and having absolutely no effect on Rei.

"Who the hell are you?!" the boy was obviously American, and frankly, it looked like he belonged in a freak show. He had shoulder-length, pitch black hair and brown eyes. His cheek bones were very sculpted, as was his chin.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Paul Seba. Truthfully, I'm not really supposed to be in here, which is why I'm trying to hide from security. Don't rat me out, okay?" a few big guys in security uniforms walked by, and Paul leaped under the table, avoid their sight. When they were gone, he came back up and went wide eyed, "WHOA! You guys are the pilots! That's exactly why I'm in here!" okay, someone's a little slow…

"Oh, so you came to bask in the glory of us, did you?" and there's Asuka's sarcastic comment of the day, "Seriously, give me one good reason not to call those guards right back here!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you look similar to Paul Allender?" Rei cuts in directly after Asuka finishes.

"Actually, yeah, I got that all the time back in the US. I'm surprised someone from Japan knows of him," someone want to tell me who the hell Paul Allender is?

"Let him stay, give him a chance. Why exactly did you want to meet us?" Rei obviously took an immediate liking to him for some reason… but still, WHO THE HELL IS PAUL ALLENDER?! It's starting to bug me now!

"Why did I want to meet you? Why not! I've been trying to find you guys since I moved here a month ago!" and of course, due to him being loud, he was tackled to the ground by the two security guards.

"Sorry about that, we'll get rid of him," and they did just that. Picking him up by the back of his shirt and his pants, they literally hurled him out of the building… I always thought that 'throwing you out' was an expression! We didn't really talk about him too much the rest of the night – that is until we saw him sneak back in, and once again was thrown out.

"And now what we're all here for – to thank the young adults that kept this great city in… let's say almost perfect condition," the crowd laughs a little, but it was obviously fake, "Why don't you three come up here? Please give a warm welcome to Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langly Soryu!" with annoyed faces planted on every one of us, we stood up and made our way to the stage. Once up there, the crowd once again applauded us and, when they finished, the annoying man came back to the microphone, "So, what's it feel like to save the world?"

"It feels like we didn't have much of a choice in the matter, even if we said no we would have been forced into doing it. It feels like we don't have lives outside of NERV. It feels like shit. That a good enough answer for you?" ho… ly… crap…

"Asuka, are you okay?" I mutter through slightly closed lips.

"No, I'm not! You all came here to celebrate what? Us? Why bother? None of you seemed to give a rat's ass about us until we finished! Did you people even know that there was fourth pilot? I don't see him up here today! Most of you hated us until we saved your pathetic asses! We were slandered in newspapers, hated because we couldn't save every damn person, but now that you're all safe and you don't need to blame anyone, you applaud us! Me and Rei had no lives until the Angels were gone! She was trained from birth, and I started my training when I was four! Do you people even care that we didn't have a childhood?" the entire room was silent, "The only person that every treated us like actual human beings was Misato, SHE should be the one up here! She was like a mother to me and Shinji! When neither of us had parents to go to, she was there for us!"

"Soryu does have a point…" now's not the time Rei!

"I… think we should go home now…"

A/N – Eh… not too much to say here… I really didn't mean to have Asuka say all that. It just kinda came out on accident… whatever, it worked. Okay, concerning the OC Paul Seba, like Rei said, he looks like Paul Allender from Cradle of Filth, just younger. Keep that creepy look in Allender's eye in mind, because Seba has the same thing. Yeah… so… read the next chapter; Back To School, until then, keep on keepin' on!

A/A/N – Wow, I'm out of swing with the whole chapter-teaser thing…


	16. Back To School

**The Effects Of Puberty**

Chapter 16: Back To School

5:30 AM – Rei's Apartment – Next Day

"Damn, I forgot how much these uniforms suck…" the sun was just recently making an appearance above the horizon, and may I say, I never want to see it again! No person should EVER have to get up this early! I didn't even know that there WAS a five-thirty AM! Rei's apartment is much further away from the school then Misato's was, so we have to get up half an hour earlier. Now, most would say 'big deal, thirty minutes'… it is a big damn deal! This sucks!

"What's a uniform…?" Asuka was still pretty much asleep, dragging her feet as we walked.

"I honestly don't see the problem; the air is fresh, the sun is just rising, and above all, it's quiet. I find it enjoyable," okay, this was the first time that I didn't like Rei's new personality!

"It's quiet because everyone's still asleep…" I let out a long yawn throughout the entire sentence, "Like we should be…"

"Hey Shinji… carry me…?" I put my arm around her waist, and she copies the action, "I meant literally carry me… but this is better then nothing…" she leans her head on my shoulder as we walk, "You do know that I'll be sleeping in class, right?"

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

"Oh Jesus Christ… not this early…" Asuka mumbles a few curses under her breath as Hikari comes running up next to me, "Hey Hikari…"

"Wow, you two look horrible, didn't sleep good?" no, we slept great, we just got hit over the head with shovels before we came out, why do you ask?

"No, we slept great, we just got hit over the head with shovels before we came out, why do you ask?" … okay, that's just creepy right there… either Asuka's rubbing off on me or she's friggen psychic! "It's too damn early… come back with your perky attitude in an hour after I've gotten some sleep…" Hikari just laughs, "Where's Toji anyway? Don't you two pretty much spend time together twenty-four-seven now?" yeah, she's one to talk seeing as we live together! We literally do spend every hour of the day together.

"Oh come on Asuka, it's not THAT early!" to her, "I bet you're just trying to find an excuse to hang all over Shinji!"

"I'll yell at you later…" after five minutes, Asuka was slightly more awake, and we were at the gates of the school. Before heading into our classroom, we ran into Kensuke with a fixed stereo, Toji making fun of Kensuke for the music he was playing – some old jazz, and of course, our teacher slowly making his way to the classroom. We followed close behind him, Toji planted a few signs on his back (among them, 'Kick Me', 'I smell like chese', 'Old Fart', and 'Jale bait')… he never was too good at spelling or insults, let alone spelling insults.

"Okay children, take your seats, we'll be reviewing history today…" he soon drifted off into a Charlie Brown teacher-type talk because as always, we began a chat session. You know, the schools really are stupid for giving us all laptops with this program on it!

**You have entered ';.;'**

**NERV – **asuka, i had to pay out my ass to get my stereo fixed!

**42dude – **what about your head man? she drew blood!

**NERV** – eh, im used to it by now

**rEdbeauty** – serves you right

**Ayanami – **Music rots the mind, or in this case, rots what is left of it

**rEdbeauty – **good point

**01eva** – lol

**rEdbeauty – **shinji, whats up with the name? you dont pilot anymore

**01eva** – i dunno, habit i guess, why?

**rEdbeauty – **because its been bugging me, thats all people know us as now

**Ayanami** – Speaking about piloting, remember that boy named Paul that got tackled?

**rEdbeauty** – of course, how could i not?

**Ayanami** – Well, he's sitting across the table from me. I've been speaking with him in a separate room all class.

**01eva has left the conversation**

**42dude – **tackled? wtf?

**rEdbeauty – **yeah, there was this thing we went to last night where some kid got tackled by two bouncers. you know the guys that wreak of steroids, talk about bouncin' and whack off to the ultimate fighter challenge? them

**hikari22 – **x.x

**Ayanami – **Whack off?

**better? has joined the conversation**

**better? – **whatd i miss?

**Ayanami – **Soryu is talking about 'whacking off', which I am still confused about.

**better? – **okay, thats funny and disgusting at the same time

**Ayanami – **Oh, so back to Paul. He got transferred into this class today, and will be staying with us. He's actually an okay person.

**rEdbeauty** – oooooo, do i smell romance in the air?

**better? – **no, that's not it… damnit kensuke, close your legs

**hikari22 – **XD

**GET OFF THE FUCKING COMPUTERS! has joined the conversation**

**42dude – **oh shit!

**42dude has left the conversation**

**better? has left the conversation**

**Ayanami has left the conversation**

**hikari22 has left the conversation**

**rEdbeauty has left the conversation**

**NERV has left the conversation**

**GET OFF THE FUCKING COMPUTERS! – **use the force, young Anakin

---

Lunch

"So Asuka," instead of sitting with the group like we normally do, me and Asuka found a nice spot on the roof to talk, "What happened to you last night? I haven't seen you that upset in a long time," I mean, she has her short outbursts, but she was mad all night because of that.

"I was angry because I'm sick of being labeled as a pilot! I mean sure, that's all I valued a little while back, but ever since we finished it's been annoying me. All I ever hear is 'Oh! There goes the second child!' I don't even have a name out in public anymore! And what's even worse is that after I got to thinking about it, I realized that I have no other talents aside from piloting. I mean, you have the cello, Rei's pretty much a genius, and Toji's athletic. I may have been smart back in Germany, but here I'm just average, if not below average. I'm just…" she clenches her eyes shut and tightens her fist, "Damnit!"

"Whoa, Asuka, calm down," I wrap my arms around her, which is when I notice a small tear running down her face, "You know that's not true, where's this even coming from?"

"Yes it is! Name one talent I have aside from piloting! Just one!"

"You're an amazing woman, that should be enough. You don't need a titled talent, you've always been above that," she keeps quiet, her entire body tense and tears slowly making their way down her face.

"Asuka Langley Soryu, five foot four, three-fourths German, one fourth Japanese. Red hair, blue eyes. Age 14, birthday – December 4th, 2001. Mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, father, undisclosed. Born in Germany, moved to Japan at age 13. Current guardian, Misato Katsuragi, former guardian, Ryoji Kaji," we both look up to see Rei standing above us, staring down at Asuka with disgusted eyes, "That's the vitals NERV has in their database for you."

"Fuck off! I don't need your damn attitude right now!"

"Oh grow up!" Rei actually yelled down at Asuka before kneeling down, grabbing Asuka's collar and bringing her to her feet. Asuka, obviously surprised, was frozen, "You know damn well what you're saying is nonsense! You know where you were born! You know your birthday! You knew you mother! You have friends! Do you know where I was born? In a fucking test tube! Do you know my birthday? I don't have one because I wasn't born! Do you know my parents? No, because I don't have any! I didn't even have a name until I was three! I was just the First Child! I had no friends until you two moved in with me! Now stop your damn whining, because there are people MUCH worse off then you are!" by now, Rei's face was a couple inches from a pale Asuka's. The look in Rei's eye was something I've never seen in her before… hell, something I've never seen in anyone before, "You need to stop being so damn selfish and think of someone else for once in your life!" she lets go of Asuka's collar, letting her stumble back slightly, "So that's it? You have nothing to say?" Asuka took a breath as if to say something, but retreated from the comment, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"But…"

"But nothing! You need to lose the excuses and take responsibility!" is this really coming from Ayanami?

"Just… leave me alone…" with that, Asuka walks away with a fairly steady pace. I tried to go after her, but Rei held out her arm, stopping me.

"Let her go, she'll be fine. I know what I said was hurtful, but she'll think about what I said and fix her own mental problems. There's a lot you don't know about Soryu Shinji. Whether you find out or not is up to her, but even if she tells you, it will eat at her. She needs to learn how to solve this mental anguish of hers on her own, all we can do is push her in the right way. I don't recommend doing what I did, she's more likely to be hurt by you then by me. She loves you Shinji, more then you'll ever know I'll bet." Rei did more then lecture Asuka that day, she opened both of our minds to different possibilities… whether that's a good thing or not, I'm still not too sure.

---

Back in the classroom – 2:30 PM

My entire class period was spent staring at Asuka, I didn't hear a single word that the teacher said. She had her head resting on her right hand, while her left hand subtly played with her right sleeve. While she would have looked normal to any other person, I could see in her eyes that she was lost in an extremely deep thought – almost as if her sole wasn't even in her body. Her eyes had lost that brilliant shine they once had, and now they were filled with an emotionless aura.

"Asuka…" I try to get her attention, which is normally an effortless task being as I'm sitting next to her, but she paid no attention to me whatsoever, even when I nudged her with my elbow, "Come on Asuka, don't be like that. Rei didn't mean it, she just lost her temper… hey, do-"

"STOP TALKING!" the teacher slams his hands on my desk, making everyone jump, aside from Asuka. I stand up to meet him up at eye-level.

"Oh shut the hell up old man!" he goes wide-eyed, and then smiles.

"That's the kind of attitude I like to see form students! Carry on," okay, while that was cool, I really couldn't bask in it. Now that the teacher wouldn't bother us, I grab Asuka's wrist and pretty much drag her out of the room. When outside of the school, I put my hands on her shoulders and stare at her deeply in those blank eyes.

"Asuka, listen to me, I don't know why all of the sudden this crap started, but I'm here to help you through it. I can't do that if you don't talk," there was some firmness in my voice, but not enough to make it sound hostile.

"Will you just leave me alone?" her eyes are glues to the floor at our feet.

"No, I won't… look at me," slowly, her eyes make their way to my face, "Why did this start?"

"I don't know… I guess it just really hit me that night… I mean, that entire thing was for the pilots that saved the world, not the people. See, you were just thrown into NERV recently; I've been training since I was a little girl. It literally WAS my life, and ever since we finished…" tears once again start to run down her face, and I take her into a gentle embrace, "They chose me because I have no family, if I would have died, no one would have cared."

"Oh come on, you know that's not true, stop saying things like that," I have to admit, this is starting to get annoying, she keeps on saying these ridiculous things, and she knows damn well they aren't true.

"Rei was right, I'll admit that, but… I just can't help it. I don't know why I'm feeling like this all of the sudden," well it's not the twentieth, so that's not it… "I know I'm being stupid, and I know that none of this makes sense to you, and I'm sorry I'm acting like this, but just give me some time," well, at least she's starting to calm down a little bit. She pulls back from the hug, smiles at me and wipes away her tears, "Come on, let's go home and spend some time together. We don't get too much of that anymore," okay, while this is kind of weird, I'm glad that she's back to 'normal'.

"You sure you're okay?" she pecks me on the lips and nods.

"Yep, don't you worry about it. Come on, there's a movie coming on pretty soon, I've heard a lot about it."

---

Rei's Apartment – 2:30

"So what's this movie called again?" for some reason, Rei's TV got four-hundred channels, so we had at least four movie channels. One of them was specifically for foreign movies, and the one we were about to watch is an old film from the US.

"Anaconda, it's about this giant snake that kills everyone. Sounds cool!" only Asuka… only Asuka… "Oh, it's starting!" she turns off the lights and takes a seat next to me on the sofa in front of the 15-inch TV, laying her head on my shoulder.

This movie was still in English, so we had to read the subtitles… see, what we didn't know is that there were some translation problems. True, it did translate into 'Anaconda', but in English it has a slight modification. What we also didn't know is that this channel was similar to HBO, they were allowed to show anything… ANYTHING. The movie started off good enough; a couple was in a cabin in a swamp, and the girl found a snake on her bed. Foreshadowing? Yeah, that's what we thought… wrong… very wrong. The REAL translation would have been properly called 'Assaconda', which we found out when then couple went into the bed… and did other 'actions'. That TV was off faster then the girl's pants in the movie.

"Well that was a waste of a good movie… and no Shinji, we're not going to watch it."

"I wasn't going to ask for that!" damn her…

"I was joking! Jeez Shinji, you need to lighten up… so, what are we gonna do?" normally we'd have either tests to do with the Evas or we would just screw around at NERV, but now there's really nothing to do. Honestly, Tokyo-3 isn't a kid-friendly environment, there's not too much for us to do.

"No idea…"

"You wanna watch that movie?"

---

"Mr. Ikari!" you know, there's nothing like the crack of a yard stick across your skull to wake you from a nice nap, "No sleeping in my class!" I bring up my head to something horrible, something that you should never wake up to – an old man's crotch in your face.

"Oh good lord…" the level of the desk was perfectly aligned with the seam of his pants. As he was walking away, I let out a few dry heaves, getting the laughter of Asuka.

"Nice one Shinji, real smooth," I think that yardstick drew blood… after looking at my watch I see that lunch should just be starting. Okay, now what the hell is up with that? Even my dreams are becoming stressful!

"Okay children, go off to lunch, but if you're late back to class, expect consequences," you know, for an old guy, he sure is strong! That yard stick hurt like hell!

"You're an idiot Shinji!" Toji comes up from behind me, patting me on the back, "But I gotta admit, you can take a hit! Between fighting Angels, living with Asuka, and random hits, you have to have some endurance!" you know, one of these days, Toji's going to catch Hikari in a bad mood, and she's going to get at him!  
"Oh shut up, I think I have a concussion," Asuka comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I thought it was kinda cute how you were sleeping… and then it was hilarious when you got hit!" glad to know that my girlfriend feels my pain… "So, did you like your little nap?"

"Like hell I did, I dreamt that Rei told you off," her legs stop moving, making her arms yank back on my neck, "Um… I mean… I love you!"

"Rei… told… me off?" she then proceeds to burst into laughter, hunching over and holding her stomach as she laughed hysterically, "Like she'd ever have the guts to do that!"

"I fail to see the humor in that," Rei simply stared down at the immobilized Asuka. I look over at Rei to see her standing with that Paul guy… wow, she's bonded with him fairly quickly, didn't she?

"Someone wanna tell me why Asuka's laughing so hard?" damn, this guy already knows our names! Slowly, Asuka regains her composure and stands up, only to be scared half to death by Paul.

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I told you that he was transferred into our class, did I not?" Rei's got a point there, she did.

"Well I don't listen to what you have to say on the computer! It's normally pointless!" Rei got an annoyed face on, Paul let out a soft chuckle and she slapped his chest… okay, what the hell?

"Can we eat now? I'm starving here!" Kensuke yells from the back of the group like a jackass. We eventually make our way to the tables outside, and soon enough… I realize that I forgot to grab my lunch.

"So Asuka, why were you so mad last night?" how the hell did Hikari find out about it? "It was all over the newspaper this morning. 'Crazy Red-Head Tells Of City', 'Pilot Attack', 'That Time Of The Month?'"

"Okay Hikari! We get the point!" Asuka takes a bit of half her sandwich – she gave me the other half – as she finished the sentence, "I swear, girls can't show any emotion without guys blaming it on that!" all the girls at the table nodded, making me, Kensuke and Toji look like asses, "I can guarantee that all three of you would be running down the street screaming 'My balls are bleeding!' if that ever happened to you!" true, true…

"Okay, I really don't need that visualization…" Toji rubs his eyes, obviously disturbed by it.

"So, you two are getting kinda friendly, aren't cha'?" ever notice how the only guy at the table without a girlfriend always makes those comments? No? Must be just me then… well, that comment was directed at Rei and Paul, and it didn't end too well for anyone.

"Yes, we're friends, why?" Rei SERIOULSY needs help socially…

"Two things here; one – no, we're not dating. Jesus man, we've only known each other for less then a day! And two – who the hell are you?" I have to admit, I like this guy!

"He's the odd guy in the group that nobody fuckin' likes, but he sticks around like a lost puppy," whoa! That one had to hurt! "He's Kensuke, I'm Toji, this is Hikari, and you know Asuka and Shinji. Nice to meet you," he reached out and shook Paul's hand… was Toji being… polite? I mean, aside from the whole insulting the hell out of Kensuke part!

"You know what Toji? Fuck you, I don't need this," Kensuke grabs his lunch and storms off. The entire group was silent, and most of us were glaring at Toji, even Asuka. Now, Kensuke may not be her favorite person, but she likes him to some extent.

"Did you have to insult him like that?" despite Paul's dark appearance, he actually fairly nice. He gets up and follows after a fuming Kensuke.

"You're an ass Toji, speak for yourself next time," whoa! That's even coming from Hikari! She scoots over – away from him – taking Kensuke's seat. Yeah… something tells me that their relationship is over for a little while at least…

"Oh come on! I was just joking!"

"Who's laughing?" so yeah, pretty much the entire group is pissed at him, even Rei. We all get up – including myself – and sit at the table Kensuke drifted to, leaving Toji to sit by himself. He deserves that too, it's one thing to joke around, which he does a lot, but to go that far was uncalled for.

"Don't worry guys, I'm just trying to teach Toji a lesion, maybe he'll leave me alone from now on," that actually got a smile out of Rei!

A/N – Sorry guys, I'm writing this at 3 in the morning right now, I know it sucks… I'm trying here! I just have barely any time to write anymore, so I'm taking it wherever I can now.

---

Back In Classroom

"So in short, the US was built on crappy reality shows and Mad TV," God I hate history…

"Hey Shinji," Asuka whispers to me to get my attention and hands me a note. Written in red, think ink it read 'if I find a really big rock, will you hit me with it?' I couldn't help but laugh under my breath.

'That bored, huh?' and she just responds by pretty much engraving 'YES!' Onto the paper. We went back and forth with this most of the day, talking about random things mostly, but our conversation did drift to Misato at one point. We reminisced about her old parties, how she would start off every morning with one beer, and how much Asuka hated that 'damn bird'. The main thing though that we missed from her is her attitude, she was always in such a good mood – hell, even her voice seemed to be calming. I found out a few new things though – for one, that night that Misato came home drunk, Asuka spoke to her because out of nowhere Misato woke up and made her way into Asuka's room, woke her up and started rambling on. Now, Asuka doesn't know if it's true or not because Misato doesn't remember any of it, but apparently Misato admitted to loving Kaji… a lot. At the time, this got to Asuka quite a bit, which is why she was so sour to Misato for awhile.

A/N – The conversation from here on is done in the note-passing session between Asuka and Shinji until I say otherwise.

"Hey, do you remember Ritsuko?" class was ending soon, but we might as well continue the conversation. We've gone through at least four pages by now, and Asuka just started a new one.

"Of course, why?"

"Dunno, I just got to thinking about her recently. We should go and visit her, how long has it been since we've even seen her?"

"About a month I think. I don't like being in NERV period anymore, it just has a bad atmosphere now. Ever since the Angels died off, most of the people around NERV just sit around."

---

NERV

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

---

You know where

"True… I know! We need to have another party at Misato's! It'll be like old times! Misato getting piss-eyed drunk, the take-out food, and my favorite part, all the adults on karaoke thinking that they can sing!" oh yeah! Misato once sang 'Dancing Queen'!

"You want to ask her today after school?"

"Sure, we'll stop by there on the way home today," this should be interesting… Misato's going to have to restock on her beer!

A/N – Back to speech

"Okay, get the hell out of my classroom, I have to grade your pathetic papers," all talking among ourselves, we make our way out of the room.

"So I take it that you two are an item?" Paul walks up next to me, opposite of Asuka, "You guys were passing notes the entire class. If you're not dating, you really should!"

"You're just now noticing? What gave us away? Kissing before lunch ended? Holding hands? Sitting next to each other? Which was it?" most people would take offence to her sarcasm, but Paul actually laughed at it, "Okay, you're either sucking up because you want something or you're actually pretty cool. Which is it?"

"Well, I'm not sucking up, sooooo…"

"Okay then, I like you! Tell me something though…" okay, that tone in her voice didn't sound too good, "Do you like Rei?"

"Not this again… no, we're not dating, why do you guys keep on asking?" who could blame us for wondering? The fact that they're spending a lot of time together on top of… well, to put it bluntly, we all put a bet on how long it would take Rei to get a boyfriend, and so far I'm winning.

"I didn't ask if you were dating, now did I?" good point…

"Okay then; no, I don't. She's a good friend, but as of right now, I wouldn't date her. I barely know her!" as of right now? Hm… I might be getting some money soon…

"Okay, okay, don't get all angry, I was just curious… oh, by the way, she's warming up to you pretty quickly compared to other people… I'm just sayin'," Paul gets that annoyed face on again, just in time for Rei to come walking up next to him… great timing! "Well speak of the devil!"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from calling me that."

"I wasn't calling you anything, it's an expression. You know, like 'two peas in a pod'," nice set-up!

"Anyway, me and Asuka were going down to Misato's to see if she wanted to have another get-together, if she says yes, do you want to come?" I don't know why, but this guy really is getting into our group fairly quickly.

"Um… sure, but I'll have to meet her first! My dad will probably want to meet her too, he's one of those protective types," ah crap… we'll have to get her sober…

"Yeah, he doesn't have to worry about anything. While she can be a party girl, she's plenty responsible," CAN be? "Okay, this is our turn, we'll meet you at home Rei," with a wave, we break off from the line and walk towards the apartment complex. Soon enough, we were up the stares and staring at that painfully familiar white door. "So… you gonna knock or what?" why do I have to be the one to do it?

"It was your idea, why don't you?" I think we both knew why we didn't want to knock. A certain man's car was parked next to Misato's, and they were either talking or… yeah, they weren't talking. Asuka uses those bright blue eyes to her advantage once again, and with a single bat of those eyelashes, I was knocking, "Hey Misato?" we hear a large crash from inside the house, and a few minutes later the door swings open to show Misato in a very loose fitting, long t-shirt and… well, it was so long she could have had nothing underneath and we wouldn't have known.

"Shinji? Asuka? What are you doing here?" the better question is what is she doing in there?

"We wanted to talk to you about something, but if you're busy…"

"No, no, come on in! I was just sitting down with Kaji for some lunch, you want some? I made chicken!" so they weren't having sex? Then what was that crash?!

"No thanks," we both say in unison with some accent on the 'no'. As we walk in, we see Kaji – in his normal button-up shirt – poking his fork at an extremely burnt piece of chicken. As for what piece of the chicken it was… you got me there.

"Oh, hey kids," while that's what it sounded like, his lips seemed to have said 'help me'.

"Hey Kaji," okay, I know that Asuka doesn't flirt with him anymore, but she always gets this tone in her voice when she's around him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I get a slight glimpse of a familiar black tail before it disappears into the hallway.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've gotten together, and we were wondering if you want to have another party," she instantly gets a smile at my suggestion.

"That sounds great! You're right, it has been quite awhile since we've gotten the old group together. So, how many people do you think are coming? I gotta know how much food to order," oh thank god! She's not cooking!

"Well, there's me, Shinji, Rei, Kensuke, Hikari, Paul, you and Kaji, Ritsuko if she comes this time, and… I think that's it, right? So that's nine people," notice how Asuka didn't even bother to mention Toji? Yeah, she's really pissed at him.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. So, is tomorrow okay?" oh yeah, it's Saturday! It wasn't much of a week for us, so it flew by!

"Yeah, that sounds great. We'll call up everyone when we get home… okay, I'm just curious, what was that crash?" both Misato and Kaji smirk at each other, "Actually, I don't want to know…"

---

That Night – Rei's Apartment – 9:30 PM

Today was long as hell to say the least, and I just couldn't wait to crawl into bed… but of course, things are never that easy. When we finally got a chance to sit down and relax at around five, we turn on the TV only to find that the cable had been disconnected, which took us about forty minutes of me screwing around with the wiring to realize. Next, I decided to start on dinner, which turned out like crap because Rei failed to tell me that her stove is broken… can you say fire hazard? Well, after awhile we just decided to go to bed a little early… hell, even that didn't work out. Rei fell asleep almost instantly, but Asuka was tossing and turning until 10:00 PM. At that point I decided to just invite her into my bed, which was extremely awkward, but she answered with a cute 'Sure'. We both fell asleep pretty much instantly after that, but we both knew if we were ever caught like this we'd be in some deep shit. Honestly though, I doubt she cared – I didn't – because what's the worst thing they'll do? NERV is too cheap to buy a separate house, the only thing they'd do is tell us not to do it again. That night ended pretty well, even if it was only a few moments long.

"I love you Shinji."

A/N – Okay, I think this is starting to drift towards a romance/drama again… I gotta fix that… anyway, back to the story. You're all going to get quite a surprise when Paul's father makes an appearance (coughcoughdonaldtrumpcoughcough). So, looks like Shinji and Asuka's relationship is starting to blossom more and more, but how far will it reach? Will they make a mistake or learn control? Find out in the next chapter; Admitting, Proposing, And A Little Karaoke, until then, keep on keepin' on!

A/A/N – Well, I have a new fic out called Walk A Mile, based off of Nothing Will Ever Change That. It shows climaxes in the story, written from a different point of view. The first chapter is first person with Dietlinde during her… well, 'first date'. You'll see what I mean! For some reason it's not showing up on the list when I search it, but you can just go to my profile (just click on my penname) and then click on Walk A Mile.


	17. Decision

Chapter 17: Decision

A/N – Newly revised chapters! Changed the plot, so I had to delete a few pages… okay, more like 50, but whatever.

That Morning – 10:00 AM

"Hey Shinji…" going against the grain for once, I was waken up gently, and not rushed, "It's getting a little late, we should get up," we were laying next to each other, both on our side, with out bodies presses close together. I've heard Asuka call it 'spooning' once, but I've never heard that before, so I wasn't too sure.

"Do we have to get up so early?"

"Well… kinda… see, I sorta promised Rei that we'd be out of the apartment by ten-thirty because she wanted to spend some time alone… so yeah, get dressed, I've got a surprise for you!" I have to admit, that did make me prepare myself a little faster, but not by much. It was ten on a Sunday morning, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep! I did, however, get dressed in the bathroom as Asuka was dressing in the room. Making sure to ask before I walked out this time, I saw her in a slightly rare outfit; tight jeans with an equally tight red t-shirt, where the sleeves were cut off right before the shoulder, almost making it a tank-top. As we walked out of the apartment, something hit me.

"Hey… where IS Rei? I didn't see her anywhere."

"Oh, she's at Paul's house, his dad was going over to meet Misato, and Paul wanted her to tag along. As for why she wanted the apartment to herself… use your imagination," Asuka simply winks at me, and I get a nasty mental image, "You know, Rei doesn't look it, but she's a serious metal head! I was looking through her stuff, and I found Slipknot, Cradle Of Filth, Disturbed, Iron Maiden, Rammstein, and about twenty other CD's!" okay, that's just weird right there!

"Wow… that's just… actually, that's kind of hoooo…" I catch myself before I say something stupid, "Hoooo… rse…"

"That's kind of horse?"

"Yeah, so?" Asuka just looks up at me with a smile that says 'you're an idiot', "Anyway, where are we going?"

"It's not where we're going right now, but more of a surprise for later," I just look at her with a raised eyebrow, "_Warte doch, warte doch,_" okay, while I would never say it to her face, it's kind of sexy when she's talking in another language, even if I have no idea what she just said.

"You know I hate it when you play word games!"

"Yep, I sure do!" she laces her fingers in along with mine, "So, winter break is coming up pretty soon, you want to do anything in particular?"

"Actually no, you know how much I hate the cold," even if it only gets as low as sixty degrees F, I've just never been accustomed to it, "Unless you want to do something," she rolls her eyes and reaches in her pocket, throwing out what looked like a brochure into a passing trashcan.

"Well not anymore. C'mon Shinji, we have to find something to do – I'll die with a week of nothing to do!" while she may have been right, I really don't mind some down time. Unlike her, I couldn't miss the Evas less, and now that our worlds don't revolve around them, it's nice not to be obligated to anything.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do… speaking of, where are we going?"  
"I just wanna show you something," our fast pace eventually calms down to a slow stroll, just enjoying the busy city air and each other's company. Our semi-long walk found us tracing the shore of the lake, slowly making our way towards the north side of it. When we were almost directly across from NERV, we ran into an old rusted out, vein-covered fence.

"Um… did you make a wrong turn?" she just chuckles as she lets go of my hand and makes her way over the fence.

"Come on, we're almost there, follow me," just shrugging off my confused thoughts, I follow her over the fence, almost ripping my jeans. We made our way up hill, walking towards the left of where we hopped the fence, through a slightly dense forest. Just when my heart rate was starting to rise, the forest abruptly ends, leaving us on a high hill, over looking the lake in the direction at which the sun rose. While the sun wasn't exactly on the horizon, it made quite the effect on the below water. The grass on this hill was at least three inches thick, with spotted clusters of dandelions everywhere, "This is where I would go when I just wanted to be alone when people would piss me off."

"How the hell did you find this place?" she lays back onto the grass, kneeling up with her elbows. Her left leg was straight while her right was bent to support the rest of her body weight

"One day after our pilot training I was bored and just stumbled onto it. Come on, lay down, its comfortable," I take my place next to her, staring out into the lake, "You know, one night I fell asleep here. Gendo was SSSOOOO pissed at me when I came back!" feeling uncomfortable, we both lay back fully onto the grass; my hands behind my head and Asuka's on her stomach.

"Well I have to admit, this is nice. We should come out here more often," even the air seemed cleaner to me, just everything about this place is better then in the city. We spent half an hour there, just talking, recalling past events, feelings, and a few stories about before our meeting. After what seemed like a few minutes, in reality thirty, Asuka adjusted herself so her head was lying on my chest and her hand gently rested on my stomach. The conversations died, our bodies rested, and we eventually found ourselves sleeping in the warm morning sun.

--

3:00 PM

I was gently woken up after what I thought was a short-lived nap by Asuka kneeing my leg, apparently moving from a dream she was having at the time. She was still in the exact same position she was when we fell asleep, only now her left leg was thrown across my hips, which is what I think woke me up. Trying to move slowly, I take my arms from behind my head, wrapping one around her shoulders and one resting on top of her hand on my stomach.

"Asuka…" rubbing her hand with mine, I wake her up slowly, "We should be getting up, Rei's probably looking for us," she opens her eyes and looks up at me with them half open.

"Huh…?" she uses her hand to rub her eyes, "Oh… how long were we asleep?" I look at my watch and just chuckle, "What?"

"Almost four hours," she lets out a soft laugh too, "I told you to let me go back to sleep at Rei's," I get up and help her to her feet, "We should head back home, let's go," and we did just that. Oddly enough, the walk home seemed slightly faster then actually getting to that hill, though I wish it hadn't. I enjoyed this time alone with Asuka, even if we were asleep for most of it.

--

8:00 PM – Outside of Misato's

"Don't you find it a little odd that Rei never left Misato's after going there with Paul? I mean, she's been there literally all day," getting ready for this little get together took us quite awhile between Asuka trying to find something to wear and actually putting it on… she ended up going in her sun-dress, just like I offered at the very beginning. I went casual, just wearing a black shirt and an unbuttoned black over shirt with jeans.

"Yeah, lil' bit, but whatever, she needs to socialize more anyway," have to admit, she's right. Asuka knocked on the door, summoning our former guardian – already slightly buzzed – to the door.

"Shinji! Asuka! About time you got here! Where you been?" she had a half empty beer in her hand, proving my point.

"Sorry, we ran a little late," she invites us in and we see that only Kaji, Paul and Rei were there, waiting for the other guests to show up, "Hey, Asuka," I nudge her and whisper within earshot of her alone, "Look at Rei and Paul," the two children were sitting at the table, talking away and obviously have a great time. Whether he knew it or not, Paul had gotten more smiles out of Rei in the past two days then we have in the past year.

"Take a seat, Hikari will be here soon, but I don't know about Kensuke," we do as we were told and take our seat next to Kaji, across the table from the, what we all imagined, future couple.

"Oh, hello," Rei averted her stare from Paul to greet us, "Where were you? I called Ikari's phone nine times, you never picked up," me and Asuka smirked at each other.

"We… lost track of time…"

"Oooo! So the young couple's having a little fun, eh?" Kaji elbowed me in the upper arm, winking, "Just remember: wrap it up!" Misato first glares at Kaji, then at me.

"Kaji, don't give a fourteen year old tips on how to have sex! And Shinji, you ever try something like that I'll beat your ass!" you know, I really do believe she would! Not even for the fact that we had sex, but just because I wouldn't tell her!

"Well then get your shoe ready…" ASUKA! "Why do you think we were late?" Kaji then proceeds to cough on the beer he was drinking, spitting it halfway across the room.

"NO! She's joking! Right Asuka? Tell them!"

"Whoa Shinji… nice…" and with that, Rei glared at Paul, "What?" She continues the glare, "Oh come on, it was a joke!"

"No jokes," damn! Rei's got him in check!

"Ugh, fine, I was lying… but you can still kick him if you want Misato," what did I do wrong?!

--

9:00 PM – Same Place

"It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder. You're bundled up now, wait till you get older," Misato was singing a song that I haven't heard in my entire life, and for once, it really wasn't that bad. By now, Rei and Paul have given up on trying to hide their affection, and they were off in a corner sitting together, her head resting on his shoulder. I have to admit, I've never seen a guy blush like that before! Kaji was speaking with Kensuke back at the table, while Hikari was preparing something to eat. Asuka and I were on the sofa just relaxing, watching everyone around us.

"Told you Paul and Rei were gonna get together. They're a cute couple, huh?" I had to admit, she was right.

"Yeah, I guess. He's a little odd if you ask me though… but hey, at least they're happy together."

"Oh wow… would you look at that?" Kensuke and Hikari have both drifted to their own separate corner, obviously in deep conversation, "I thought she hated him!"

"Well, she doesn't really HATE anyone… I mean, I see them flirting every now and then at school, but I doubt it'll ever take off. I can't believe you haven't seen them like this yet," come to think of it, they do kind of keep their relationship under wraps…

"Sinji, ghet me anoter can," Misato, now lying down in the middle of the room, yells my way. Before I could respond, Kaji cuts in.

"Misato, you've had enough," he picks her up, causing her to giggle slightly, and carries her off to the master bedroom, "I swear, that woman will be the death of me…" he takes a seat next to me as Asuka sent a glare his way that he obviously missed.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting Asuka," or not, "You know what I'm talking about Shinji, aggressive women are crazy, aren't they?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" here we go again…

"Hey, I didn't say that it was a bad thing, did I? And plus, from what I remember a certain German girl was crazy about me not too long ago… you know who I'm talking about Asuka?" she immediately turns beat-red, "See Shinji? All you have to do is embarrass them!" with a huff, Asuka gets up and retreats into the bathroom, "That was too easy. Now, I need to speak with you.

"Me? About what?" thanks a lot Kaji, I have to go home with her like this now.

"Well, you know that Paul kid? I found something out about him today… his father isn't exactly the ideal parent. Turns out he looks like Paul Allender for a reason, it's his father," how to all these people know who he is?! "Okay, you obviously don't know who he is. He's the guitarist for Cradle Of Filth, twenty-three years running. On top of that, he's the co-owner of Vomitorium, which is a dark art industry. Now, I'm not saying that Paul Jr. over there is as wild as his father, but you know that some of his father's traits came off on him. Just keep an eye on Rei, okay?" so his father is in a rock band, big deal.

"Okay, but I don't really see the issue. He seems calm enough."

"I'm just saying watch out. Listen, I'm gonna head in to bed, turn off the lights when you leave, okay?" with a single wave, he disappears into Misato's room. Soon after, Asuka leaves the bathroom just as the doorbell rang. I get up and answer it to be met with a very tall, muscular man with black hair down to his mid back.

"I'm here to pick up Paul, he needs to get home," he had an English accent, and it was actually pretty creepy at how low it was.

"Uh… yeah, sure," I turn around to see Paul already on his feet and Rei wide eyed, staring at the man in the doorway.

"Dad, I told you I'd be home by ten, why are you picking me up already?" oh, that that's his dad! A small smirk crossed his face before once again speaking.

"So this is the famous Rei I've heard so much about," without missing a beat, he walks across the room and shakes Rei's hand, "Nice to finally meet you. I take it my son has already began dating you?"

"_Dad!_" Paul cuts into speaking English, "_Did you have to tell her that?! And plus, we only started this tonight!_"

"_I… can speak English…_" Rei's eyes were still glued to Paul Sr.'s face.

"_Smart too! And on top of that, I heard you were a Cradle fan! Nice to hear it! I approve,_" letting out a deep, loud laugh, he begins to walk out of the apartment, "Come on Paul, time to go home."

"Ugh… bye Rei," obviously embarrassed, Paul Jr. rushes after his father.

"That's… his father…? You've got to be joking…"

--

1:00 AM – Rei's Apartment

Rei has long since fallen asleep, and silence broke through the dark air about an hour ago, and yet Rei was still the only one asleep. After she faded away, Asuka and I spoke for quite awhile, and literally out of nowhere we stopped. Once our eyes locked, that was it; there was barely enough light shining in through the small window to see anything, but it was enough for the both of us. About ten minutes ago, I summed up enough courage to make a move towards Asuka, and I switch from my bed into hers… she didn't deny it. We were both under the sheets, and still a single word has yet to be said – we were just staring at each other, letting out the occasional small smile. Our fingers were randomly enlaced beneath the sheets, resting between us… this is literally what I live for. Honestly, for me, what else is there?

"Shinji?" she finally broke the silence with an extremely soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"Remember… back at the hotel with Gendo?" I simply nod, "And remember… the last day when I was in the shower?" oh… that conversation, "We never really finished talking about it."

"I know, but Asuka, we're fifteen, you know? I just don't think we should be doing something like that…"

"Forget about that for now. Do you want to?" carefully choosing my words, I take a moment before responding.

"Yeah," well there was some epic poetry…

"Then I say we should. Look, I see where you're coming from, but look around you at school – even Hikari has fooled around before. And frankly, I don't care what other people think," I can't believe I was actually considering this… "We could rent a nice hotel room, have a romantic dinner… and just see where it takes us. If we don't feel ready when the time comes, we can just stop," I was silent for almost a full minute before responding.

"Sure…" I peck my blushing partner on the lips and smile, "Seems like you already made up your mind about this," she simply nods, "When do you want it to be?"

"Actually, I already looked into it… there's a hotel that I've always wanted to stay in that has an opening for tomorrow," so soon?! "I already spoke with the manager, and he said that he'll give us the room for free because of our status," her grip on my hands increases, "Let's get some sleep, we can talk later when it's more… private."

--

7:00 AM – Sunday

Somehow, I managed to get out of bed and get completely dressed without either Rei or Asuka waking up. As much as I knew that I was probably going to regret this, I was going to talk to Misato, and if all else fails, Kaji. While they can both be immature, when it's about as something as serious as this, I'm sure they'll pay attention. Closing the heavy metallic door behind me as quiet as possible, I begin to walk with a fairly steady pace to my old home. My mind was riddled with what she said last night, and what could very well happen tonight… I was still skeptical. By the time that I reached Misato's, I was almost set on doing whatever Asuka chose… why was I even here? Regardless of mentally kicking myself, I ring that incessant doorbell and wait for a reply.

"Damn it, hold on!" of course, Misato was probably still asleep. She answered the door in her typical yellow shirt and short, cut-off jeans, "Oh, Shinji! Come in!" she welcomes me into her home, and she immediately notices something adrift, "What did you do now?" I take a seat on the sofa and watch her take her place on the arm chair across from me.

"Nothing, I… just need to talk. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" being her usual self, she grabs a nearby empty can and begins to fiddle with it, "What about?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this… how… how old were you when…" I didn't think it was going to be this hard! "When you first…" I didn't even have to finish the sentence. She stopped fiddling with the can for a moment, never taking her eyes off of it, and once again went back to her business.

"Twenty or so, I was in college," she just had to throw that in, didn't she? "So, Asuka, asked you, huh?" I just nod, staring at the floor, "Well, I'm not going to lecture you on anything, because it looks like you've already made up your mind. What did you need to talk about?" I can't believe how calm she was being!

"Thanks… I guess I just needed some reassurance…"

"Well, I'm not giving it to you. I think it's a stupid idea, but you know what? It was a stupid idea when I did it too, so there," she plants on a fake smile, "Here," reaching into a basket on the table next to her, she pulls out a small square and throws it to me, "At least make one smart move."

"I don't even want to know why you have this in the living room… thanks…" I've never been so embarrassed in my life…

"My little Shinji is growing up!" in an extremely sarcastic tone, Kaji chimes in from behind me, "Who would have thought that the same timid, scared little boy I met two years ago would be doing THIS!" a pillow suddenly hits his head.

"This isn't something to be joking about!"

"Lighten up Misato, don't you remember how you felt at his age? Listen, you'll be fine, just don't force yourself to do it if you don't want to."

"Yeah, taking advice on sex from the biggest ass in Japan, there's a good idea!" Misato gets up and opens the door, signaling for me to leave, "I think you should be going now. Remember what I said."

"Yeah… thanks…" she pats me on the back as I left, leaving me standing outside both confused and embarrassed as all hell, "I'm so screwed…" I put Misato's 'gift' in my pocket and head back to the apartment, walking fairly slow compared to normal, "Stupid idea…"

--

8:00 PM – North Tokyo-3

Asuka and I have remained silent most of the day, barely even saying good morning when I got home. Personally, I spent most of the day doing chores around the apartment, doing homework that was due the next day, listening to music… anything to keep my mind off of what may or may not happen tonight. Asuka went out with Rei to the mall earlier on, leaving me behind to gouge my eyes out with boredom. She came back in a slightly more talkative mood, but still not her normal self… I just really hope she didn't tell Rei.

As promised, we were currently in a cab on route to the hotel, which was already in sight. This wasn't exactly turning out to be the romantic evening I was hoping for… if it continues on like this, I'm just going to call it off; it just isn't worth toying with our relationship. When we reach the hotel, I pay the driver and open Asuka's door, noticing a very slight blush on her face.

"Thanks… damn it this is awkward…" we begin to walk towards the hotel as she mumbles under her breath.

"Then maybe we should just wait, you know?"

"No, it's not that at all, I just don't know what to do here," like anyone does on their first time? I grab her hand and give her a small smile.

"Well, if we go through with it, I'm sure it'll just come," horrible use of words, but I got my point across, "Now, let's see what this place has to offer!" finally, after hours, I muster a smile out of her. When we got to the front desk, it took us a good half an hour to get our room sorted out; even when the manager came down he had forgotten that he gave us the room for free. In the end however, we were able to kick off our shoes in the fairly large room. It wasn't really the grand suite, but it certainly wasn't just an average room. It feel somewhere between the two with a king sized bed laced with a skirt, a large television, a bathroom with decorations even Toji would appreciate, and above all, plenty of room.

"You know, I never really understood why people would spend this much on a room when they're on vacation. Not like they'll be spending the entire time in here," not exactly the perfect comment from her by looking at our situation… "So, where do you want to eat?" honestly, I couldn't possibly be less hungry. My stomach was already churning at the mere thought of us sharing a bed tonight, "I was thinking sea food."

"Oh God no!" she raises an eyebrow, "Uh, I-I mean, no. There's gotta be something better than that," the last thing I need is fish breath!

"Geez, don't freak out, it was just a suggestion. Fine then, how about Italian? I know of a good place in here," let's see; garlic bread, tomato sauce, and God only knows what else…

"Asuka, can you choose something less… fancy?" I might be able to save this… "Neither of us brought nice clothes, so…"

"Okay then, how about we just go down to the buffet? I'm sure we can find something there," a sudden silence fell over the room as she took a seat on the bed, staring at the floor. After a minute or so, I broke it.

"Are you even hungry?"

"I couldn't eat if I wanted to!" she fell back onto the bed and planted her hands on her face, "Jesus, I thought this would be easy!" yeah, using Jesus' name while talking about premarital sex… there's a one way ticket to Hell, "And before you ask, yes, I still want to do this… I'm just nervous out of my mind!" I take a seat next to her, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, people don't normally set a date for this."

"So you would rather go on spur of the moment and end up having someone walk in on us? You know that if it doesn't happen here it's going to happen at Rei's apartment or something!" she sat up and looked at me, "It's either tonight or God only knows how long from now. I know that I want it, but do you?" I took a moment to contemplate my answer.

"You saw me in the morning back at the hotel…" with a chuckle, she pushed my shoulder. Without a word, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, "Well that came out of nowhere."

"Just hold on," her voice was slightly shaking, and by the time she opened the door again, less than a minute had passed, "C-Close your eyes…" expecting this to end in one of her jokes, I humor her with a sigh. I hear a few footsteps, ending with her, I'm guessing, in the middle of the room, "Okay, look."

"You know, I-" I was immediately cut off by the sight before me, "Love you…" she was standing with her hands behind her back, stare averted from mine, and obviously blushing deeply. She somehow changed into a jet black lingerie 'dress' that only came a low as her mid-thigh. I wasn't really able to see through it, but the light from the lamp shone through it flawlessly, making an outline of every curve.

"Don't make this weirder than it already is… I got it at the mall today…" completely forgetting the fact that Rei was with her, I stand up with shaking knees and walk towards her, "I… thought it would help the mood…" I stop in front of her and simply stare at the face of Venus herself. Finally, her eyes meet with mine and she smiles awkwardly, "Well…? Are you just going to stand there…?" unsure of exactly what to do, I move in for a kiss, and she does anything but deny me. As usual, I place my hands on her hips as we embrace each other, slowly walking backwards to the bed. Just before reaching it, she pulled back and smiled, "Catch," she jumps up, wrapping her legs around my torso and continues to smile in a way I've never seen a woman smile before. I support her in a way that would normally end with a beating, but instead, she just replies with a soft "It's okay."

I lie her on the bed, continuing our former embrace… not much was said from that point on outside of the occasional muffled speaking. Within ten minutes of her jumping onto me, the floor was completely littered with cloth, and we were under the covers with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

--

Thirty Minutes Later

When the act was over, she literally went completely limp and fell down on top of me, barely able to catch her breath. Of course, as expected, she took control of the situation… as if it mattered to me. All I was able to hear was her panting with her head right next to mine as my hands rested on her bare back – it was pure heaven. Halfway through the act, I realized that we forgot to use what Misato gave me, but when I brought it up she just shrugged it off… quite literally. While I know that it was an extremely immature thing to do, I honestly couldn't care less right now.

"Does it… still hurt?" I whispered into her ear, remembering how it started off with her crying. Apparently unable to speak, she just shakes her head and rolls off of me, taking her place next to me. Her eyes were barely open, but just enough to see her crystal blue eyes staring back at me with a smile.

"I told you… this was a good idea…" I couldn't help but laugh slightly. With a deep sigh to catch her breath, Asuka closes her eyes, the smile still planted on her face. Following her action, I fall asleep soon after, holding her close to me the entire time.

--

10:00 AM

"Shinjiiiiiiii…" I wake up to a fully conscious Asuka singing my name with a smile on, "Time to wake up," we were still in the exact same position as last night, giving me quite a view, "You know, we still have this room for another hour before we have to check out…"

"I think I see where you're going with this…" with a smile, we once again embrace in a tight kiss… that is, before there was a soft knocking on the door.

"Just ignore it," her voice was muffled through our contact as we continued the kiss. Of course, the door sent it's piercing sound through the air once more, "Ugh!" she uses her palm to push on my chest, abruptly ending the kiss, "What?! Can't you read?!" okay, ouch?

"Asuka, it's Misato, get dressed and meet me outside. There's a problem at NERV. Shinji, you too," how the hell did she find us? Well, it is NERV after all.

"Can't this wait? We're just a little busy here!" well, she doesn't seem to care about hiding this at all.

"No, it can't. Now hurry up," we hear her footsteps leading away from the door.

"Damn it!" she rips the covers off and storms around the room, picking up her miscellaneous clothing, "I swear, we ask for ONE night off, just one! But nooooo! God forbid WE actually have a life outside of that damned building!" with a sigh, I begin to pick up my things as well, "Seriously Shinji, aren't you pissed?!" no, not at all. I was just about to have a repeat of last night, and I'm not pissed at all.

"Of course I am, but we can't do anything about it. Let's just go," for the first time, we get dressed in front of each other – though it was still awkward – and hurry out of the room. We finally reach the front of the building where Misato was waiting in her newly painted blue sports car.

"This better be fucking good!" Asuka slams the door as she climbs in. Who knew that she would get this mad?

"Wow, a little touchy, are we? Look, it'll only take a few hours, then you can go back to whatever you were doing…" Misato winks at me through the rear view mirror.

"I saw that… what was that supposed to mean?" greeeeaaat….

"Well let's see; a couple spending the night in a fancy hotel, wrinkled clothes, and you're literally glowing. I would venture to guess that you were either doing LSD or… well, each other," she couldn't help but smile a little. My eyes were fixed on the headrest in front of me, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone… but, of course, it eventually came down to me looking at the woman sitting next to me. When this happened, however, I think I died a little inside; she was looking directly at me, her head slightly tilted and her eyes twisted into a form of anger I've never seen before.

"You told HER?" I back up as far as I could go, "You told MISATO?" a few more seconds of silence pass, "Why not just tell everyone, huh?! Misato couldn't keep a secret to save her life!"

"It's true," not helping!

"Is that why you weren't at home yesterday morning? You were telling her?! Shinji, that's our business, not hers!"

"Actually, it is my business. If you get pregnant, I'll be the one to be torn apart by Gendo, which is why I gave Shinji a condom. Also, you two are legally brother and sister, so yeah… good luck next time!" … good lord she's right…

"You…" Asuka takes a deep breath before continuing, "I'll deal with you later," she points at me, her eyes now closed, "Misato, I swear, if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

"I know, I know."

"No, I don't think you do. I will seriously murder you with my bare hands, are we clear?" I wouldn't put it past her either…

"Okay Asuka, I got it, but you're really not helping your own situation. Like I said before, it's obvious you two slept together. I mean Jesus, you're not even wearing a bra!" embarrassed, Asuka crosses her arms.

"Well neither are you, so there!"

A/N – Yeah, well, the vacation idea was stupid as hell, so I pretty much got rid of it and replaced it with… well, this. Don't really know where this is headed; hell, I don't even know why they're going to NERV yet, but we'll all find out in the next chapter, Mockery; until then, keep on keepin' on!


	18. Mockery

Chapter 18: Mockery

A/N – If you've seen End of Evangelion, completely disregard everything that happened in there for this chapter to make any sense what so ever.

NERV Halls – 10:45 AM

The whole thing about Asuka being mad at me for telling Misato has made a serious turn for the worse. It went from being slightly funny to just plain worrisome; she hasn't said a single word to me since we stopped talking in the car, and every time I try to say something she acts as if I wasn't even there. And you know what the worst part about all this is? The only thing that I walked away with Misato with, we didn't even use!

"What are we here for?" even her voice hurts…

"Well, different NERV stations around the world have been working on a project while we were fighting the Angels. Unfortunately, they're a little late, but that doesn't matter, it's good to have. They're basically a new form of your Evas, just better," like it matters; we're done.

"So you're telling me that billions of tax dollars went into building something that we can't possibly use?" at least she's starting up her sarcasm again, "What countries are we talking about here?"  
"Well, there's the United States and Canada – they were working together-"

"Of course it was the North Americans! Jesus, can't they ever do something right?" well, if I recall right, Japan is still basically the US's bitch…

"But, as I was saying, the leader in the research was the NERV headquarters in Germany. In fact Asuka, you may have already seen a few prototypes of this when you were a little girl," and here comes the explanation as to why Germany was right…

"Oh… maybe…" she didn't defend them?! She always defends them! Hell, I've heard her debate why the Holocaust was necessary! "What's so special about these things?"

"Well, for one, no more of that cable business, that's the first thing they got rid of. Outside of that, I know that there's quite a few alterations, but I really don't know it. We'll see when we get there," once again, a deafening silence struck the halls as we walked; only the annoying sound of metal foots steps could be heard, "You know, for a girl who just got some, you're not really in the best mood. I remember how I was… I was at the top of the world for weeks!"

"Well, I WAS in a good mood before you came around," she didn't blame it on me! WOOO!

"Hey, Shinji did the right thing by coming to me," NO! "If he didn't, I'm willing to bet any amount of money that you two wouldn't have been safe about it!" well… "Asuka, I already said that I won't tell anyone, I know how you're feeling."

"We didn't even use it…" she mumbled under her breath, barely audible.

"What was that?" oh thank God, she wasn't being sarcastic, Misato really didn't hear that…

"Nothing. Look, can we just drop it? I don't want to talk about this with YOU," personally, I don't think that there would be a better person to talk about it with. I mean really, she's been like a mother to both of us. A few more minutes of silence finally brought us to the holding cage where the new style of Evas were being held.

As usual, the giant doors slowly opened to release that foul stench of LCL, only the view of our Evas weren't in sight. The first thing I saw was Rei, in her plugsuit, speaking with my father, and of course, the second thing that caught my eye were two giant masses of white. I think I let out something along the lines of 'holy crap', but I'm not exactly sure. The body was pretty much exactly like the normal Evas, just absolutely snow white. Their heads looked more like huge Q-tips with smiling, lipstick painted expressions on their face. Both slightly bore some teeth, but that was about it – no eyes, no ears, nothing. Hell if I know how we're going to see… as promised, there was no such cable found on the back, though I couldn't really see to clearly.

"Oh, so you're finally here," Gendo raises an eyebrow at the sight of Asuka before continuing, "I can see why you're late. These are the Eva series; a mass production of more efficient weapons than you have used in the past. They are able to regenerate from even the most fatal attacks, given time of course, they carry a mutation that allows them to travel without any power supply outside of their own, and above all, they're about the most useless thing NERV has thrown at the world in years."

"I like them," Rei, still staring at the Eva in front of her, murmured as she always does.

"As you should; they are improvements on your Eva. Units 01 and 02 turned out to be too… emotional, I should say."

"Emotional?" Asuka, about to defend her Eva, chimed in.

"Yes; Unit 02's clone ended up completely destroying the NERV base in North America, and Unit 01's clone simply wouldn't take in a power supply and died… sounds about right for you two, hm?" he just had to throw in that last part, didn't he?

"So wait, if all the other NERV bases have been working on this, what have you been doing?" Gendo rubs the base of his nose at my question and points towards the control tower, where Maya could clearly be seen with a beer bong in her mouth, downing an entire six-pack with a good ten people around her.

"Pathetic if you ask me," Misato plants on a small smirk as she spoke.

"But yes, moving on, we will need you to test these out. Yes, I realize it is pointless, but please just don't put up a fight, I still have a headache…" walking through the opposite doors, he left us standing there unsure of exactly what to do.

"I guess we get dressed in our plug suits…"

"There's an idea! We're about to pilot, so we should get dressed in the plug suits!" Asuka smacks me on the back of the head as she walks away towards the locker room.

"Jesus Shinji, were you really that bad?" Misato simply laughs as she follows Asuka. I was left there, awkwardly eye-locked with Rei for a few seconds before she spoke in her half monotone, half normal voice.

"You realize the entire school knows by now, yes?" I hang my head and nod as I walk past her, towards the locker rooms.

"Yeah…"

--

Men's Locker Room

Ignoring the strong smell of beer, I got dressed as quickly as I could. I have to admit, having the plug suit on again was odd; I've grown accustomed to not wearing it, so the skin-tightness of it was killing me. Almost at the exact moment of me grabbing the door handle, it swung open to reveal Asuka, also in her plug suit, red with anger.

"Asuka, will you-" before I could finish, I was met with a hard slap to the face. My eyes were wide as my head was thrown to the side, my face now throbbing.

"What is wrong with you?" her voice was slightly shaking as she spoke in a soft voice, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Asuka, I just wanted to talk to someone about it that actually knows what she's talking about."

"I don't care what she told you! This was supposed to be something special between US, not her! I asked you not to tell anyone, and the first thing you do is sneak behind my back and tell the biggest gossip in the city!" tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke, "Do you know what's going to happen if word gets out in school? We've only been dating for a few weeks Shinji! I'll be labeled a whore!" I simply keep quiet, not wanting to worsen the situation any further, "So that's it, huh?" she uses the back of her hand to wipe away the tears, "You're…" she cut herself off, whipping around and walking away from me. I still don't see what I did as that big of a deal, and she said herself that all of the people in our class have done the same thing.

"She's just over reacting, give it some time," Kaji walked in from the opposite cornet from where Asuka stormed off, "See, when women have sex for the first time, their hormones go crazy; it's meant to prepare them for pregnancy… kind of an evolutionary left over. By this time tomorrow, she'll be fine, trust me," still slightly beating myself up, I walk past him without a word for once. I trailed behind a racing Asuka the entire way, trying to image what was going on in her head, and by the time we once again reached the cage, I came to the conclusion that I really was an asshole.

"Ah, here you are," Ritsuko approached the three of us with a smile, "Long time no see, huh? Look, this is going to be easy, it won't take long," almost exactly as she finished the sentence, all three of the white Evas jetted out an entry plug from their chest, leveling out with the bridge, "Yeah, that's one of the many improved features of these Evas; much easier entry! Okay, just go ahead and choose one, it doesn't matter. This won't take more than an hour," without a word, Asuka and Rei climb into the first two Evas, forcing me to walk a little while towards mine.

It was almost exactly like normal… well, the entry plug at least. It had all the same controls, same screen, and even the same feeling of LCL. The screen flickered to life, showing the bridge in full detail. Unlike the Eva, however, I was able to look behind me and see just as if it were my eyes. The faces of Asuka and Rei were on the communication link to the bottom right, allowing me to see how Asuka was doing. Oddly enough, she looked normal like this… not that she already got over what happened, but she just looked natural in her plug suit.

"Can you three hear me?" Ritsuko popped up on the main screen with a smile on her face.

"Yes," we all say in unison.

"Good. Listen, this is just another sync test, so don't get nervous. Relax and do what you do best!" her face disappears, and with a sigh, I once again begin the boring ritual that are sync tests.

--

One Hour Later

"Okay kids, sorry for the delay, we're all done here. I'm ejecting you now," I was pushed back into the seat as the entry plug shot out of the chest of whatever this thing was. By the time I was out, Asuka was already walking towards the locker room. While I was in there for over an hour with nothing else to do, I made up my mind to at least try and talk this out. I catch up to her just as she was entering the locker room, and I place my hand on her shoulder to stop her movements.

"What is it?" her voice was bitter, blank, and just plain harsh.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have said anything. That was supposed to be something we shared, and I ruined it… but please don't act like this. It's killing me," she turned around with a smile on her face, "Okay, what the hell, seriously?"

"Misato was talking to me the entire time through a private link. Don't worry about it, I was just embarrassed," she pecked me on the lips before entering the locker room, leaving me confused as hell.

"Women, huh?" I turn around to see Kaji standing in front of the men's locker room with a black eye.

"One second they're about to tear out your throat and the next they're all over you… or, you know, the other way around…" apparently Asuka wasn't talking with Misato the ENTIRE time. Laughing to myself, I walk into the locker room. The rest of the day, oddly enough, was spent at NERV just talking with old friends. The Evas were the furthest things from our minds, we were just relaxing. Thankfully, no one else brought up what happened last night, but whether or not they actually knew was an entirely different story. By the time we left, it was just hitting nine at night; Misato offered to drive us home, but the three of us just decided to walk back. It was only about a mile away, and seeing as we had to go to school the next morning, we all opted to get some fresh air.

"So, Rei," Asuka chimed in almost immediately after leaving NERV, "I take it you know too, huh?"

"Quite."

"Mind keeping that quiet? I don't want word to spread around school," well isn't she being calm about this?

"Naturally. Just keep your hands to yourselves when I'm around. We do share the same room, keep that in mind," like we would do that in front of her!

"Can we PLEASE drop this?!" finally, I spoke up and attempted to end it.

"Awww, is my little Shinji embarrassed?" Asuka pinches my cheek in sarcasm, "How cute!"

--

6:00 AM – Streets

"Asuka, do we have to go through this every day? Why don't you just get up earlier?" Asuka was on my back as I carried her to school. She's normally at least capable of walk on her own, but this morning she was, and I quote, 'dead tired'.

"Because…" well there's a reason!

"I feel rather good today, actually," Rei was still eating a bagel she made before leaving, and there was a certain pep in her walk that seemed to just get under Asuka's skin for some reason.

"You're just a morning person… freak…" Asuka buried her face into my neck and yawned as she spoke.

"And apparently you're a night person," on the inside, I was laughing so hard my eyes were watering… yeah, on the outside I just kept quiet… I think Asuka was too tired to pick up on her comeback, so we just dropped it, "How… disappointing. Soryu, are you even awake?"

"Yeah, Asuka, you have to wake up, we're almost there," she just responded with a childish moan that just screams 'five more minutes', "Okay, come on," I set her down and she takes her own weight on her legs, "We really have to find a way to get you up in the morning."

"It's not that," she spoke through a yawn while rubbing her eyes, "I just didn't sleep much last night. I couldn't get to sleep, I don't know why," well at least she's talking now, "Well, at least it's only five more days until the break… God, I can't wait… we still haven't found anything to do yet though."

"I have a proposition," we all turn around to see Gendo and Fuyutsuki standing behind us in button up, short sleeve shirts and shorts.

"Oh God no… no, no, no!" Asuka turns back around and continues to walk.

"Soryu, we-"

"No! Nada! Nein!" she held her hand in the air as she walked with a steady pace. Where did they even come from? "Last time I listened to you two I ended up with a dislocated finger, bruising galore, and a few events I'd rather not recall! NO!"

"You could win a car," she stopped walking. God she's easily persuaded with money and gifts! She only stopped for a few seconds before once again continuing on.

"No drivers license, doesn't matter."

"Ahem…" Gendo held up two cards, one with Asuka's picture and one with mine, "You'd be surprised at how easily these things are bought," she whips around to see his bribe and bits her lip, "Well?" she made her way back to him and gave him the look from hell.

"I hate you…" she snatched the card and slid it in her pocket, "But, deal. You in Shinji?"

"We don't even know what he's going to ask us to do!" for all we know its ten times worse than before!

"It's Takeshi's Castle again, actually. We were chosen to enter in the semi-final rounds," semi? SEMI?! That means there's another one after this!

"Ugh, whatever…" I grab the card being held in front of me as the two adults smile, "I better get something too."

"We will be leaving as of Friday night, so be ready. Ayanami, sorry for excluding you, but Soryu and Ikari are both much more athletic," she simply shrugs and turns around, beginning to finish the walk to school.

"I would decline anyway. I saw what happened last time," at least she's smart enough to walk away from this unscathed… "That and I don't promote illegal purchasing of a legal document," Gendo simply laughs as the two walk off. I found myself standing alone in the middle of the street, watching even Asuka leave me alone.

"God damn it…" I walk with my head hanging towards the large building.

--

Class – 12:30 PM

As always, school was more of a holding pen than it was for actual education. I opted not to talk in the chat room at risk of being caught by the old man, so I settled for playing solitaire instead… which, by the way, I have yet to win a single game. Asuka has tried to message me quite a few times, but every time I just exit the pop up. Finally, after the fifteenth message I closed out of, I feel a pencil hit the back of my head. With a sigh, I open it up to see her, Hikari, Rei, and Kensuke all in the room.

**You have entered 'Takeshi'**

**Ehre** – About time! Why have you been ignoring me?!

**01Ikari** – I just didn't want to talk… what's up with the name?

**Ehre **– It means honor

**Ehre **– Don't try and snake your way out of this!

**NERV** – Aw, look at the couple fighting! So cuuute!

**Rei** – You have no idea…

**Ehre** – SHUT UP!

**01Ikari** – Here we go…

**C-Rep** – Huh? What's going on?

**Rei** - … enough…

**Ehre** – Rei, if you say one word, you'll never be able to sleep again!

**NERV** – ooooo, do I smell dirt? Spill it Rei!

**Rei** – No, I'd rather use it as blackmail in the future

**Ehre** – Being blackmailed by Rei…? Like that could ever happen!

**Rei** – Would you like to test it?

**Ehre** – You wouldn't dare!

**C-Rep** – Even I'm curious now. Come on, just say it Asuka, how bad could it be?

**Ehre** – Fine, but only if Kensuke leaves!

**NERV – **Aw, come on, that's not fair!

**NERV has been kicked out**

**C-Rep – **There, now go

**01Ikari** – Asuka, you sure you want to tell her?

**Ehre** – You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm not ashamed of it.

**Ehre –** Shinji and I slept together

**C-Rep** – It's about time!

**NERV, Suza, and CoF Son have all entered the room**

**C-Rep ** - You all owe me 2100 yen!

**NERV** – THAT was the big secret? What a rip off man!

**Suza** – WOO! Go Shinji! Couldn't you have waited a few more weeks though?

**CoF Son **– I was off by one week! ONE WEEK!

**Ehre** - … oh, you're all pricks…

**01Ikari** – How embarrassing…

**Suza** – You know, there's a poll for Paul and Rei. You two want in?

**CoF Son** – YOU MADE A POLL FOR US?!

**01Ikari** – 2100 on seven weeks

**Ehre** – Same

**Rei** – He wishes

**NERV - ** WOOO!

As predicted, not even five minutes into the conversation I was cut off but the teacher unplugging our computers. Luckily, though, just as he was about to yell the lunch bell rang, and the class was emptier faster than he could blink. I decided against packing a lunch for myself this morning, because of lack of time mostly, but I did manage to make one for both Rei and Asuka. I sit down next to Asuka at the table with the typical group.

"I can't believe you people! You actually BET on us?!" Asuka throws a ball of tin foil at a laughing Kensuke.

"Well, look at it from our perspective," Hikari took a bite of her sandwich as she spoke, "Shinji was living with both you and Misato, who, may I say, was gone most of the time that you two were home alone. You can't say that something wasn't bound to happen between you two," she does have a point… "Don't be embarrassed, it's really no big deal. I just hope you wore a condom, Shinji!" Hikari laughs, thinking she obviously knows the answer.

"Uh… yeah… can we drop this please?" silence fell over our group after I said that. Not wanting the topic to arise again, I brought up this morning's occurrences, "We're going on Takeshi's Castle again… we might win a car this time."

"SWEET! I wonder if we'll be able to watch you again?" Kensuke was the first to burst out, "When is it?"

"Over winter break. With any luck, I won't get hurt this time," Asuka hands me half of her sandwich, "Here, eat something."

"Oh, thanks," without any debate, I take it, "But yeah, the only reason we're going is for the prize," I was actually dreading it. The only good thing that came out of going last time was the whole 'I love you' thing, and even that was more drama than I needed.

"Wait, aren't you guys going to the semi-finals?" we both nod as we continue to eat, "HA! You're screwed! They hire actual athletes to perform in these things!" I cough as I swallow at Toji's comment, "This'll be real good!"

--

Friday – 8:00 PM

A/N – Behold the power of the fifth dimension, where authors can randomly jump through time!

I was sure to pack the essential guards for my essentials, and seeing as I lost a bet to Asuka, I was forced to pack her things as well while she was in the bathroom taking a bath… I would rather not recall exactly how I lost… Rei is over at Paul's house, probably just to drool all over each other, so I was left in this metallic, creepy apartment basically alone outside of the occasional water sounds echoing from inside the bathroom. Gendo said that he would be here by eight-thirty, and knowing him, he'll be exactly one minute late, just for the sake of being late.

"Hey Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I'm actually kind of excited about this. I loved how we were able to work together like that before, I'm looking forward to doing it again," I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. All week the only thing out of her mouth has been negatives about the trip, and now this?

"Yeah, same. Actually, you should start getting ready, Gendo's gonna be here soon," in reality, it should only take her ten minutes to get fully dressed and ready to go, but she'll need that extra twenty just to decide what to wear.

"I've been out of the bath for awhile, the drain is just slow. Haven't you heard me in here?" apparently not… "Hey, do you mind grabbing one of my night shirts for me? I forgot to get one," with a sigh, I opened her bag and got the piece of cloth, only opening the bathroom door a crack to fit my hand and the shirt through, "Oh Jesus Christ," she swung open the door, only wearing shorts, and grabbed the shirt, "Not like you haven't seen it all already!"

"… wow…" not exactly the most elegant thing to say, but hey, you weren't there!

"You'd think that it wouldn't be a big deal anymore…" just to prove a point, she sets aside the shirt while she continues to fiddle with her hair.

"We're… just going to be sitting in the car for seven or so hours, you don't have to do your hair…" I avert my eyes from her bare back and force myself to the other side of the room.

"I know, but it's just habit, you know? Plus, to this day I've never left home without doing it," she walks out of the bathroom with her shirt on and hair, as always, perfect, "Why are you so nervous around me?" I've only seen her like that once before, how am I supposed to react? "You should consider yourself lucky, most guys would kill to see this!" she held out her arms in emphasis.

"I know, but it's still just weird…" we had almost this same exact conversation a few days ago, and by the looks of it, it's going to end the same way; her getting frustrated and just dropping it.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" she walks over to me and rests her arms around my neck, "You know, we're going to have our own hotel room again…" she embraces me immediately after letting out that little teaser comment. Melting under her touch, I succumb to my senses and copy the action, putting my hands on her back and forcing her just that much closer.

"Sorry to interrupt," Asuka pulls away from me and stands with her hands behind her back, doing the entire motion in record time, all before looking at an annoyed Gendo, "But we must get going. Grab your bags," without another word, he walks back to the running car and takes his place in the front seat.

"Has he ever come in here without embarrassing us one way or another?"

"I seriously doubt it…" I grab both of our bags as I mumble, heading towards the door with a deep blush on, "Might as well get this over with," throwing the bags into the small trunk, I meet Asuka in the backseat of the car.

"You ready for some fun?" Gendo was driving this time, and Fuyutsuki turned around just in time to see Asuka putting in ear plugs and laying her head back into the seat, "Well then, aren't we cranky?"

"Ignore her, she actually wants to do this in a way. So, why were we chosen to play? Weren't we almost kicked off last time?"

"Yes, but the president of the company that sponsors Takeshi's Castle said that their ratings have never been higher than when you two were playing, so he's bringing us back… as much as those two men don't want it," I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, they're actually afraid of her. You've got quite a handful there, don't you?"

"Not really, she's actually really nice to be around once she gets used to you," which was completely true, "Listen, try not to get on her nerves too much the next few days, she hasn't really been in the best mood since… well, yeah, just watch out," I really had to catch myself there!

"Since you two had a little fun you mean?" I just go wide eyed, "You really think that we don't have people watching you twenty-four-seven? You two and Rei are about the most important people in the world, Angels or no; we have to make sure you're safe!"

"Don't let Asuka you know… please…"

"Naturally."

"I still don't approve of your relationship, however," Gendo had to throw in his two cents, "I believe that it will affect you if there is a future in piloting, but Major Katsuragi convinced me otherwise."

"Thanks for your support," copying Asuka's action, I put in a set of earplugs and rest my head. While my eyes were closed for the next five hours, I was far from sleeping – too many things on my mind… that and I couldn't get comfortable to save my life. Asuka, however, has long since been sleeping, and only recently she let her head fall onto my shoulder. For awhile, I didn't make a move in fear that Gendo would say something, but something went off in my head that just said 'fuck it'. I rested my head on her conditioned hair and place my hand on top of hers, which was sitting ideally on the space between us… thankfully, nothing was said. Once I was in this position, the smell of her under me and the sensory of our contact put me out like a light. This, however, was short lived, as we arrived at our destination soon after, two hours later. I was harshly woken up by Gendo throwing a card and bags on my lap.

"Wake up. There's your room key and your things; rest up, we leave tomorrow at dawn," before I even opened my eyes, he was walking away towards the only room with the light on at the cheap hotel.

"Asuka, we're here," I nudge her awake, "Come on," taking her hand in mine, I guide her out of the car and close the door with my foot.

"Took long enough…" she yawned as the back of her hand made contact with her eye, "What time is it?"

"No idea, but it's late, let's go to bed," after stumbling around aimlessly for ten minutes, we finally found our room ironically numbered '0102'. She fell onto the old bed face first as I threw our bags in the chair next to the door. Unlike last time, there was no problem that there was only one bed, so I lie next to her, not bothering to cover ourselves up, and drift off to sleep after turning off the light.

Regardless of the fact that I was fast asleep, my mind was still racing over what might happen over the next two days. Unlike last time, this is a four day long competition, so we're in it for the long haul. I didn't really mind performing those moronic stunts last time, the only thing I hated was the constant disrespect towards Asuka; they never once gave her a break. I mean sure, maybe she was asking for it at some points, but really, you'd think that they would be at least slightly nicer seeing as we're helping them.

"Shinji," it seemed as if I barely got to sleep when she was waking me up with a soft voice. I crack my eyes to see her laying next to me, smiling and her eyes half closed, "We have to get up, it's almost eleven," that was probably the most beautiful sight I've seen in my entire life.

--

Toji's House – Same Time

"Okay everyone, the show starts soon! I got the whole thing on Tivo, and I'm selling copies afterwards!"

A/N – And there you have it; another chapter of the long dead fic. Don't forget about the new Evas, they weren't there just for filler. Well, will Shinji's fears be met? Find out in the next, much shorter, chapter, Flavorlicious; until then, keep on keepin' on!


	19. Flavorlicious

Chapter 19: Flavorlicious

A/N – Only fifteen more pages until I've made up for what I deleted…

Hotel – 11:30 AM

So far, this morning has been… eventful. It started out amazing with her gently waking me up, allowing her face to be the first thing I saw, but that was about the only thing normal. As always, she was the first to take a shower, and I couldn't really do anything until I had a shower myself, so I was currently just on the bed watching some Discovery Channel show about bears… yeah, couldn't really care less about them. The water from inside the bathroom just recently turned off, and I already had my towel in hand ready to take her place. The door opened, letting a puff of steam shoot into the room.

"Hope you saved some hot water for me," I stood up just as she was exiting the bathroom, and my knees instantly gave out at the sight, sending me right back down onto the bed. Obviously concerning the recent conversation about me being comfortable around her, she walked out of the bathroom completely naked outside of the towel in her hands, still drying herself off.

"I did, now hurry up, we don't have much longer."

"Y-Yeah…" I struggle to stand up and force myself to walk past her and into the bathroom, the door of which was of course being blocked by her foot. I look up at her face, which was crowned by strands of wet hair.

"By the end of this little trip, you will get over your nervousness," with a wink, she went about her business of fixing her hair, still not wearing anything. I sigh as I close the door, realizing that she was right; name a guy that wouldn't kill to see that without going to the hospital afterwards. The shower was short lived due to the lack of cold water – which, by the way, solved a very different problem – and I was back in the room, fully clothed, within twenty minutes. When I walked out, I thankfully saw a fully clothed Asuka… God, did I just say that?

"At least you didn't wear a white t-shirt this time," she was in a black tank top with sun-faded jeans.

"Yeah, I made sure of that. This is NOT going to be a repeat of last time…" I walk to the fridge and grab a water, taking a drink from it almost immediately, "So yeah, Gendo was here when you were in the shower. He said to meet him down at the car when we were ready, so let's just get this over with," without waiting for me, she stands up and heads out the door, forcing me to chase after her.

"Didn't you say that you were excited about this?" I see Gendo waiting in the car with Fuyutsuki.

"No, I said I was excited about working with you, not actually competing. I hate all the publicity, but hey, how can you argue with free stuff?" yeah, that's if we win…

"Good point," we head out to that old car and climb in the back, both of us realizing that it's taking us to hell.

"Took you two long enough," in his painfully typical monotone voice, Gendo starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, "Now listen Asuka; this is a much more formal competition than last time. If you break one rule, even one, they won't hesitate to kick us out."

"Why are you only talking to me?! Shinji's the one that didn't play the challenged right!"

"I was just being smart about it. They never said how to do it, they just said do it."

"So what, now I'm not smart?" oh Jesus Christ…

--

Stadium

We were just entering the giant coliseum-style stadium where the words 'Takeshi's Castle' were painted on banners that decorated the exterior walls. I hear Asuka let out a long sigh as we make our way to the overly extravagant red doors with the two hosts' faces on either side, each with a huge, typical smile on. The doors seemed to open on their own as we approached to reveal the two hosts sitting in large 'golden' chairs on pedestals.

"Ah! Our first guests have… son of a bitch, cut the camera. I said cut it!" the man in blue hurled a nearby rock at the camera man, "Who invited you?! We were promised that you wouldn't be coming back!"

"I quit," the man in red stands up with his eyes closed and walks away.

"Well that's just great, see what you two do?" Asuka plants on a small smirk, "And just what do you think you're smiling at?! There's nothing humorous about this!"

"With him gone, that means you must be playing the role of Takeshi…" his eyes go wide.

"How can there be so much evil in such a little girl…?" with a deep sigh, he stands up and somehow puts on that talk show host persona, "Okay, start rolling again!" after a few moments, he whips out a microphone from seemingly nowhere and looks into the lens, "And we're back! The first contestants of the day have arrived. They're returning challengers with a pas history of doing quite well on the course! Meet your first celebrities, Shinji Ikari and Asuka… I can't read that…"

"Soryu!" she yells from behind the camera.

"Soryu! That's right! You may know them from saving your sorry asses on a weekly basis! We also have their two superiors, Mr. Ikari and Mr. Fuyutsuki!" superiors? He walks over to Asuka and I and puts his arm around my shoulders, "So, how does it feel to be back on the show kids?"

"It feels like a concussion if you don't take your hands off of him," still smiling at the camera, he did as he was told.

"And that's why we keep bringing them back folks! Strong willed! They'll need it to go up against the other celebrities!"

"Wait, what? Celebrities?" once again, Asuka speaks to the man in blue, "I thought this was the semi-finals!"

"It is, but none of the other contestants would come back, so we just decided to have the semi-finals include only washed up celebrities! Actually, here's another contestant now!" I turn to see a black man – at least in his fifties – in a solid purple suit with an obnoxious large analog clock hanging around his neck. All of his teeth were gold, as shown by the giant smile, and he walked with a step that just screamed 'clap'.

"Who the hell is that?" Asuka actually looked discusted!

"I can't believe this guy is still alive…" I hear her mumble through her hand covering her face.

"What up little man?" he put out his hand to shake mine, and out of habit, I copy the action, "Gotta say, never thought I'd be back on TV again! Flavor's making a comeback!" flavor?

"Ah yes, and here is our second celebrity of the day; Flavor Flav! He may be pushing seventy years old, but hey, this guy can still pop out illegitimate children like he was back in the eighties! So, how does it feel to be here?"

"Well Host-Man, I got one thing to say…" he puts his hand on the man in blue's shoulder, "Is there a bathroom around here? I really gotta shi-"

"AND we'll be right back after this commercial break!" the camera man put down his equipment, "Okay, listen here you little ghetto rat; this is a family show. The more you cuss, the more higher-ups ride my ass for letting you do it!"

"It's okay, I like a little mustache every now and then myself!" with an immature laugh, Flavor slaps the host's back and walks away, "I'll be back, gotta find me a razorblade and some glass!"

"I hate my life… so very much right now…" Asuka still had her hand covering her face as she spoke.

"I found him amusing. I remember watching his show as an adolescent; Flavor of Love I believe it was called. After that show, an estimated eighty percent of ghettos were filled with his children… quite impressive, I must say," and Asuka calls ME a pervert; look at Fuyutsuki!

"Listen, why don't you go stand in the sidelines for now? We'll be starting in about ten minutes, we just have to wait for the rest of the contestants… oh! Get the camera rolling! We have another arrival!" Asuka and I turn to see a much younger Asian man walking through the gates in a snow-white leather suit with a cocky smile on his face, "I believe Rain has arrived! Sporting his old Speed Racer outfit to boot!"

"Ah yes, the guy that made a bad name for Asians across the United States, how wonderful…" finally, Gendo speaks up.

"Why don't I know any of these people?!" unable to keep quiet any longer, I burst out, "We already have a pimp named Flavor, and now a dude with weather for a name?!"

"I know, calm down…" sarcastically, Asuka pets me on the head, "It'll all be over soon enough."

"I believe I saw Chan getting out of his car, someone might want to go help him," the camera man and host run off to the parking lot to meet up with the only man whose name I actually recognize, "And who do we have here?" Rain puts out his hand in front of me, and upon shaking his hand, he displays just how feminine a handshake can be done.

"Shinji Ikari… I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Real name's Jeong, but everyone calls me Rain. And excuse me for not knowing you Mr. Ikari! I would like to thank you very much for all you've done!" well, I guess this guy isn't TOO bad… that is until he takes Asuka's hand and kissed the top of it, "And what an honor to meet the beautiful Asuka Soryu!" before I did anything, she met her knee with his groin.

"Back off scumbag, you're more than twice my age," without a word, he limped away and sat on one of the steps that made the podium where the man in blue was sitting, "I'm letting you know right now Gendo, if absolutely anything sexual happens to me on this little game again, you'll be the one to pay," crossing her arms, she walks away, "I'm going to find a bathroom, I'll be back."

"Well isn't she is a great mood…" I overhear Fuyutsuki speaking quietly to Gendo. What did they expect? They were both very aware that she would have rather spend the break in school than come on this damned death wish trip.

"Uh, Mr. Ikari?" a woman walks up to us holding a clipboard, "Is one of you Mr. Ikari?" Gendo walks up and shakes the woman's hand.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I've got some bad news. One of the hosts is threatening to sue the department for endangerment, claiming your group to be the cause… personally, I don't see an issue, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I see his eyebrows pop up above his glasses.

"Ma'am, we were invited to this by your superiors."

"Yes, well, they're telling you to leave… if we must call security, we will."

"Well then, appears as if you've made up your mind. Shinji, please go find Miss Soryu, meet me back at the car," without another word, he turns around and heads towards the parking lot with Fuyutsuki trailing slightly behind.

"Well ain't that a bitch?" the host in Red walks up to me with a large, arrogant smirk on, "Looks like your little lover just screwed your chances of winning so much as a ride home!"

"Neither of us really wanted to be here to tell you the truth," his smile quickly fades, "Actually, you're doing us a favor."

"But… but what about the prizes?!"

"We work for NERV, remember? If we pushed hard enough, we could get a car just for payment."

"I hate you two… so very much…" he walks up to his chair and sits down, looking too much like a four year old than necessary. Right on cue, I see Asuka walking up to me through the crowd.

"Where'd they go?" she looks back at the man in red for a moment, then simply shrugs it off.

"We have to go home, something about him being scared of you," her eyes lit up with a glimmering anticipation.

"That's great! Damn, I've been regretting coming here since I got in the hotel!" with a sarcastic wave to the man behind her, we make our way out to the old car in the parking lot, "You know, I wanted the car and all, but after I got thinking, they would probably come up with some crappy excuse as to why we couldn't have it… you didn't want to stay, right?"

"Well, I didn't want to stay HERE, but I did want to do something. I just know that we're going to be bored to tears this break," she just shrugs and takes my hand.

"I'm sure we can find something to do…" with a wink and a smile, we continue walking towards the car.

--

Toji's House

"What the hell is this?!"

"How… disappointing…"

--

Three Hours Later – Rei's Apartment

Oddly enough, Gendo didn't seem too upset about the whole issue. In fact, he seemed completely fine with it. Asuka, even more strange, didn't just fall asleep this time. While she did keep quiet most of the time, she did start and end conversations every now and then. When we got home, we were met with an empty apartment with a few random clothes thrown on the floor.

"Rei's at NERV with Ritsuko having a few tests run," Asuka throws her bag on the bed and begins unpacking.

"How'd you know that?" she points to a note on the dresser without turning around, "Oh…" copying her action, I place my bag on the bed and unpack a little less gracefully as her. I've never really been one to organize clothes according to type…

"I wonder why she's having tests run. I mean really, what could possibly happen at this point? All of the angels are dead, so… oh screw it, like NERV ever made sense in the first place," holding something in her hand, she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I lay back on my bed next to a now empty bag and close my eyes… which was extremely short lived, "Hey Shinji, come on," throwing a piece of cloth onto my stomach, she walks over to the dresser and fumbles around inside of it, "Might as well do something. Let's go to the lake, I could use a decent tan," so that's what she was doing! She was still in her normal clothes, but I could see the top of her two-piece sticking out of her shirt.

"Oh, okay…" still a little flustered, I grab the swimming shorts she threw on me and decide to just carry them down there, "Told you we'd get bored quick…"

"Oh shut up, we'll find something to do. Let's go," I grab a normal towel, not having enough time to find a beach one, and follow her out of the apartment, "Why didn't you just change in the bathroom?"

"Like I need to display my chicken legs to the world – I'll just change behind a tree or something, thanks," I force a short lived laugh out of her.

"You don't have chicken legs, you're just really lanky," I just shrug it off – doesn't really matter to me, "It's been a little while since we went down here, hasn't it?"

"A couple of weeks I guess… we're only going because we'll be bored to tears otherwise…"

"Jesus Shinji, can't you ever make small talk without being so negative?" I don't think I'm negative, I'm just a realist, "You know, you better shake this whole 'boredom' thing. The more you say it, the worse it'll get."

"Well yeah, but-"

"What did I just say? No buts!" she sounds exactly like Misato right now, "Look, I promise we won't get bored, okay? We'll find something to do!" after her empty promise, we idly chat until we finally rounded the hill that revealed that huge manmade lake, "I have to admit, I missed this place," she grabbed the towel from me and flipped it out onto the shore about ten feet from the water line, "You gonna get changed or what?" without looking back, she speaks to me as she disrobes to reveal a black bikini.

"Yeah," following her indirect command, I take my place behind a fairly large tree and quickly change, knowing that she had something planned – there's no way she just decided to come to the lake simply to get a tan. With my clothes in hand, I walk out to see her already lying on her back, one leg bend at the knee into the air, "Well you didn't take long to get comfortable."

"What? I'm not allowed to relax every now and then? Come on," she patted the spot next to her, "We both could use some R and R."

Without a word, I lay next to her on my back, staring up at the same blue sky she was. The soft sounds of the water breaking against the small rocks on the shore along with the mild rustling of trees in the wind put me in a euphoric state almost immediately. I actually almost fell asleep within the first five minutes, but the feeling of her hand gliding into mine woke me up and put a small smile on my face. We were like this for quite awhile until she rolled onto her side, facing me. I followed the action to see her with closed eyes, a few strands of red crossing her face. Deciding I could relax, I close my eyes along with her, scooting in slightly towards her. After a few minutes, I feel her squeezing my hand slightly, and I open my eyes to see her two powder blue orbs staring right back at me. Purely out of coincidence, we both move in closer at the same time, forcing half a smile out of the two of us. Our foreheads were touching, and I could feel her breath beating against my lips. We stared at each other for awhile, never loosening the hold on our hands, until she finally put her other hand on my cheek. Moving in, I peck her on the lips; nothing more, but it was more romantic than any other kiss could have possibly been. With a gentle smile, she once again closes her eyes.

While I didn't exactly fall asleep, she definitely did. It took her about ten minutes after rolling onto her back again to do so, leaving me copying the action, simply staring at the sky. For the first time in I don't even know how long, I was able to just let my mind relax. Not necessarily thinking about anything, I have to admit, is pretty nice after awhile.

"You asleep?" okay, so maybe she was awake…

"No, I thought you were," a few moments of semi-awkward silence pass, simply because neither of us knew what to say next, "Were you disappointed about not competing at that show?"

"Doesn't really matter to me one way or the other. Sure, I could have gotten a car out of it, but it's not like I just can't call my stepmother and play the pity card. She may not like me too much, but for some reason she does spoil me… that and she's LOADED," then why were we even there?!

"Yeah, what about her? You've never really told me about any of that… come to think of it, you've never told me anything from when you lived in Germany," the most she's ever said is that she wouldn't see her stepmother as the real thing.

"There's really nothing to tell, you already know everything. My father got re-married almost right after my mother died, and then I lived with them for awhile before moving here. I never really enjoyed either one's company, but hey, it's not like they neglected me or anything. She calls me every now and then, but my father never does – I think he's made it pretty clear he doesn't want anything to do with me. Frankly, I'm fine with that, he was just a playboy anyway," she lets out a small laugh, "You know, the only reason he still has the same wife is because – by her own words – he's good in bed. She knows he cheats on her, and she doesn't really care, not like they spend time together anyway. I have to say though, I don't miss that place at all. I thought it was great while I lived there, but after I moved here and got used to the sun… it sucked! Cold all the time, every store reeks of alcohol, and… did I mention it was cold?" she once again laughs.

"You always spoke so highly of it, I assumed it was Eden to you," she rolls her eyes with a smile as my phone rings from a few feet away in my pants pocket, "Hold on," forcing myself to my feet only to realize my arm was asleep, I stumble over to the loose cloth and force the plastic rectangle from it, "Hello?" I had a slightly annoyed tone, but not intentionally.

"Yo, Shinji, I need you to meet me at my place, we need ta talk about somethin'," Toji, who had a worried sound thrown into his voice, was stammering on the other line… probably something about Hikari again…

"Can it wait? I'm kinda busy here."

"Nah, just come here. I promise it won't take long," with a sigh, I take a few moments to consider it. On one hand, he's a friend – sort of – and he needs my help – sort of. On the other, there's a half naked girl five feet away from me who I know for a fact is ready to do something… what that thing is, I'm still not sure, but it's something…

"Are you SURE it can't wait?"

"Just come on!" he hangs up immediately afterwards. With a sigh, I throw on my shirt and grab my pants.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me we have to go to NERV!" she props herself up with both elbows and emphasizes the last word with a whine.

"No, I just have to go talk to Toji. Apparently something's wrong, I don't know, but he just won't let up. He said that it won't take long, I'll be right back," she rolls her eyes at me as she lies back down and relaxes her eyelids.

"Whatever," I look down at my cell phone to see the time was three, and I silently promise myself to be back here by four, four thirty at the very latest.

A/N – Sorry that took so long guys, but my computer was down for awhile, and then even when it was back up I just sort of lost the incentive to write. Well, here's the long awaited chapter, and the next one is coming up fairly soon… no promises on a date though. Check out the next chapter, The Game; until then, keep on keepin' on!

A/A/N – Saw IV was a major let down.


End file.
